Summer Chill Fest
by Cookie to Seki na
Summary: The war against Kronos is over, Luke is back safely, and camp is safe for another century or so. So what do the campers do for their summer? They have fun!
1. Truth or Dare

…**There really isn't anything to say….'**

Camp Half-Blood had never been so boring in all its entirety. The war against Kronos was over, Luke was brought back safely with almost no memory of what happened after Kronos partially possessed him, and the camp, as well as western civilization, was safe for another decade or so. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were lazily lounging around the training area, enjoying the time they had off, which would last them until the summer ended. Throughout camp, half-bloods were still training, but it was no longer mandatory until another situation arose. Percy groaned again for the nth time that morning as Grover groaned in quick succession.

"It's so boring around here after that huge war…" Percy mumbled, doing finger tricks with Anaklusmos, or Riptide. He had already perfected the "around the thumb" trick and was starting to work on a new trick. Grover just bleated as he picked up a discarded tin can and chewed on its aluminum exterior. Annabeth had already done several blueprints on different kinds of architecture and was currently working on another one. Heck, she had enough blueprints to recreate a whole city! Just then, a half-blood from Hermes cabin ran up to them, gasping for air as he spoke.

"Hey! Mr. D called a meeting at the Big House! You'd better run over there, quick!" Percy, Annabeth, and Grover didn't wait another second to jump up and dash towards the Big House, leaving the other kid in the dust to quickly catch his breath and try not to inhale too much dust. As soon as the three barged into the door, the entire student body of Camp Half-Blood stared at them, but not for long. Their eyes swiftly turned to Mr. D as he cleared his throat, ready for his speech.

"Well, Chiron has decided on some activities for the rest of the summer before you all get out of my face. Whatever dreadful idea it is, hear him out," Mr. D side-stepped over to let Chiron stand at the podium to speak. His hooves clacked against the wooden floor as he cleared his throat, making a weird gurgling sound in his throat.

"I, as your camp director, have decided that you should all enjoy your summer after that grueling battle against Kronos and his minions. So, I have listed several activities that will be mandatory for all camp members to attend. Our first event will be held this afternoon, at around four. The first event will be….sleepover games?" The student body almost laughed out loud as Chiron shot an accusing eye towards nobody in particular. Mr. D didn't look particular different, but inside he was almost cracking up. Chiron scanned the rest of the list, his mouth turning into a deeper frown as he passed and read each one.

"…tunnel of love, karaoke, water balloon fights….who wrote this?!" Some students could have sworn that steam was coming out of Chiron's ears, as his face was starting to get really red. By the time Chiron had gone through over half the list, Mr. D had a smile on his face, mostly because it was funny. Chiron got so frustrated, he stormed out of the Big House, muttering something about tunnels and not having any. Once he left the building, the students roared in laughter, though nobody truly knew who wrote the list. Mr. D decided to take over for the time being.

"Well brats, I guess this is your activities list for the summer. Have fun, and all that," Once he finished, the students ran out the door and split into several groups. The first thing on the list was sleepover games, so that's what they did. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sat under a tree and debated on what to play.

"So what do you guys think?" Percy asked his small group of friends.

"I say we play Spin the Bottle or something. That's usually what you'd play at a sleepover, right?" Grover suggested, which got him weird looks from Annabeth and Percy. "What?"

"Grover, why would you want to play Spin the Bottle?" Annabeth asked the confused satyr, who was munching on an old tin can.

"I dunno, I just thought it would be something people would play at sleepovers."

"It is, but why would you play? Is there somebody you _want_ to kiss?" Percy was giving him an odd look as Grover blushed.

"Not really…it was just a suggestion, geez." Though Grover said that, he was still a bit flushed. After thirty more minutes of debating, they all sighed in frustration.

"You know what? Let's just go find somebody else's group and play with them. It's much easier than just sitting here and debating on what to play," Percy finished as he got up, waiting for his friends.

"Wow, I never would've thought that one day, you would've suggested something smart for once," Annabeth giggled as Grover started to chuckle along with her. Percy grew red from anger.

"Whatever, Wise Girl." The three walked on until they sighted a large circle of people, many of which they didn't know. Percy made a dash for the circle, his friends following suit. It turned out, the circle had a few people they did know. Silena, Clarisse, Charles, The Stoll Brothers, Luke, and even Nico and Thalia. By the time the group had reached the circle, it was already starting to disperse, leaving only the students they knew, except the Stoll Brothers. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sat down somewhere in the now wide open circle and gained the attention of the others.

"Hey guys! What're you playing?" Percy asked.

"Truth or Dare. You guys wanna play?" Silena asked the other three, who promptly nodded their heads.

"Hey, why are you here Thalia? Nico?" Annabeth asked the two exceptions from camp.

"Well, the Hunters decided to stop for awhile near the camp, so I decided to come back and reminisce in Camp Half-Blood. Who knew you guys were spending the rest of the summer playing these games," Thalia finished as she decided the camp had gone crazy, though she didn't voice her opinion openly.

"I'm here because I wanted to see the camp after the war. I don't really like this place, but since you guys are enjoying the rest of the summer, I might as well be in it."

"Are we going to play or not? If not, then I'm outta here!" Clarisse yelled from her half of the circle. Everybody situated themselves in the circle and Silena pulled a bottle out from nowhere. She spun the bottle. It landed on Luke.

"Luke, spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, draw a card from this deck. If the number is even, you give them a truth. If it's odd, a dare. Aces are ones, Jacks are eleven, Queen is twelve, and King is thirteen,"Silena explained to everybody. They all nodded in understanding as Luke spun the bottle. It landed on Clarisse. He pulled a card from the deck, which happened to be a nine card. Luke grinned evilly, but Clarisse looked up to the challenge.

"Clarisse, I dare you to streak through every cabin and every group of people yelling 'Kiss me, I'm NOT Irish!'," Luke finished, which everybody gasped at. Truly evil, that Luke. Even Clarisse was afraid. As Luke grinned even eviler, if possible, Clarisse went into her cabin. Everybody waited a few minutes for her to come out, but she didn't.

"Do you think she chickened out?" Grover asked as everybody was thinking the same. Just then, out of the Ares cabin came a blur of skin as it ran all over camp, yelling "Kiss me, I'm NOT Irish!". The whole camp was in an uproar as several people fainted and others just screamed bloody murder as Clarisse passed every one of them in all of her streaking glory. Once she was safely back into her own cabin, she quickly dressed herself and went back to the circle, her face flushed a beet red. Several members of the circle were laughing loudly at her humiliation, while others were just silent.

"I think I've been scarred for life," Percy claimed as many agreed with nods. Clarisse glared at him, but all Percy did was hide his eyes. His innocence was all but gone and he would never be able to look at Clarisse in the eyes ever again. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Grover. She cackled as evilly as she could, her past humiliation still getting the best of her. Grover stared in horror as Clarisse's hand smoothly swiped the top card of the deck, which was a five. Grover's eyes went from horror, to pure terror as Clarisse declared her dare to the frightened satyr.

"Goat boy, I dare you to do something intimate with somebody from this group, in front of that nymph girlfriend of yours." Grover almost cried out, but all that came out of his mouth was an "eep". Clarisse cackled even greater as everybody seemed to shrink while others just backed away from her. When she finally stopped, she stared at Grover, a horrible glint in her eyes.

"So who's it gonna be, goat boy?" Clarisse challenged as Grover gulped. He stared around the circle, glancing nervously at each and every girl in the circle. They all glared daggers at him, as if they were just screaming in his face "don't you dare pick me!". He gulped to think what they would do if he happened to pick them. Then he looked at Clarisse again.

"Um…does it have to be a girl?" Grover knew how stupid and wrong that question was. Clarisse looked at him in a very odd way as everybody just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uh… I guess not…" Clarisse started, a bit taken aback by the question. Grover knew that the guys could do so much worse to him, but if he did it with a girl, Juniper would get a completely wrong idea that he was cheating on her, so he didn't want to risk it. Either way, he was probably dead.

"Er….Percy?" Grover said, very hesitantly. Percy glared at him so hard that if looks could kill, Grover would already have become a pile of ashes. Then he noticed Annabeth was glaring at him too, as well as Silena, which he thought was really weird. Grover decided to do something about this situation.

"Please Percy? Help a buddy won't you?" Grover said in his best begging voice. Everybody looked at Percy, some saying to help Grover, others saying to not. Frankly, Grover just wanted to get it over with.

"Fine! But if rumors start going around, I know exactly who to blame," Percy groaned as Grover nearly jumped for joy, but then people would think he was weird. Unless they already thought he was weird, then they would think he was weirder. Percy grudgingly followed Grover towards the woods, but Clarisse stopped them.

"Don't worry, we'll just call Juniper here so we can see you guys actually pull off the dare," to which caused horrid faces from nearly everyone in the circle. Grover was a bit unpleased, no very unpleased, and Percy just glared at her, one, in anger, and two, in terror.

"Juniper!!" Clarisse called before anybody could stop her. From out of the forest came the dryad, confused at what was going on. She saw Grover, which enlightened her spirits a bit, but she was still a bit confused. Clarisse was grinning brightly, which was very odd, and Grover and Percy were staring at her in horror.

"Go on guys, do it." Grover was very hesitant and was thinking of backing down, but Clarisse had, for some reason, brought her newly fixed spear with her and was willing to use it if he didn't do his dare. He then stared at Percy, who was practically yelling "Don't do it!" in his face. Grover heaved a great big sigh as he slowly gained some courage.

"Forgive me Percy." Those were the final words heard by Percy before Grover's lips came crashing right down on his, which caused him to nearly gag inside of his throat several times. He tried backing away, but found he couldn't, which scared him greatly. Either Grover was gay and was enjoying this, or he wanted to prove Clarisse wrong that he wasn't a coward. Both of which would cause Percy to kick his sorry goat butt afterwards. The circle was practically gagging and staring in horror as Grover advanced on Percy, Juniper staring in pure fright and sorrow at Grover's actions. Her eyes were on the brink of tears as Clarisse's grin became an immediate frown. She didn't expect it to go so far, just a small kiss and that was it, but she didn't expect this much. As Percy backed into a very inconvenient tree, Grover started pushing rather hard, which caused Percy to nearly groan in pain at his back, which was scratching horribly on the bark. Grover was about to go farther and get really intimate, but Clarisse stopped him, which led into everybody protesting him to stop. What seemed to Percy as reluctantly, Grover pulled himself away from Percy, who was practically gagging on himself and spitting out hairs from Grover's goatee. If that wasn't enough for everybody, then the next thing was rather disturbing.

"Percy….you taste like chocolate and strawberries for some reason."

"Urgh…excuse me while I go and vomit up my breakfast and dinner from last night," Percy managed to gag as he dashed off to the nearest bathroom where horrible vomiting noises could be heard from inside. Everybody stared at Grover, who was practically beet red from his act and his words. Juniper had run off ages ago to cry her little heart out.

"What? It's not like I said it tasted good or anything…although it actually did taste good.." Grover mumbled the last part to himself, but sadly for him, everybody heard it.

"Oh my gods, I think I'm gonna join Percy in vomiting," Annabeth groaned as everybody gagged in agreement. They rushed to the bathroom to wash their mouths out as Grover was left by himself. Even more disturbingly, he seemed to be savoring the flavor. He ran off to go find Juniper and apologize to her. Once the group was back in the circle, with Percy leaning against a wall (he didn't want to risk his back on a tree) to catch his breath and to clean out his mouth and throat, Grover had already come back and was on better terms with Juniper.

"Grover, I'm gonna murder you later. You freakin' destroyed my back against a tree AND you've scarred me for life!" Percy groaned as Grover flushed and scratched the back of his head. The game continued as Grover spun the bottle, which landed on Percy. Percy mumbled some sort of curse under his breath at his horrible luck, but luckily for him, Grover pulled an even number. Grover thought long and hard, though he didn't want to torture poor Percy anymore.

"Percy, was that kiss I gave you your first?" Grover decided to try as Percy's face glowed with a slight tinge of pink.

"Er…no."

"Ooohh, who was your first kiss from then?!" Silena almost squealed as everybody leaned in to hear. Grover could tell from his empathy link who it was, and also from the fact that Annabeth was also pink.

"Hey! That wasn't in my truth, so I don't have to answer that!" Percy battled back as everybody moaned and sat back down. Percy spun the bottle, which landed on Charles Beckendorf, who has been ignored the entire game. Percy pulled a card, which came out odd.

"Charles, I dare you to….make out with Silena," Percy finished lamely as Charles became a glowing red lightbulb, along with an enraged Silena. Charles wasn't about to back down the challenge, so as Silena leaned in to yelled at Percy, he covered her mouth with his own as they started their heated makeout session. Percy and Annabeth, who were sitting the closest to them, quickly moved farther away to give them space. Though Percy hadn't meant for them to actually make out for a whole ten minutes, but who could resist the entertainment? By the time they had broken apart, they were even brighter red than a red carpet. Charles quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Luke, who stood up to the challenge. Charles drew a card and it was an even, so a truth for Luke.

"Luke, have you ever had a crush on somebody? And if so, then who? If there are more than one, then you have to name them all." Charles was confident with his truth, but Luke wasn't so confident with his question.

"Uh…well…I used to have a crush on Annabeth, but I figured it was just a brother-sister kind of relationship, then I started to see potential in Percy, if that even counts, and then the final one was probably Thalia," Luke finished, a bit happy at his nice presentation. Nobody was truly affected by this other than Thalia, and maybe Annabeth a little. Luke quickly spun the bottle to relieve any awkwardness, and it landed on Annabeth. The card he drew for her was a truth. He thought for awhile and frankly, he didn't know what to ask her. He thought for another few minutes before finally coming up with a good one.

"Annabeth, I heard about the disappearance of Percy case where you guys went to Mt. Saint Helens. So my truth to you is: What happened at Mt. Saint Helens? And you have to tell us all those nice details." Annabeth and Percy grew bright red as they remembered their little episode at Mt. St. Helens.

"Er….we were attacked by a bunch of telekhines and Percy told me to escape before they got to me. But I protested for awhile and after a few arguments, I finally decided to leave. But, uh, before I left, I kinda gave Percy a kiss for good luck…." Annabeth stopped short as everybody stared at the two with wide eyes.

"You what?!" Grover almost yelled, which caused some to give him odd looks for about two seconds before refocusing their eyes on the two main victims.

"Well, that explains who you got your first kiss from Percy," Luke announced, which made Percy only grow redder. Annabeth decided that her truth was over so she spun the bottle once again, which landed on Nico. Although still flustered, Annabeth drew a card and her blush quickly faded as her card was an odd number. A dare for the little devil son of Hades.

"Nico, I dare you to make fun of Zeus and Poseidon and mock them because they live in Olympus." Nico's eyes were saucers as he began his taunt, though it wasn't as strong-willed as he expected.

"Zeus, Poseidon, you two are just big phonies for gods because you guys are all high and mighty in your thrones! You guys don't have the guts to start your own kingdom in your own place! Hades is soooooo much better than you! Just because you live in Olympus, doesn't mean—" But Nico was cut short as a powerful strike of lightning smashed him into the ground. Just as he was recovering from his major injury, a huge tidal wave came crashing down on him, throwing seaweed and all kinds of aquatic nasties onto him. The circle laughed out loud as Nico spit out sea water from his mouth in an attempt to wash his mouth of the nasty taste. After an hour of laughing, everybody managed to stop their guts from busting. Just as Nico was about to spin the bottle, the intercom blasted, radiating Mr. D's voice across the campus.

"Hey you brats! Play time's over, so go to bed! Tomorrow, we're having a pool party, so go to sleep and don't bother me until tomorrow morning, of which I won't be there because of a council with the gods. Something about a student mocking the gods of Mt. Olympus or rather. Good night you little brats," Mr. D boomed before the intercom screeched off, blowing off nearly everybody's eardrums. The group scattered back to their cabins to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be just another one of those eventful days where something weird has got to happen.

**And it's done! This was seven pages long, which actually isn't that long. No, Grover is not gay, but it had to be intimate, so there you go. I'm doing this at about two in the morning, so don't expect the best out of me.**


	2. Pool Races

**Huh…an update already. Well, many thanks to my reviewers, who I will be answering right now. Let's see:**

**nejitenfanforevers brother: Thank you for the compliment! I'm pretty sure this isn't the BEST thing you've ever read though.**

**edwards personal fanpire: I'm posting alright! Since it's summer, I just wait for reviews before posting another chapter.**

**Honest101: Wow, not to be rude or anything, but I'm a bit surprised you didn't flame me. From what I've heard, people really don't like you. Frankly, I just think that your honesty on writing is rather helpful and productive. Oh, and partially, I don't really mean to put in so much fluff, it's just there. **

**Edwardzrule: It's great that you think this fic is funny! Although, writing at 1 in the morning isn't very good for me XD!**

**sistergrimm2: We can all hope, right? Maybe a bit of a prayer to the Olympian gods while we're at it!**

**lildm30: Er…disgusting wasn't it? And no, Luke did not have a crush on Percy. He said that he saw potential in Percy, not that he liked him. If that doesn't clear things up, review again or send me a PM.**

**My final words would be that you guys are great, and that I look forward to hearing from you all again. **

The camp was silent all morning as everybody was resting up from yesterday's sleepover games fiasco. It seemed peaceful at first glance, but once you glanced again, you'd see the peace already broken. Mr. D's voice boomed over the intercom, waking up everybody within a twelve mile radius. Percy sat straight up from his bed as Mr. D's announcement washed over the camp.

"Wake up you brats! Today we're having a pool party, so go have fun and all that nice stuff. I will be gone for the rest of today, and don't think that I'll miss any of your faces!" Though short, the announcement got everybody up and going. Percy was not too eager to go, but ended up getting pulled out of bed anyway. As he pulled on swimming trunks for the party, he thought of all the ways he could dominate the pool, being Poseidon's son and whatnot. Stepping outside of his lone cabin, he noticed a pool had materialized from nowhere right in front of his cabin. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat at the edge, waiting for other campers to arrive. No later than twenty seconds, campers began circling from around camp. The pool filled faster than you could say "Charlemagne" and it surprised Percy that everybody would want to go swimming. Percy soon met up with Annabeth and Grover, who started up idle conversation with him. They were talking about what they were going to do after summer break, but were soon interrupted by Chiron and his megaphone.

"Campers! For today's pool party, we're going to have events and contests between the cabins! Be sure to get warmed-up for the first event, the races!" Chiron announced, which caused an uproar of agreements among the campers. Soon, the cabin teams were starting to recruit other cabins to be on their side. Chiron had instructed that there would be two teams, each of which would compete for the 

final grand prize, which he refused to tell. Percy had separated with Annabeth and Grover when Annabeth had gone over to her cabin mates, and Grover had gone to collect tin cans because he was not able to participate. Kicking his feet to make ripples in the pool water, he leaned back to absorb the full shine of the sun. It truly felt like summer on the beach to him at that moment, but it was ruined when a barrage of students from the Hermes cabin came up to him. He gazed up at them as they stared him down, blocking his sunshine and shading him from the warm glow of the morning star.

"Hey Percy! You wanna join our side?" Luke offered to Percy, who was thinking over the offer. Not too long later, the Athena cabin appeared beside him as well.

"Percy! Come join our cabin for the race!" Annabeth offered to him, which was appealing for awhile, until she and Luke got into an argument on who got him on their side for the races.

"Percy should be on our side! We asked him first!" The Hermes cabin argued. Being the smart people they were, the Athena cabin decided to shoot back.

"But he would be so much more useful on our side!" They shot back. _Great_, Percy thought. _Now they think I'm an object._ Frankly, Percy didn't care whose side he was on, as long as he didn't have to put up with all of the arguments. Just then, several more cabins came over and began to join the argument. Percy was starting to get really mad, though he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the attention people were giving him, even though it was just to win some contest. As the argument began getting more heated, Percy decided to just stop them. But Chiron beat him to the chase as he clacked his hooves towards the large group of angry campers.

"What seems to be the problem over here?" Chiron asked in his wise voice.

"We were arguing over whose team Percy should be on. Hermes cabin should have him, rightfully, because we offered him first," Somebody from Hermes cabin explained to Chiron, who just nodded in a rather sage-like way.

"In all fairness, Hermes cabin did ask first," which caused the aforementioned cabin to break out in grins," but it should be Percy's decision on whose cabin he wants to be a team player for. So, Percy, whose cabin do you want to be on?" Everybody had their eyes on Percy, who was instantly regretting not saying anything to break everybody up sooner. He had wanted attention, but this was just ridiculous!

"Uh…."

"So who's it gonna be, punk?" Clarisse said, which caused everybody to murmur in agreement at her question. Percy didn't have the heart to randomly say a cabin name, partly because the other cabins would murder him later for it.

"I pick…..Zeus!" Percy suddenly blurted, which caused everybody to glance over at Thalia, who had been sitting by herself away from the group, enjoying her silence.

"What?" She asked, completely unaware at her attention grabbing position.

"What?! She doesn't even HAVE a team!" The Ares cabin argued loudly, which, again, gained the approval of everybody else. Truly, Thalia WASN'T part of a team, but her cabin still counted. Soon, another heated argument began again and Chiron was much too angered to come and stop it. Percy's anger rose again and he suddenly stood up.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!!" He shouted over the noise, gaining everybody's attention. The crowd was silent for a long moment as Percy heaved heavy gulps of air.

"So what's your decision?" A brave camper ventured as Percy sighed once more.

"One person from every cabin is going to draw a stick from this bunch of sticks in my hand. Whoever gets the shortest stick, I'll join that cabin. Sound fair?" Percy suggested as everybody reluctantly agreed on his choosing method. He held the clump of sticks in his fist as Luke, Annabeth, Clarisse, Charles, Silena, and other representatives picked sticks. As the suspense rose, Thalia watched over her shoulder in interest, not truly caring who drew the shortest stick. She didn't even know how she was involved in this. She envied Nico, who had gone to help his father with something. Over in the group, everybody revealed their sticks. Percy had gone over to…..Ares cabin! Percy's jaw nearly dropped as everybody was just as shocked. Ares cabin was cheering at their already visible win while Percy felt like nearly fainting.

"Oh Poseidon…" Percy mumbled much too inaudibly as he was pulled by the collar over towards the Ares team. Everybody watched him go in either pity or anger, both of which made Percy feel much worse. Though he felt good that the arguments stopped, he felt horrible that he was on the Ares team. If he lost, he would be clobbered, and if he won, he'd probably be clobbered anyway.

"My luck can't be any worse…" Percy mumbled to himself, but oh was he wrong. Just then, the cabins swarmed around Ares cabin, trying to join their team. Once everybody was finally done deciding and Chiron had returned from brooding over his non-useable peacemaking skills, the teams were as follows: The blue team consisted of Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Zeus, and Demeter while the red team consisted of Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo, and Artemis. Clarisse cursed her luck at getting all the girly cabins as Percy just sulked at how bad his luck was. As Chiron prepared the course, he also announced some news that made the blue team almost look at him in horror.

"Ah, as pointed out by the Hermes cabin, Percy seems to have an advantage, being a son of Poseidon and being invulnerable to water. I have already decided on a way to even out the chances between the teams." Chiron walked over to a horrified Percy as he held up weights, almost threateningly. Percy happened to run away in terror and hide behind a buoy that was left onshore. Unbeknownst to him, Chiron had come up behind him and clicked on the shackles to his feet. Percy looked up at Chiron horrifically, his eyes almost wide with terror as the pool water began to stir. Chiron's recently menacing looking face turned back to his calm, almost serene face as Percy could almost feel his team starting to doubt him. Chiron slowly trotted away, leaving Percy to try his luck at standing up with his chained steel weights at his feet. He lifted one foot, using every ounce of his strength just to 

move it a centimeter. Luke was looking at him with a look of triumph over his face. Percy just glared back at him, causing the pool water to dangerously ripple in large sloshes over the side of the pool's edge, getting some campers from the Hermes cabin wet. Luke just walked away calmly, as if it wasn't his fault that Percy had about five hundred pounds shackled to both of his legs. Percy soon gave up as he sat down where he stood, which was about five feet away from the pool. The red team was already cheering, one because they had disabled the blue team's trump card, and two because they had won the first race against one of Demeter's kids, who didn't have a very good chance at swimming. Percy learned that Luke would be going last, as well as himself. Considering his current state, Percy couldn't blame them. He stood again, determined to at least reach the pool before stopping. He needed to win for his team.

"Stupid Luke, making me wear these things…they weigh a freakin' ton!" Percy cursed to himself as he managed to take about five wide steps towards the group of campers. So far, the score was one to three, one being his team and three being the opposing team. As the races continued, the blue team made a quick comeback with several Ares kids and some Athena kids. Once Percy was within range of the pool and its activities, it was Thalia's turn to swim. He watched, forgetting the weights that were attached to his feet. He almost forgot they were there until he tried to jump for joy when he noticed that Thalia was a much better swimmer than a student from Apollo's cabin. Trudging his way up to the pool, Percy positioned himself on the floor at the edge of the pool and awaited his turn. The day grew longer as camper after camper raced to the finish, desperately trying to defeat the opposing camper. Annabeth was next in line, and she was against Charles Beckendorf. Percy noticed the difference between them immediately, excluding the main point that they were different genders. The difference in physical strength was too big a gap, and Percy almost had the thought that they were seriously going to get pounded. But suddenly, his odd nautical sense also told him that weight counted just as much. The lighter, the faster. Though he was almost out of breath, Percy managed a few cheers.

"C'mon Annabeth! Go beat 'em!" He managed before nearly passing out. Annabeth looked back at the team and at Percy and gave them a thumbs up. Chiron prepared to start the race as he held two flags in the air. His arms swept smoothly towards the floor as the flags waved down, signaling the racers to start swimming. At first, they were neck and neck on the first stretch, but once they passed the one hundred meter mark, Charles began to start slowing down, not because of his strength, but because of his breathing pattern. Not just that, but his weight as well. He was many pounds heavier than Annabeth, and usually worked with heavy objects, such as steel, iron, and bronze. As the blue team's cheers began to erupt, Charles soon caught up to Annabeth, though gasping for air as he did so. Knowing her advantage, Annabeth evened up her breathing pattern and began to stroke faster, gliding across the water as if she had done it for years. Percy was amazed at how well she swam, but that wasn't his main focus at the moment. The race was very interesting, very interesting indeed, but right now, his mortal enemy was his chained shackles.

"Dumb shackles…!" Percy muttered angrily to himself, trying to readjust the shackles to his comfort. As far as he was concerned, Chiron could've just given him an elephant to hold while he swam. Muttering a few more curses, he began to wrestle with the weights, which gave him odd looks from the other campers who weren't too engrossed in the race. He was, unfortunately, trying to gnaw his chains 

off while also trying to pay attention to the race. His turn would be next, after all. As the two swimmers were passing the five hundred meter mark and were headed towards the finish line, Percy managed to comfortably move one of his shackles to his liking. Muttering thanks to the gods, he comforted the other leg as well, and was pumped for the race. The winner had been Annabeth, which meant the blue team was only one point away from being tied with the red team. Percy steadied himself at the edge of the pool, while Luke stood beside him, looking as calm and warmed up as ever. Percy heaved a sigh to himself as he positioned himself into swimming mode. Chiron quickly swept his arms to his sides and Luke jumped gracefully into the pool of water while Percy just fell in with a huge splash that got everybody wet, even if just a little. Struggling to resurface himself, Percy found a way to swim even with the shackles on, though he was several meters away from Luke. Luke just stroked with his muscular arms as he glided swiftly across the surface of the water, while Percy just barely managed to swim at all. The red team began to laugh at Percy, which only fueled his hate for them. Suddenly, an idea arose. He dove underwater and began to quickly, and powerfully, stroke his arms underneath the surface of the pool. He quickly gained speed and he slowly began to paddle his legs, to get the feel of the shackles comfortable on his legs. Soon enough, he was only a yard away from tying with Luke. Percy noted that Luke was starting to really slow down because of his swimming attire. Though Luke only wore a simple tank top and swimming trunks, his tank top was sucking in too much water and was starting to weigh him down, while Percy was wearing nothing but his trunks.

"C'mon Luke!" Came many cheers, while the blue team tried to battle back with cheers for Percy. Percy couldn't hear them because he was underwater, but soon he was tied with Luke and resurfaced again, the sudden change in noise level damaging his ears. The two boys were neck and neck and had just passed the three hundred meter mark. Chiron was waiting for them at the finish line, eagerly awaiting to see who would win. Percy put his last movement back into action and soon, he was underwater once again. Luke, who had realized awhile back that his shirt was weighing him down, had quickly pulled his dripping wet tank top off and tossed it aside mid-stroke. It landed on somebody from the sidelines, who almost got knocked over from the surprisingly very heavy shirt. Everybody saw the race begin to heat up as Luke swiftly caught back up to Percy once the four hundred meter mark was reached. Percy had gotten used to the shackles by now and was already paddling full speed with his legs, though the shackles weighed him down much more than expected. His arms were beginning to tire from so much work and he was slowly losing his lead to the Hermes representative. Percy's eyesight almost blackened, but because he was in home territory, he would not pass out. He put his effort right into it when he and Luke passed the final mark. In the final split second that took the both of them to reach the finish, Percy and pushed ahead and had touched the finish line first. The blue team roared with cheers and applause as Percy jumped out of the pool, gasping for air and nearly passing out right at Chiron's feet. Luke just pulled himself out of the water, dripping wet as opposed to the completely dry Percy, and grinned at Percy.

"That was a great match Percy! Though now, the teams are tied." Luke made a good point. Neither team had won, so they had to call it a draw. Chiron took note of this and was already concocting a way to solve the dilemma.

"Everybody, settle down! We have declared it a tie between the teams, but there IS a way to decide who the winner is. The final match will be a swordfight in the pool against Percy. Percy indicates the blue team, while a representative from the red team will challenge him. The odds are fair since Percy seems to be on the brink of passing out and he has shackles that each weigh about five hundred pounds on his legs. Everybody, prepare your stations, the battles will begin shortly!" Chiron finished as Percy lay there motionless for a minute to process Chiron's words. Then he suddenly shot up.

"Wait, WHAT?! Why me?!" Percy complained as Chiron just stopped in his tracks.

"Because, Percy, you are the son of Poseidon and it would only be fair that you give some handicap to the other team."

"But why do I have to fight? Why can't somebody else fight?"

"Because it feels to be more entertaining for the rest of the camp to fight you. You ARE the hero from the Titan War." That was all Percy heard before Chiron clacked to his podium over the pool, AKA his lifeguard chair. Percy managed to get up after fifteen minutes of rest and face his opponent, who happened to be Luke as well.

"Well Percy, we meet again on the battlefield. Lucky for you, it's on your home turf," Luke mentioned as he prepared Backbiter. He was already treading himself above the water's surface and was ready to fight. Percy, on the other hand, fumbled on getting Riptide in his hands and was barely surfaced above water. Chiron blew a lifeguard whistle and Luke was already on Percy's side, slashing at where Percy's head was just moments ago. Percy had sunk to the bottom of the pool, though that was fine since he never ran out of air. Percy popped back up on the other side of the pool, though he looked like a drunken fighter rather than a valiant one. He was barely able to keep himself steady as he wobbled in the water. Luke took the chance to attack him, but was blocked by Riptide, which had gotten up just in time by Percy to save his face from being sliced in two. Luke tried again, but Percy just dove back underwater. Luke almost swam in after him, had a miniature tidal wave not washed him over. Luke was underwater, but barely held his breath. Percy stared at him for a moment and took the chance. He quickly dove in and pulled Luke from the water, though not before claiming victory by placing his blade's edge at the tender area covering Luke's throat.

"Percy is the winner! The blue team wins! Your prize is this grand trophy to be engraved with the name of every cabin on the blue team and it is to be displayed in the Big House for all to see." The blue team cheered victory as the red team just kicked dust or admitted defeat. Percy then met eyes with the Ares cabin bunch. He was much too tired to really wonder what they were doing.

"Well, that trophy's gonna be a nice item to clobber your head with," Clarisse grinned evilly as her cabin mates grinned with her. Percy's eyes widened in horror as Clarisse cracked her large, deadly knuckles. Just then, the Athena cabin appeared and outnumbered the Ares cabin greatly, in numbers and in intelligence. Annabeth walked up to the already dead tired Percy, as well as her cabin mates. They all congratulated him on his victory.

"Ugh…." Percy grumbled as he tried to lift one of his legs without much of a success. Annabeth sighed before taking a hairpin and lodging it into the key hole to his shackles. After a bit of wiggling, the shackles unclicked and Percy's legs were free. Percy sat up and moved his legs, which was now easier than blinking. After a moment of blinking, Percy did a rather spontaneous thing. He hugged Annabeth and planted a very quick kiss on her lips before jumping up and running into the pool, shouting "I'm free!!" around to everybody. Annabeth sat there, flustered quietly as her cabin mates stared at her. Though her blush did not remain for very long. Her cabin mate Macolm had to ruin it all.

"Wow Annabeth. You boyfriend is freaky." Those were the final words uttered from the poor boy's mouth as Annabeth clobbered the snot out of him. Soon, the cabins dispersed, but not without another announcement from Chiron.

"Everyone, Mr. D will return momentarily, but tomorrow we are planning on continuing our pool events. Tomorrow's event: Water Polo! Make sure the teams are decided by tomorrow afternoon! Everybody, off to bed now!" Everybody scattered as they all prepared for tomorrow's game. Grover, who had been asleep throughout the whole game and the whole announcement, woke up with a start as the noise from the oncoming campers woke up some part of the forest.

"Huh? What'd I miss?"

**A weird ending on my behalf, but this was finished at about two in the morning. In case you're wondering, this is also seven pages long.**


	3. Are You Smarter than a Demigod?

**I'm back…again. Well, I got more reviews last chapter, much to my utter surprise, and I have to say this story is doing pretty well. I've been occupying my time, lately, with art and was about to not update, but I figured I'd have time for both. Tomorrow I have to attend the cremation of a close family friend, although you guys probably don't care. Also, next chapter I'm going to put up a link to my first work of fanart for PJO. If anybody has a DevArt account, please stop by and comment. Now, for thanks to my reviewers for last chapter and the first chapter that came in today:**

**dobbinx: Thanks for reviewing! I know, a bit random, but that's partially the point, other than to entertain my dear readers. I guess you could say, the plot rotates around who wrote the list of activities, which will be revealed at the VERY end of my story.**

**.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales: Yes, though Hermes cabin has brainwashed Chiron into thinking it's fair. Poor Percy indeed.**

**iluvpjo: Thank you! I'm glad my story has entertained you!**

**GreekGeek7: I'll think about that idea, thanks for contributing! Maybe I'll have it somewhere in the story. I'll be sure to keep that in mind, alright?**

**lildm30: I'm sure he did, I'm sure he did. But you have to think: Poor Malcom, he didn't even know what hit him.**

**Honest101: Thanks for another review! Oh, and thanks for the advice as well! I'll try and keep that in mind when doing my periods. I've always wondered why it didn't seem right, so thanks for telling me! **

**silverkrystal11: Scared? Of what? It's good you find it funny!**

**rawrtastic: Thanks for reviewing, I truly appreciate it! I know, I overlook plenty of mistakes in my story, but that's probably because I only write late at night. I always seem to write better when I'm high on something. But you're right, nobody's perfect, but I'm sure you'll overlook most of the mistakes the first time reading.**

**bubblegum11: Cool! You enjoy my story, which is great! I hope you stick around to see my story continue!**

**sistergrimm2: Yep, Luke sure got kicked pretty hard. Percy takes no offense at that, he won anyway XD! **

**moonray9: A bit straight forward aren't we? Then I will gladly continue.**

**That's everybody so far! My final words before beginning this chapter would be: All of you reviewers, flamers, criticizers, and so forth are awesome! I'm grateful that all of you are taking the time to read my story, though it isn't even close to the best. I'm truly grateful to you guys!**

It was another beautiful morning in Camp Half Blood, like always. Percy was snoring peacefully in his bed when suddenly, Mr. D's loud and ungrateful voice blasted over the intercom, shaking Percy in his bed.

"Ahem! Brats! Wake your lazy selves up and go to the Big House, NOW!" The intercom screeched and clicked off and Percy promptly fell out of bed, his head landing onto the hardwood floor first.

"Ugh…" was all Percy could mutter as he trudged himself out of bed to change. He pulled on his simple attire of a clean white shirt and a pair of wrinkly jeans that extended past his ankles and nearly sank to the ground. He slowly made his way to the Big House and sat down at his empty table. Chiron was at the podium with a grumpy Dionysus at his side. Chiron seemed chipper that morning, too chipper for a normal human being at about 5 A.M. in the morning. That was considering the fact that he was a centaur.

"Hello and good morning campers! I have an important announcement to make. I know that today, we planned for water polo, but we'll have to postpone that for tomorrow because the Fox News Network has invited us to star in their game shows "Are you Smarter than a Fifth Grader" and "The Moment of Truth". We won't be on television, but they're challenging our camp, so we've accepted the challenge. This is something we cannot possibly pass up, so I want everybody to pile up in our bus so we can drive to the Fox Station. The bus ride will be rather long, but we need to arrive like a normal camp so they don't find anything too suspicious. To anybody who can get a hold of a Pegasus or some Pegasi will be allowed to use them as a means of transportation, but that means whoever arrives too early will have to wait for everybody else. Now run along everyone, we need to get there before the offer expires." Chiron clopped away as everybody piled out of the Big House. Percy met up with Annabeth and Grover and spoke with them about the activities.

"So we're NOT playing polo today?" Percy asked dumbly.

"No, Seaweed Brain. Now call BlackJack and his friends so we can get to the Fox Station." Percy whistled loudly five times and BlackJack came fluttering down from the sky. He glided onto the dirt with amazing grace and bowed at Percy's feet.

"_Hey Boss! How's it been? Been surviving okay?" _BlackJack questioned as Percy just smiled and nodded.

"BlackJack, I need you to call Guido and Porkpie. We need a lift to the Fox Network Station." BlackJack just nodded and called to his two Pegasi friends. The two came fluttering down, arguing something about grazing and the best ways to enjoy a good meal.

"Guido, Porkpie! I need you guys to lift Annabeth and Grover to the Fox Network Station," Percy told the two newcomers, who nodded and whinnied.

_"I call Annabeth!"_ Guido called and Porkpie muttered some Greek curses. Percy and BlackJack just rolled their eyes as the three mounted their Pegasi. The three took off with three flaps of their 

mighty bird-like wings as they soared through the sky with great valor. BlackJack did a few loops and swirls in the air until a full blown competition between the Pegasi broke out. They were determined to see who could do the best tricks. After much competing, they finally got tired, but not tired enough to not argue.

"_I'm the best! After all, I AM the leader of this group!_" BlackJack boasted arrogantly as the other two shot him glares.

_"What're you talking about? I'M the best! And whoever said you were the leader?"_ Porkpie shot back as the two went into all out glaring mode.

"_You're both wrong! I'M the best there is! And I'M the leader!"_ Guido broke in as they all threw insults back and forth. Eventually, they got thrown way off topic and they weren't even sure what they were arguing about in the first place.

"_No! Blue Cheese is sooo much better than Fettucini! You've got no sense in taste!" _Porkpie complained to the others. Percy threw his hands up in frustration.

"Porkpie, Fettucini isn't even a type of cheese! It's a type of pasta for pete's sake!" Percy pointed out, which got him weird looks all around.

"Percy, where did that come from? We were talking about our plans for after summer and all of a sudden you yell out something out Fettucini and cheese," Grover said, which caused Percy to look their way for the first time.

"No, I was talking to BlackJack, Porkpie, and Guido. They were talking about Blue Cheese tasting better than Fettucini, and I said Fettucini isn't a type of cheese," Percy explained. Annabeth and Grover began to understand a bit, yet they were still confused as to why the Pegasi were even talking about food in the first place.

"_You know, I don't even remember why we were arguing in the first place," _BlackJack realized as the other two Pegasi looked at him. They shrugged before the silence overtook them once again.

"Hey! Look guys, it's the station!" Grover shouted as everybody looked towards the direction he was pointing. Soon, the building was in sight and in reach. Within a few minutes, the Pegasi had landed with a large puff of dust as they demounted their riders. The three flying horses bid farewell to the three campers as they flew off with a mighty flap of their wings. The three stood at the front door of the station building, awaiting the arrival of the bus. After about three hours of standing and doing nothing, the bus arrived with a loud, rusty screech. The campers all piled out of the bus excitedly and rushed through the door to the station building, Chiron following suit in his wheelchair. The bus pulled away with a loud screech and a large puff of poisonous gases, leaving the students at the studio for the rest of the day. Chiron had realized that they'd be stuck out in the studio for a few days, so he postponed the water polo game until they got back. As the students wandered the studio, looking at all of the set equipment and such, Chiron was talking to the executives of the Fox Station. They agreed with gusto to 

allow Chiron to be the host of both game shows, to relieve some stress from the other hosts. After an agreement, Chiron clapped his hands to get the attention of the students.

"Alright campers, we'll start off with "Are you Smarter than a Fifth Grader". Of course, we'll be altering the course of the game and changing it so that it will be "Are you Smarter than a Demigod", which is what we'll be playing from now on. Our first contestant will be Percy Jackson! Just know that your God parent will be watching you. No pressure, of course," Chiron said, a little to giddily.

"Oh yeah, no pressure at all," Percy said sarcastically to himself as he trudged up to the podium where he stood. Where the student helpers should have been, there was Silena, Clarisse, Charles, Grover, and Luke. Annabeth had been excluded because she was too smart.

"Alright Percy, I'm sure you know the rules to this came, the cheats and what you've got to say at the end of the show when you lose. Pick a partner for the first two questions." Percy glanced across the very uneager faces of the "classmates" and was wondering who to pick.

"I pick…Grover." Grover walked over to the podium and waited for Percy to pick a subject. "Um…how about Greek Myths."

"Which one?" Chiron asked as he pointed at the board. True to his words, every single choice said "Greek Myths" on it, but they had another label next to them. Percy considered each one and decided on taking the one he felt he could get.

"Uh…the one for idiots." The choice disappeared as the question appeared on the screen. The question stated:

In Greek mythology, which god turned Arachne into a spider?

"Athena," Percy answered quickly. As like almost every show, the crowd began to cheer for no reason at all as Chiron stared at Percy, his gaze hardened.

"…Is that your final answer?" Everybody stared at Chiron. Percy blinked. Then blinked again.

"Uh…yes?" Percy said uneasily. Chiron's face went back to being calm as he pulled out a card. Though for no apparent reason because he ended up throwing the card aside anyway.

"Percy Jackson, you have just won one thousand dollars!" The crowd broke into cheers as the question was taken off of the board. Percy smiled widely, almost cheering for himself.

"Really?!" He ventured, wondering if he really won one thousand dollars.

"No. I just said that because the show wouldn't be interesting if I didn't."

"Oh." Percy was a bit disappointed that he didn't win anything, but it would prove him somewhat smart in some way. Percy turned his attention back onto the board, scanning it with great observation. He "hmmm"d several times and finally decided on something.

"I'll go with Greek Myths for gods," Percy ventured as everybody "ooh"d and "aah"d at his bravery. Chiron was a bit taken aback for a bit before opening up his card to reveal the question.

"Which Greek Hero was exiled because of a murder he committed?" Chiron read as Percy tried thinking of all the heroes he knew. Perseus, Hercules, Odysseus, Jason, Theseus…neither one of them had ever committed a murder as far as he knew.

"Uh…," was all Percy could mutter, which caused Chiron to catch the fact that Percy needed help on this one.

"Percy, you may have one clue. I will tell you this clue now, but that means you cannot get help from Grover other than to save you. Will you take the clue?" Chiron asked as Percy nodded. "The clue is: This hero was born in Corinth and was going to be purified by King Proetus of Tiryns until his wife, Stheneboea, tried to flirt with this hero." Now Percy was really stumped. He didn't know of any hero like that. Then, a thought struck him. From the depths of his brain, he shot out an answer.

"Bellerophon!" Percy suddenly blurted, which got him odd looks from everybody. They knew the answer, but they found it weird that he would just shout his answer out.

"Is that your final answer, Percy Jackson?" Chiron said in a very menacing way, which sent shivers down the boy's back. He just feebly nodded, unable to speak. Chiron's dark face became bright again. "You are correct! The right answer is Bellerophon." Percy could hardly believe that he got it. He silently cheered to himself as the game continued. He observed the board again, searching for the right topic level to pick.

"I'll for Greek Myths for Heroes this time."

"Very well. The question is: What is the Roman name for Ares?" This one stumped Percy. He never really studied Roman history, but he was sure it started with an "M". How did he know this? Even he didn't know. He knew only of two planets that started with "M", considering the fact that he thought all the Roman god names were planet names. He was sure Ares wouldn't be named Mercury, so he tried Mars.

"I'll go with Mars." Chiron played the "Final Answer" music again.

"Is that your final answer?" Then, Chiron felt a tomato behind his head as it squished into his hair, leaving red splotches everywhere.

"Get off the stage!" Someone screamed from the audience as everybody agreed.

"Fine! I'll stop with the 'final answer' thing. I've just always wanted to say that. Anyway, you are correct, the answer is Mars. You're actually doing pretty well, Percy. I'm quite pleased," Chiron said as he smiled a heartwarming smile. Percy somehow felt guilty at the fact that he only got them right because he guessed. Of course, he wasn't about to tell Chiron that.

"I think this time I'll go with—"

"AHEM!" coughed a very angry voice. Everybody looked over at Grover, who was impatiently tapping his hoof on the linoleum floors. "I think you're forgetting something."

"What's that?" Percy asked stupidly. Grover nearly had the feeling to strangle Percy. He pointed to himself. After a few minutes of the rat turning in Percy's brain, he finally got it. "Oh."

"Well, Grover, you are dismissed, as well as the rest of you over there. I guess Percy won't be needing help," Chiron directed, which got him relieved sighs from the sideline players. Percy stared at the board once more, scanning it once again. He had already done three questions out of ten. He wasn't doing too well.

"I'll go for the other Greek Myths for idiots."

"The question is: Who is the Lord of the Undead and the Underworld?"

"Hades, for sure."

"That is…correct!" The game continued until Percy managed to reach the final question for Gods. He had already managed to stumble his way to the final two questions, so why not go on? He listened intently at the question Chiron was asking him.

"The final question before the million dollar question is: Explain how the Minotaur came to be, include all specific names." Now Percy knew he was doomed. He wasn't good with names, he was sure many people weren't. He bit his nails and began thinking. Pasiphae was a name in that myth, and so was Poseidon. Since this was a Poseidon kind of question, he knew much of what happened. Then he remembered the final name: King Minos! Suddenly, that burst of knowledge reached Percy and his answer just blurted out, though he couldn't stop himself mid-speech.

"Poseidon sent a bull form the sea to King Minos because the king promised to sacrifice it, but the king could not sacrifice it, so Poseidon called upon Aphrodite to make the king's wife, Pasiphae, fall in love with the bull, which created the Minotaur." Everybody cheered while others were shocked at his sudden burst of knowledge. Chiron was quite surprised with his pupil as well, though it didn't show through his smile.

"That is absolutely correct! You are now at the million dollar question! How do you feel?"

"I feel…funny. Not ha-ha funny, weird funny. I'm sure it's nothing though, continue to the last question," Percy suggested as the million dollar question blinked onto the board.

"Your final question that will win you a fake million dollars is this: Which Hero did Athena help in defeating Medusa?"

"To be completely honest, I've got no idea," Percy said. Everybody just looked at him, which pressured him even more. He was really stumped on this one. He thought about it for about thirty minutes before deciding that he didn't know.

"Can I give up?" Percy asked, which Chiron nodded to. "Then I give up." The crowd clapped and cheered loudly as Percy stood there.

"Thank you for playing! Would you like to hear the answer to the question?" Chiron offered, to which Percy nodded quickly. "Percy, the answer would have been Perseus, your namesake. How ever in the world you didn't get that is beyond me, but that's the answer. That question was actually very easy, Percy. How could you miss it?"

"Uh…I don't really know. I didn't know Athena helped my namesake. How odd." Percy continued to wonder at this strange phenomenon as he stepped off the stage. The nonexistent camera zoomed in on Chiron's face as he stared directly into the camera.

"Since Percy Jackson has walked away, I will say it for him: He is not smarter than a Demigod. Also, thank you for watching! Be sure to do your homework before arriving on today's show!" The crowd cheered loudly as the show came to a close. The screen faded black as the cheering stopped.

_CLICK!_

"That was horrible! What kind of show is that?!" The manager of Fox shouted at Chiron, who was trying not to get any of the manager's spit on his face.

"It was only a suggestion, Mr. Duwell," Chiron tried, but Mr. Duwell would have nothing of it.

"I want nothing of it! You told me you would make a sure shot show! And I expected to see results! You gave me a load of trash! Your moment on "The Moment of Truth" better be worth it or you'll be straight out of the studio faster than you can say 'Kick'! Do you hear me?!"

"Loud and clear," Chiron muttered as Mr. Duwell walked away. Chiron sighed as he clopped out to meet the campers. Once he had greeted the campers, he delivered the news.

"The manager of the Fox Network would like us to move on to "The Moment of Truth" right now and wants our show to be more exciting. We've decided on not continuing the "Are you Smarter than a Fifth Grader", so only Percy got to play."

"Oh, Lucky me…," Percy mumbled sarcastically.

"So tomorrow, our first contestant on "The Moment of Truth" will be…"

**Pure randomness, I know. I got this idea from watching television though, so don't blame me! My back is aching right now and my neck is too, so I need to stop laying down, otherwise my back is going to grow all crooked and whatnot. Also, the answers to the questions are all true. The information was proved true by several online resources. Hopefully, you've all learned something new about Greek Mythology today!**


	4. Moment of Truth: Annabeth

**Hey everybody! I'm back, again, late at night with another chapter! No, I do NOT update every single night between twelve and four in the morning. I just decided to let the first few chapters slide. I DO have a life, and since I'm starting to really dedicate my time to my art, I decided to update at least twice every week. More if possible. Anyway, today, we're going to play "The Moment of Truth"! As requested by sistergrimm2, Annabeth will be our first contestant! Now, to answer reviews from the previous chapters:**

**randomguy1517: Of course! This counts as more right?**

**rawrtastic: Which host? Chiron or Jeff Foxworthy? And the next few updates will all be about a day or so apart, but enjoy it while it lasts ;P**

**.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales: Of course she got to watch! Anyway, who doesn't like a good Percy bashing? That's always fun, him being the supposed idiot in the series :D**

**pupluver1: Thank you! I'm sure I didn't get the characters as in-character as many other great writers in this archive, but I try! **

**bubblegum11: Ah yes, sad, sad Percy…He couldn't get the question that involved his namesake in it XD! I had that entire twist in my mind the entire time.**

**sistergrimm2: As you wished, Annabeth will be the first victi—I mean contestant. Nobody would ever guess who came up with that list, but I'll say that it definitely was NOT Silena. I'm glad you learned something new on mythology! And no need to feel sorry, he's in a better place now.**

**lildm30: Wow? At what o.O?**

**Now that I've gone through all of the reviews, I'd like to keep that promise I made last chapter. Below is the link of a doodle of Percy I drew when I was bored one very slow afternoon. No, it isn't a human picture, more of an anthromorphic kind of thing. It was only a doodle, and I absolutely suck at any form of coloring, so don't blame me. Here it is:**

**cookietosekina./art/Percy-J-91183592**

**If you search through my gallery, you'll notice I don't post much up, just random doodles I do every now and then. All of my good art is somewhere I keep hidden, XD! Maybe I'll show you guys some of my good art someday. Anyways, I think I've blabbered enough, time to start the chapter!**

Sleeping in the Fox Station was NOT comfortable, that much was evident when you looked at the campers when they woke up. All of their eyes had bags under them and several of them tried to bend back, which caused a loud, almost earth shaking, CRACK! It almost surprised everyone at how loud a back could crack before it finally broke. Percy arose and stretched back, causing the loudest back crack since the last earthquake that Poseidon created, and the outcome of that was NOT pretty. The ground shook as everybody jolted up, looking at Percy as he blushed.

"Uh…?" Was all that came out, but soon everybody had their eyes on Chiron. Chiron had that creepy smile on his face again as he greeted them all with morning salutations.

"Good morning campers! Sleep well?" All of the campers gave him the evil eye as he backed away slowly. "Ahem! Well, after a very eventful night of much needed rest, which was oh so comfortable, we will be starting our game show today. The first person to play will be Annabeth, who was supposed to play yesterday, but apparently everybody voted her too smart. Let's get a move on troopers!" Chiron waved for them to follow him as everybody began to follow him in a large clump. As far as Percy could tell, and it was hard for him to tell anything, he knew two things: one, sarcasm did not go well with Chiron AT ALL and two, watching Annabeth on a truth game was absolutely positive in his cause. He was grinning widely without even knowing it, which got him many odd looks. He completely ignored everybody as they all arrived into the wide, spacious room where the game show was hosted. Percy did not have a moment to look around because Chiron had already gotten the machines up.

"The host for today's show will NOT be me. We will have Grover be our host today! Is that alright with you Grover?" Everybody looked at the confused satyr.

"Me?" Grover asked stupidly as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, Grover. You."

"Uh…sure I guess," Grover said as he shrugged his shoulders. He walked up to that big comfy looking chair that the host sits on and sat his goat posterior in it.

"Also, campers, a word from the wise, me, the gods will be here and so will your mortal parents, so watch what secrets you harbor. No pressure of course!" Chiron chirped chipperly, though everybody's eyes were wider than saucers, especially Annabeth's. Chiron sat down on the sidelines as the Olympians started piling into the room, adjusting themselves into the seats. They greeted their children, sat by them and conversed with them, until Grover called order, though very reluctantly. He was already holding a note card and Annabeth was nervously shifting in her chair. Everybody quieted down as Grover started the questions. Everybody already knew the rules to the game, so they waited patiently.

"Annabeth, would you say that you and your step mother are close?" Grover said, rather nervously since it was his first time, but he tried to sound more like the host. Annabeth immediately frowned.

"No…" This did not take anyone by surprise, but the crowd did nonsensical cheering anyway. Grover flipped the note card over.

"Okay, this is your moment of truth: If your step mother died, would you attend her funeral?" The crowd was "ooh"ing and "aw"ing as Annabeth didn't take a moment to think it over.

"No, I would not." The crowd cheered and some even boo'ed as Annabeth's step mother took on a look of offense. The machine in the background played suspenseful music as it began to speak.

"That answer is…true." The crowd broke into applause as the first question got taken off. Annabeth sighed, glad to be over with that. Grover pulled another note card out, now more confident than before.

"Annabeth, have you ever thought about where you'd be if your father never remarried?" Annabeth shifted in her seat for awhile.

" Not really, though I've always wondered."

"Okay, your next moment of truth is this: Do you think your life would have been better off had your step mother never come into your life?" The crowd made "ooh"s as Annabeth thought it over for a moment.

"Yes." Was her simple answer as the machine began to speak once more.

"That answer is…true." The crowd broke into applause as the frown on the step mother's face began to grow much deeper. Annabeth sighed as she peered back at her family on the side. Athena, her father, step mother, and step brothers were sitting there. She sighed as she looked back at Grover.

"Annabeth, you've gone over two easy questions. What do you think so far?" Annabeth fidgeted for a moment.

"Well, the questions aren't as bad as I first expected. But I've got four more questions to finish this round, so I can't really say anything yet," was Annabeth's answer. Grover just nodded in understanding as he pulled another note card and read its contents.

"Annabeth, you have a passion for architecture, am I not correct?"

"Yes, I do love architecture. "

"Then your moment of truth is this: In the story about your mother against Poseidon on who gained control of Athens, is it true that the first time you heard about that story, you found that Poseidon's gift was better because olive trees were not a type of architecture?" The crowd "ooh"d again as Athena almost glared at them all. Poseidon was eagerly awaiting the answer while everybody else was just as eager. Annabeth bit her lip, unsure of what to answer. She closed her eyes for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"Yes, I did." The crowd made even louder noise as Athena frowned deeply, Poseidon on the edge of his seat.

"That answer is…true." The crowd cheered wildly as Annabeth fell back in her seat, sighing in relief. Athena was nearly furious, but she could almost understand her daughter's way of thinking, while Poseidon was jumping in joy inside.

"Annabeth, I'd like to tell you that the show has taken an unexpected turn of events. Apparently, this version of the show only has six questions, and you've gone through three of them. But 

that's beside the point. Annabeth, did you used to admire Luke?" Annabeth blushed a bit, Luke feigning interest in the sudden change of subject.

"Um…yes, a little," Annabeth squeaked, which got her an disapproving frown from her mother and a red Luke. The crowd was whooping and cheering as Annabeth only proceeded to gain a darker shade of red. Grover quickly silenced the audience, noting through his empathy link and Percy was not feeling well.

"Ahem, anyway, your moment of truth is: Did you ever see Luke as more than an idol that you admired?" Grover recited, then looked back at the card. That didn't come out right. Now Annabeth was the darkest shade of red you could think, Athena was fuming, but not too much, and Luke was starting to swell his ego up. Percy looked about ready to murder Grover, who just gulped. Annabeth hesitated for a moment, then answered.

"Er…yes." She said this rather quietly, so Grover could barely hear her.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said yes," Annabeth said, a little bit louder this time. The crowd began to whoop and cheer even louder, despite realizing that they were going to completely trample the gods if they jumped anymore in the stands.

"That answer is…true." The crowd broke into huge applause as Grover took another note card out.

"Annabeth, to be frank with you, I don't want to read this question. If anybody on the side would like to allow Annabeth to skip this question, they may. However, you can only do it once. Would anybody like to skip?" Grover asked as everybody on the sidelines just shook their heads.

"Okay Annabeth, I guess you'll take this question. But first, if I may ask, what do you think Athena thinks of Percy?" This got some people up and eager to hear about it.

"Um…I don't think they're on the best of terms," Annabeth answered truthfully, a bit hesitant with her answer. Grover nodded. Then he sucked in a large gulp of air and exhaled.

"Well, your moment of truth is: Did you refuse to tell Percy the last line in your prophecy before the Kronos War because you feared that it was Percy and that you were worried what would happen?" Annabeth thought it over a moment, but her blush made it quite evident. Athena looked like bright red, but from anger. Percy looked a bit red too, though he wasn't too sure why.

"I guess so…" Annabeth said, though very unsure of herself. Grover took it for a yes, so the machine acted up.

"That answer is…true." The crowd blew up in cheers as Athena stood up, though Annabeth's dad pulled her back down. Annabeth relaxed herself into her chair and gave a large sigh of relief. Then 

Grover picked up the last card and stared at it. His face was a bit flushed as he read it through and through, until Annabeth found herself faced with a quite flustered Grover.

"Um…Annabeth…I really, REALLY don't want to read this question to you, especially in front of Athena. I'm afraid of what's gonna happen if I do, and even more afraid when you answer," Grover spoke, which grabbed everybody's very eager attention. Annabeth thought over all of the secrets that she could have held until she stopped at one, the very one she didn't want her mom to find out. Her face was soon as red as Grover's and the crowd began to start getting really curious. Percy thought over all of the possibilities, and when he stopped at one, he froze. His world seemed to freeze as he thought the possibility over. _No way_, he thought.

"Um…Grover…I think I'll just, uh, quit the game now…," Annabeth tried, Grover nodding with her, until Athena stood.

"Annabeth, I refuse to let you off of this show without letting me know the answer to that question. You will read that question, satyr," Athena commanded sternly, which frightened Grover out of his fur. Annabeth was a bit surprised at the level of sternness in her mother's voice, but she reluctantly sat down, albeit slowly. Athena took her seat as well as Grover gulped, sure of the chaos to erupt from Athena alone at one wrong answer on the next and final question.

"Annabeth, I'm just going to skip asking you a question, and get to the moment of truth. Your moment of truth is: At Mt. St. Helens, two weeks before Percy's sudden appearance back at camp from supposed death, did you kiss Percy before you left him at the volcano to fend of telekhines?" Grover read it really slowly to delay the two words that Athena would absolutely hate in a sentence together. Those words being "kiss" and "Percy", unless there was a "not" somewhere in there separating the two. The crowd gasped in surprise, some even fainted, and she hadn't even answered the question yet! Athena sent the world's most furious warning glare at her daughter, but Annabeth was too busy turning several shades of red to pay it any mind. Percy, on the other hand, sighed in relief. _Oh my gods, I'm soooo relieved! I thought he was going to ask her if she was a lesbian. That would be horrible!_ Percy thought to himself, though unaware that several people were looking at him.

"Annabeth, we're waiting for your answer," Athena almost growled through gritted teeth, trying to pull the truth out of her daughter. Everybody in the crowd agreed, though they pitied her at the moment her answer came out.

"My answer is…yes," Though Annabeth said it with so much reluctance, it was almost as if you would've expected her to just say "That's it, I'm outta here!" right in the middle of the show. The crowd "ooh"d so loudly, the studio walls could not contain them. Athena was at boiling point by now.

"That answer is…(pause longer for a better dramatic effect) true." The crowd exploded in cheers as Athena stood from her perch, steam floating out of her ears like a train whistle. Then, she exploded. Quite literally, actually. She exploded in a glow of bright red and yellow, which everyone shielded their eyes from. Where she used to stand was a smoking pothole, but inside of it was a grenade the size of a cantaloupe. Everybody stared for a minute, blinked, then ran away screaming for dear life. Grover had 

abandoned his host chair and Annabeth had run off to somewhere trying to protect herself from the destructive power of the grenade. Her mother only left one of those when she was FURIOUS. Though nobody could blame her, she had a daughter who kissed the boy in which she channeled her hate for. That's a pretty good reason by itself right there. There were so many other reasons why, but that was the main one. Percy, who had lifted the grenade with his hand, pulled out Riptide and tossed the grenade up in the air like a baseball, holding Riptide in a batting position. Concentrating all of his strength into his arms, he swung just as the grenade was within hitting range, sending it flying off it the sky where it exploded in midair. The blast was phenomenal as it had blown away the top of the Fox building, even though the swing had sent it far off into the distance. Everybody quickly returned to the building, congratulating Percy for saving them, though the building was a different story.

"Mom's not going to be happy when we get back to camp…," Annabeth mumbled to herself as everybody assembled back together. Grover crawled out from under a fallen part of the roof that had broken off during the explosion, dusty and gasping for air.

"Okay, the show's over for today! Tomorrow is Percy Jackson! Stay tuned everyone!" Grover yelled into the camera, which had turned off the moment he finished his speech. Everybody was tired and needed rest, BADLY. They all hurried off to their bunks in the storage room and settled off to sleep, everybody too tired to remember the fiasco that happened only minutes ago. Annabeth was glad that nobody remembered, or was too tired to care, and drifted off to sleep with that in her mind. Percy, however, was wide awake, fearing his turn that was to be tomorrow. He turned over and tried to get a wink of sleep, the last though that lingered in his mind was that he was quite tired of all the torture they put him through.

**That chapter…was horrible. I couldn't really think of questions for Annabeth, but I'll be having fun torturing Percy next chapter. I have so many questions for him, but I'm only going to pick the main ones. This chapter was just a tiny bit shorter than the normal chapters, but this one ran a bit later than the others because thinking up questions for Annabeth is really hard. I'm sorry I didn't give you guys a chance to do this with Annabeth, but if any of you have questions for Percy on "The Moment of Truth", I'd be glad to take suggestions. That doesn't mean, however, that I'll use them all. Okay, I'll end it right here. If you would like, drop by and review, though I don't require it of anybody who reads. Bye!**


	5. Moment of Truth: Percy

**Another late night, another update, am I right? I'm really starting to get random with this, which I can't say I'm not having fun with, but I really need to stay focused. However, I KNOW that I'm going to be having fun with this chapter, since it involves Percy bashing. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! Now, to answer the reviews, which I'm surprised I got so many:**

**pupluver1: Thank you! I'm sure everybody loves a bit of randomness now and then!**

**bubblegum11: I think a lot of people were thinking the same thing, but I decided to hit an even softer spot. Everybody can only imagine what would happen to Percy, no the whole world, if Athena ever found that out.**

**.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales: Yup, that's how I put it in a nutshell. I hope your gut's alright o.O. Yes, the moment we've all wanted to see: the Percy torturing!**

**Edwardzrule: Oh, I'm bringing him in this chapter for Percy's torturing.**

**meiscool2: You're about to! Enjoy it, even though this summer is all about Percy torture.**

**sistergrimm2: Yes, that was a fairly good job on taking the very surprising news. I might use some of those questions! Though, not all of them, sorry to say. I'll pick the ones I like the most!**

**iluvpjo: Thanks for making me feel better about my writing!**

**GreekGeek7: Yes, I did right after I read your review, XD! You've got a great story going there, a very nice plot as well. Though, I've got one question for you: Did you find that kind of information online or did you make it up? Because if you made it up, kudos to you for making it seem like it came straight from the book ! Your first few chapters had that problem with quotation marks and the whole "new paragraph when somebody new is talking" problem.**

**annabethchase45: Hopefully she won't kill Annabeth! Then where will all of us Percabeth supporters turn to?**

**rawrtastic: That depends on how intense you're thinking! Oh, you meant Jeff? Yeah, he's pretty dorky, and his cliff hangers during the show absolutely suck!**

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! I think the last chapter got the most reviews, and I'm glad people are still supporting this! Oh, by the way, I'd like to make this point, even though nobody has told me this. This fanfiction may seem a bit cliché because later on there WILL be a karaoke party somewhere near the end, but I'd just like to say that it's only there because it IS summer time, and some people DO have karaoke parties during the summer. Plus, this is just a compilation of all the fun activities Camp Half Blood could be doing in their spare time, especially the Percy bashing, XD! I just read a review on a different story that was about a karaoke party that I found to be very entertaining, and somebody reviewed to them that the idea was way too cliché, so I just wanted to point that out. Okay, it's time for some Percy bashing!**

Another night meant more pain for the campers of Camp Half Blood on their second day at the Fox Station. Chiron, their activities director, had informed them they would only stay for a few more days, which proceeded in producing groaning campers. Percy, who realized that today was the day it was his turn on the show, tried to ignore everyone's attempt at waking him up so that he could wriggle himself away from his utterly horrible fate…ON TELEVISION. When Annabeth proceeded in nudging him in the back to get him up, he just groaned and grumbled, which made Annabeth only pushed harder. Everybody made way for her because they knew she could wake him up. Percy groaned even louder, which meant, to Annabeth, that he knew she was trying to wake him up. Then, an idea formed in her head. She stood up, and motioned for everybody to clear an area for her. However, it was not actually for her, but for Percy after he woke up.

"Here goes nothing," Annabeth grumbled as she took a step back. Percy was not prepared for the horribly painful fate that awaited him in only five seconds. Percy, confused as to why she gave up, rolled over to find out what happened, though still pretending to sleep, and in only a matter of seconds was Annabeth's shoe ramming its way right into his unguarded and very sensitive face. Everybody gasped as Annabeth realized that she kicked Percy in the face, full force. Though, she couldn't get her foot to stop in mid-kick, so she left it there, hoping nobody from Mt. Olympus would notice. Percy's face went up, then back down as he was kneeling over, his hand gripping his face as he let out a muffled yell. When he managed to finally look up, everybody noticed that his face was completely red and his nose was bleeding. His eyes were probably shut because it was so painful. Once he got a hold of himself he stood up, though he wobbled very evidently.

"What in Poseidon were you thinking when you kicked me, Annabeth?! What were you thinking when you kicked me SQUARE IN THE NOSE?!" Percy yelled very comically while pointing at his nose, which started to flow even faster with blood. He was desperately trying to stop the flow, just in case he ran low on blood and died.

"Well, it isn't my fault you wouldn't wake up," Annabeth fought back, which made a good point. Percy knew he lost, but that didn't mean he couldn't blame a few other things on her.

"Okay then, well, if I die because of too much blood loss, I know EXACTLY who to blame," Percy muffled through his hand, which was already soaking in his own blood. The crowd around them, consisting completely of campers who already knew the epic arguments between the two, watched intently as their argument continued.

"Still, why'd you roll over anyway? You could've at least guessed that I was gonna do something to get you up," Annabeth wondered out loud, which got everybody's attention. Percy flushed a little, though you couldn't really tell since his face was already red from pain.

"Because I thought you guys gave up on trying to wake me up," Percy mumbled inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, what was that Percy? I couldn't quite hear you because you were mumbling," Annabeth said, accenting it by cupping her hand around the back of her ear, showing that she was listening. She was already smirking from the victory that she knew she had won.

"I said, because I thought you guys gave up on trying to wake me up!" Percy said, louder this time so everybody could hear. "Now somebody get me a tissue so I can plug my nose up," Percy said before somebody could retort something at him. After that fiasco was over, they all filed their way into the game room where they were going to do another episode of Demigod Moment of Truth. Percy's nose had stopped flowing and he had cleaned it all up before the show started, so nobody suspected a thing. The entire audience came bursting into the auditorium, including the Olympian Gods. Percy peered over at the people to be his very special guests and noted who was there. His mom was there, of course, Poseidon was there, and surprisingly Paul Blofis was there as well. Percy's eyes were wide for a minute, but his mother signaled that she had told him everything. Percy sighed in relief, but soon he was grieving because the show was starting and Grover was already looking at the first card. A smile played onto his face, then a large grin, as if he was on the verge of cracking up.

"Okay Percy, your first question. But first, how do you feel about being here?" Grover asked, still grinning. Percy teetered his head to each side, as if thinking about it.

"Well, Grover, I feel like not being here, to be completely honest," Percy said, smiling as the crowd laughed at his well placed joke. Grover chuckled as well, though not completely sure whether Percy was doing this for the publicity, or because that was really how he felt. Grover was sure it was both.

"Okay then, Mr. Hotshot. Your first moment of truth is this: Behind his back, do you refer to your mother's boyfriend Paul Blofis as 'Blowfish'?" Grover said, grinning like an idiot. Paul, on the other hand, was frowning, though he looked mildly interested to see what the answer was. Percy was a bit nervous about answering that, but he tried to keep his cool.

"Honestly, yes I do. I mean, Blofis. Doesn't that sound like 'blowfish'? It isn't an insult, I swear," Percy pointed out quickly, which got him a half understanding, half amused look from Paul. Poseidon was chuckling to himself, though truthfully, Poseidon did that sometimes too.

"That answer is…true," went the machine as the crowd cheered, though many of them laughed. Grover peered at the next card, his grin now a full blown snicker. Percy, a bit confused, wondered what the question was. Sure, he had some pretty horrible secrets that he'd rather not reveal to everyone, but what would be so funny?

"Percy, how do you feel about you school lunch? I mean, if they served seafood?" Grover asked, trying to sound completely serious, though it really wasn't shining through. Poseidon frowned, almost standing up to protest against that, but Percy beat him to the chase.

"That's horrible! I mean, seafood is absolutely delectable and everybody enjoys some good seafood now and then, but eating seafood is horrible! That's complete murder right there!" Percy protested, which got him some weird stares from his peers and the Olympians. Annabeth was shaking her head, thinking how much of an idiot he could be, while Athena pitied the person who married the poor, idiot boy. Of course, she would not ever accept the possibility that her daughter would be the one she pitied ever so much. Poseidon, on the other hand, was nodding his head in full respect with his arms 

crossed over his chest, completely unaware that his son had called seafood "delectable". Grover was hunched over in his seat.

"O…kay…well then! Your next moment of truth is: Is it true that you were once sent to the school psychologist because during a biology class, you were protesting and making a scene because you were studying the organs of fish and the class was going to dissect a Salmon for scientific study?" Grover announced, which caused him to start snickering loudly. The audience laughed along with him, though Percy was a bit red in the face. He remembered that moment as if it was yesterday, but it was only a month ago. Poseidon looked questionable as to whether he was angry because of the science experiment, or happy that his son had made a scene to save some fish, even though they were already dead to begin with.

"To be completely truthful with you, the answer is no. It happened three times, not just once," Percy pointed out, which made everybody stop laughing for a moment, stare at him with a very odd look, then start busting out laughing again. Grover had already fallen prey to the cold floor as he tumbled off of the host chair and onto the floor. Percy just looked at them, as if asking them "What?". After about an hour of laughter, everybody's laughter was brought down to a minimum, though many were still randomly bursting in laughter at the thought.

"That answer is…true." The machine proclaimed, which caused loud laughter and loud cheers from the crowd. Grover was sitting comfortably in his chair, though still bleating a few laughs every now and then, much to Percy's utter dismay.

"Okay, I'm done. Your next question, Percy, is one that intrigues quite a bit. Something I probably never knew about you. But first, answer me this: What do you think of singing?" This caused some chuckles from the crowd, though many were eager to hear about it.

"Well, occasionally I enjoy a good song, especially when I feel up to it," Percy answered, which caused Grover to nod.

"Okay, your next moment of truth is: Is it true that occasionally, when you're alone or when nobody is listening or looking, you like to sing to yourself?" Grover asked, though he was grinning quite a bit while reading the question. Percy turned red in the face, and the crowd leaned in. Percy mumbled something inaudible, but Grover just urged him on.

"I said, yes I do," Percy said a bit louder. The crowd waited for the machine to confirm this.

"That answer is…true," the machine mechanically answered as the crowd fell back in surprise. Percy Jackson, singing?! What was the world coming to?! Grover looked a bit surprised himself, though before he even said he never knew this. The room was quiet for a moment, then Grover looked over at Percy. Percy stared back at him, wondering why he was even staring at him in the first place.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Percy asked Grover, who was still staring a bit. Then his face turned a slight shade of pink as he poked his index fingers together.

"Percy, is it possible for you to…uh…sing something for us?" That was it?! Percy almost fell over in his chair at the sheer idiocy of it all. Grover stared at him for Zeus knows how long to ask him this?! Percy just nodded numbly as Grover started to grin. He plugged in everything faster than lightning and tossed a microphone into Percy's hand.

"What do you want me to sing?" Percy asked, confused at the whole idea of singing in front of camp and the Olympians. Grover thought it over as he looked through a bunch of karaoke CDs. Percy peered over, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Grover, you carry around a bunch of karaoke CDs?"

"No, they were supplied for that show that I think they took off the air. "Don't Forget the Lyrics" was it? Anyway, the first song I want you to sing will be one of your choice, then I want you to sing this song for me." Grover passed over a paper to Percy as he read the song Grover wanted. He raised his eyebrow again at the song choice, but decided not to question it.

"How 'bout…Absolutely by Nine Days," Percy suggested as Grover pushed in a CD, though he was trapped in a huge pile of karaoke favorites. The background music began as he instantly started singing.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_Now how many days in the year_

_She woke up with hope_

_But she only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making her promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_Now how many days disappear_

_When you look in the mirror_

_So how do you choose_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_Now how many lovers would stay_

_Just to put up with this stuff_

_Every day and all day_

_Now how did we wind up this way_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose_

_Now how do we get there today_

_When we're talking too far for the price of our shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Whose pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles!_

The crowd was absolutely stunned as Percy ended the song on that happy note. Grover was gaping at him as he bleated several times from under the pile of CDs as Athena and Annabeth were utterly surprised. Percy's voice was awesome! Everybody must've been thinking the same thing because suddenly, the crowd began to cheer wildly, throwing things about. They began to chant Percy's name as he threw himself onto his chair. Grover pushed in another CD as music began to play once more, this one on a bit more of an upbeat note. People recognized this song. Before the song, Percy announced something to everyone.

"This song was chosen by our host, so whatever the song means, blame it on Grover!" On that last note, Percy's voice rang through the auditorium on a perfect note.

_Feels like I'm losin' my mind_

_Caught up tryin' to count all these girls in my life_

_So hard for me to resist_

_When they walk by, they give me the eye, and I fall in love every time_

_And it's so deceiving how people perceive me_

_But I'm in search of the perfect one, yeah_

_Fell in love with a girl on Sunday_

_Fell in love with another on Monday_

_Who knows what'll happen today_

_I'm goin' girl crazy_

_Wine and dinin' all these honeys_

_Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money_

_Even though it's kinda funny_

_I'm still girl crazy_

_It seems like time after time_

_I'm living it up, spreading my love to all the girls I can find_

_I know it's not the way I should be_

_But what can I do, I'm just a fool, and I'm livin' life free_

_And it's so deceiving how people perceive me_

_But I'm in search of the perfect one_

_And it's so deceiving how people perceive me_

_But I'm still searching for the only one, yeah, yeah_

_Fell in love with a girl on Sunday_

_Fell in love with another on Monday_

_Who knows what will happen today_

_I'm going girl crazy_

_Win and dinin' all these honeys_

_Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money_

_Even though it's kinda funny_

_I'm still girl crazy_

_Some call this make believe_

_I call it reality_

_It's true, yes, what they see_

_That every time I hold someone_

_That's when I want the other one_

_Can't stop, I like it anyway_

_A different girl, a different day_

_It's just me, what can I say_

_And every time I find someone_

_That's when I want another one_

_I'm goin' girl crazy_

_Fell in love with a girl on Sunday_

_Fell in love with another on Monday_

_Who knows what will happen today_

_I'm goin' girl crazy_

_Wine and dinin' all these honeys_

_Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money_

_Even though it's kinda funny_

_I'm still girl crazy_

_Fell in love with a girl on Sunday_

_Fell in love with another on Monday_

_Who knows what will happen today_

_I'm goin' girl crazy_

_Wine and dinin' all these honeys_

_Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money_

_Even though it's kinda funny_

_I'm still girl crazy_

_I'm still girl crazy_

_I'm goin' girl crazy_

_I'm goin' girl crazy_

The song finished as Percy gulped for air. Everybody in the auditorium cheered, but then stared at Grover, who sheepishly smiled in his corner. Many girls were glaring at him, though Percy was too tired to care. Then, he peered over and guess who, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was at the door for some reason and she had heard everything, except for the part where he said to blame Grover. One evil glare and a running girl equals Rachel at that point. Percy reached his arm out to stop her, but she was gone before he could explain. Then he noticed something. Near Luke's seat was an Iris Message made out to Calypso, who stared horrifically at Percy. Percy eyes widened in horror as the Iris message was disrupted by the swift hand of Calypso. Percy just collapsed onto the floor, one from exhaustion, and two, from his huge girl problems. The karaoke system was put away as the show began again. Grover was back in his seat, albeit covered in tomatoes, while Percy was slumped in his seat.

"Hey Grover, what do you think Juniper'll say?" Percy pointed out as Grover just realized this. Annabeth, who heard this, rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell her! Please?" Grover pleaded as Percy just nodded tiredly. The game music began again, which got Grover back in his seat.

"Okay Percy, you've still got three more moments of truth. But first, have you ever told anybody why you were gone for two weeks before coming back to camp after the Mt. Helens incident?"

"Er…no," Percy said uneasily, kind of seeing where this was going. He was blushing a bit, but he tried to hide it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the frown on Annabeth's face.

"Then, you next moment of truth is: It is true that during the two weeks of your disappearance, you were at Calypso's island and you were enjoying it?" Grover asked in all seriousness as the crowd gasped and Percy feared the worst. He could feel the million dagger glare Annabeth was shooting behind him and the increasingly disapproving frown from Athena. He looked over at Grover and gave him a look that told him to run later because he was going to strangle him. Though a bit hesitant, Percy decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes." That was the simple answer that had the crowd in a huge uproar. They settled down to hear the machine confirm.

"That answer is…true," was the last thing heard as the crowd exploded in complaints and arguments. Percy wasn't quite sure why they weren't cheering, but he could see the depressed face on Annabeth, the worried and yet pitied look on Athena's face, Poseidon's very confused yet oddly happy, and I mean childish happy, face, and Grover's disapproving face. Percy just sighed, trying to see if he could imagine his day getting any worse. Sadly, he could not that wasn't something about the world getting blown up. The show continued, though everybody was still protesting around, and Grover stared at the last two cards. He frowned at each one, though his face soon cracked a huge grin. His face was unbelievably bright red though, as far as anybody could tell from about a mile radius. Percy tilted his head in confusion as Grover looked up at him.

"Percy, to be perfectly honest with you, I REEAAALLLY don't want to ask you this question. Nor do I want to ask you the final question. I can whisper it to you since this truth is a bit embarrassing. A bit waaaay embarrassing." Grover was completely beet red, but he managed to find his way to Percy's ear and whispered the truth into his ear. Even the best ear couldn't catch what he whispered, but whatever it was, Percy began to turn a tomato red as well.

"Grover, I suggest not reading those two if you value your life," Percy threatened through gritted teeth. He was a bit surprised that the machine read that far into his life. Grover was glowing a brighter red than red hot molten lava as his nose started to bleed. Percy was staring at his friend in horror as he pushed the blood out by snorting his nose.

"Percy, is it alright if I just read the first one?" Grover asked, trying not to stutter. The crowd was getting rather curious to find out what was so embarrassing. Percy's eyes turned red as he looked at Grover, evil just threatening to pour out of his body.

"Grover, I don't like people knowing that secret. _I_ don't even want to remember that moment," Percy mentioned, the crowd getting ridiculously restless. Grover was cowering in fear at his friend's evil aura, but the machine would not have it. The question appeared on the screen as Grover was trying not to imagine the question in reality. Everybody read the question on the board and the room was dead silent for a long moment as Percy turned red. The words on the board etched out:

"Is it true that once, during lunch when you were 15, a ridiculously beautiful girl in your class found you to be hot and tried to seduce you by anonymously placing a note in your locker and meeting you behind the school in nothing but a skimpy bikini?" Crickets chirped as several of the male audience members went to the bathroom and locked the door with a very loud and quick click. Percy had his face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth. Grover was one of those guys who ran away, though he was SUPPOSED to be hosting the show. The Olympian gods had wide eyes as they stared at the young hero, who was probably basking in the humiliation of having people know his deep dark secret. Poseidon, who was probably in happy land or something, was not paying attention and did not notice the question on the board. When the guys came back, they had a wide range of bleeding marks around their mouth and even on their nose. A box of tissues was conveniently placed as Grover ran back to his post, exhausted. He gasped for large gulps of air as he looked at Percy, whose face was still a burning bright red. The crowd was silent for a long time, and the girls in the audience were also wide eyed.

"So Percy, a-are you going to a-answer that?" Grover managed, stuttering several times. Everybody kind of got the gist as to why. Percy, completely humiliated already, just slowly nodded his head, which caused everybody's eyes to go wide once again.

"Yeah, it's true. That was probably the worst day of my life because some photographer kid from the Photo class took a picture at the worst possible moment and in about two minutes, the entire school knew about it. Heck, just to make me feel worse, he even wrote the entire conversation we had on the back of the photo and made copies. I told you not to ask that question," Percy mumbled the last sentence, but nobody seemed to notice because they were trying to process what he just said into their heads. Grover was a bit hesitant at first, but he blurted out the question after the machine had confirmed that this was, in fact, true.

"Percy, I know this sounds weird but can we see the picture?" The room became silent again, Percy staring at Grover like he had just become a Laistrygonian. Very slowly, Percy searched through his pocket for the picture and handed it to Grover. Without opening it, because it was in an envelope, he looked at Percy.

"You carry this picture around?"

"No, I just figured they'd probably bring this up. It was just in case."

"O…kay…" Grover slowly and shakily opened up the envelope, took one look at the photograph, and blood instantly burst out of his nose like a waterfall. He quickly covered it with his hand and a bundle of tissues while running to a nearby bush. The picture floated down as Percy tried desperately to catch it before it flew to Zeus knows where. However, it only succeeded in landing right into Annabeth's lap, who was sitting in the front row with Athena. Percy's face fell flat onto the floor as he skidded across the stage, his face burning on impact. People in the audience could hear Grover's odd moaning sounds as they all backed farther away from the bush they presumed Grover was in. Percy was too hurt to care, but he knew that the picture would soon make its way around and back into his hands, only to have everybody in camp know about it. Annabeth picked the picture up, took one look at it, and ran to the bathroom to vomit. The gods quickly passed it around, looking green as they did. Soon, the hands of the audience had it. The first guy to even look at the picture quickly ran off to the bathroom, blood splotches the size of a watermelon left in his tracks.

"I expected it to be bad, but that bad?" Percy mumbled to himself. The first girl to get a hold of it after Annabeth stared at it in utter disgust, but once she finished reading the dialogue, she too joined Annabeth in the washroom. The picture made its way around and around the auditorium, and soon the place was empty because everybody had run off to go vomit or relieve themselves. Annabeth, who came back first with Grover, stared at Percy in sympathy. Percy couldn't see it though because his face was still flat on the floor. Percy got up, his face red from the pain, and sat back down on his seat. The machine had gotten a hold of the picture somehow and had shut itself off.

"Seaweed Brain, I have never felt more sorry for you in my life," Annabeth said slowly, sympathy in every word. The audience somehow piled itself back into the auditorium, paying attention despite all of the innocence that had been deprived of them.

"We're going to end the show here because if that question really got everyone, you guys will never, EVER want to hear the last question. We'll just end it here," Grover called out as everybody nodded quickly and dashed out of the auditorium. Percy slowly got up and trudged out. The bunks were quickly filled as everyone was about ready to jump in bed and forget anything ever happened. Percy was the last person to jump in bed. The moment he felt comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could be, he fell right to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, everybody soon woke up again and filed through his stuff, which he kept in a black suit case near his bunk. He was so out of it, he didn't notice them looking through and hearing them make more dashes for the bathroom. The only words the process through his mind while he slept were:

"OH MY GODS!"

**Yep, an extra long chapter just to torture Percy. Was that last question intense enough? Oh, and thank you to sistergrimm2 for the great ideas for questions. I changed the seafood question up a bit to my liking, but credit still goes to you. I'm sure you guys are probably dying to know why they were so disgusted by the pictures in his black suit case and what the final question is, right? Too bad, I'll never tell! Oh, and that last idea, the one that disgusted everybody, was from something that really happened to my friend. The first time I heard it, I thought it was funny. Then just now, I remembered it, so I used it! This is thirteen pages long, but mostly because of the songs. This chapter tops everything that I've done so far. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, we'll be interrogating Grover, the host himself!**


	6. Moment of Water Fights?

**Agh! I'm so late today! Well, that isn't my fault. I was busy all day today and I'm typing this while watching Snow Buddies :D. I'm only thirteen, what can I say? I'm trying hard to focus on typing in the dark because I don't want to wake anybody up. I dimmed my screen and my eyesight is already horrible to begin with, so there isn't much to lose. Now, to answer my faithful reviewers!**

**PJOluver: I update pretty fast for a writer, if you ask me :P**

**bubblegum11: I'm glad you do!**

**.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales: Well, as explained so very briefly in my last author's note, this chapter is a continuation on the Moment of Truth. I'm sorry, I already planned for Grover to go this time. Maybe next chapter! Is that okay?**

**rawrtastic: Well, I would have Percy answer that last question, but I'd like to keep this story to an exclusive T and below rating ;D. **

**Chaoth: You must be a new addition to my reviewers! Welcome aboard, matey XD! I'm glad you like it so far! I hope to hear from you in later chapters.**

**GreekGeek7: That's awesome, your ideas I mean! Oh, I would do that, but I don't watch TV much, so I'm sure you can piece that together with your smart mind and come to the fact that I don't really watch ABC shows. Although, if you could explain them to me, I might add them later on!**

**sistergrimm2: Your ideas were great, that's why I used them! I'd tell ya, but that would ruin all the fun for later! They do play a semi-important role later on.**

**meiscool2: Are you familiar with the concept usually used in many animated shows when a character finds something incredibly hot? They usually get a nosebleed, so that should answer your question.**

**silverkrystal11: Oh…scarred. Well, who wouldn't be XD!**

**Now that that's over with, we should start the chapter, right? Let's go!**

Percy awoke the earliest of everybody, only to see his stuff scattered everywhere. His personal stuff as well. He scratched his chin and stared at the piles and piles of his stuff.

"Wonder what all of my stuff is doing out here…," Percy muttered as he cleaned everything up and locked up his black suitcase. He got himself ready for another day of hell at the Fox Station as the campers woke up one day one. As he passed each one of the campers, they looked at him with faces of pity, sympathy, fear, or all of them blended together. He was completely confused, but just traced it all back to the day before. He shrugged it off, though he feared for the other campers. They were probably all scarred for life, but that wasn't his fault, now was it? The campers all filed into the Fox Station like the two days before and sat in their audience seats. Grover was about to assume his position in the host's chair, but Chiron stopped him.

"Grover, today you are the contestant on the Moment of Truth. I will be the host today, so no need to worry," Chiron said, his creepy smile playing not so gracefully across his lips. Grover shivered as a cold chill went up his spine. That smile could really do that to someone. He just shakily walked to the contestant chair and looked over at his two closest friends, who were busy talking to each other, though it was mostly Percy cowering in fear as Annabeth interrogated him. Grover just sighed, his worries forgotten as his two closest friends bickered on like they always did, sending a warm feeling through the satyr's little heart. He was about to go into a whole dramatic scene about friendship when Chiron coughed to be recognized. Grover quickly turned in his chair as the lights dimmed and the room began to glow mysteriously.

"Grover…are you prepared to face impending doom? To overcome obstacles in which you've never known?" Chiron said, his face growing more mysterious and creepy at the same time. The crowd scooted back several feet as Annabeth and Percy clung to each other for safety. Though funny as the scene was, Grover was trying to keep himself from peeing himself as Chiron seemed to grow larger and scarier by the moment.

"Um…yes?" was Grover's meek reply as Chiron grew serene and happy again, scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Ya know, I liked it better when Grover was the host. Chiron's is getting a bit creepy," Percy muttered to Annabeth, who nodded, though she could almost instantly trace Chiron back to Poseidon, who had been acting like a little child ever since the show had begun. Currently, he was holding two fish sock puppets and making them talk to each other, making funny faces and using funny gestures to show how they spoke…almost like charades. The crowd grew silent as Chiron plucked his first question card seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ahem! Grover, is it true that you once fell in love with a blueberry bush?" Chiron stated calmly, adjusting his glasses every now and then to look professional. The crowd gave a loud chuckle as Grover blushed red.

"Er…yeah," was Grover's belated answer. The crowd laughed even louder as Percy looked like he was cracking up while Annabeth was just shaking her head in disapproval.

"Since _someone_ destroyed the machine yesterday, I need my cards to provide me the answer," Chiron said almost nastily as he looked at Percy with an evil glint in his old and wise eyes, which sent more than just a chill down Percy's spine. Something more along the lines of a blizzard, or an avalanche. Percy just hid behind his chair as the crowd, and Grover, awaited Chiron's answer.

"That answer is true," Chiron said monotonously as the crowd decided not to cheer for once. Chiron felt inside his coat for the next card, but found that he couldn't find it. "What in the gods' names…" Chiron started, but got some evil glares from the gods, so decided not to continue.

"What's wrong, Chiron?" Grover asked, though glad that he didn't have to endure anymore horrible questioning.

"My cue cards are gone!" Chiron grumbled angrily as he searched everywhere around and on him. The crowd kept a laugh in as Chiron frantically searched for his cue cards. Grover took the moment of confusion as a chance to walk over to his friends and talk to them.

"You think Chiron has gone off the deep end?" Percy asked, a bit of fear in his voice. Annabeth and Grover could only nod, their faces filled with fear as well as Chiron stomped around the stage, looking desperately for the missing cards. Then, his booming voice broke the mumbling sounds.

"They're gone! Show dismissed! Go do whatever, but the show is cancelled!" Chiron shouted angrily as he left, muttering about how his summer was not going as planned. The audience was gone in a matter of seconds as the three heroes left right after them. They wandered around the set as golf carts and actors were running around, scripts in hand and yelling commands.

"So this is what it's like in Hollywood…," Percy wondered aloud as the other two nodded.

"This isn't exactly what I expected from a Hollywood set, especially with all of these fake heroes and actors. I always thought they were real," Grover commented, which got him odd looks from Annabeth and Percy.

"What are you talking about? These people are only actors because they aren't demigods like us Grover," Annabeth pointed out, though Grover didn't seem to understand much.

"Wise Girl just said that these people act because they haven't got cool super powers like us," Percy translated, which got Grover to nod in understanding. Annabeth threw her hands in the air in annoyance as the three continued to walk. They walked down the strip and Percy's mind flashed with an idea. The other two could practically see his face light up, which got them both scared.

"Hey guys! I have a great idea!"

"And what IS this great idea, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked cautiously, aware that Percy's grin was sort of evil looking. He grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"I think we should…have a water gun fight!" Percy shouted as he pulled a Nerf water gun out of nowhere and started blasting Annabeth with it, then Grover. They backed away, trying not to back down too much so they would strike back at Percy when he stopped firing to recharge. Percy chased them around the strip, scaring some of the directors and managers half to death. Percy was laughing like an idiot as his friends ran away from him. Annabeth ran behind a stack of boxes as Grover ran behind a studio set. Percy stood alert as he circled around with his battle weapon intact. Annabeth sat behind the boxes, for the first time realizing the baseball bat next to her. She picked it up, examined it, then grinned evilly. Percy turned his back on the boxes for one second, not realizing the girl behind him with a raised baseball bat. He quickly shifted his feet around and pivoted towards where Annabeth stood, though was instantly batted in the head with a full force smash on the head with a wooden baseball bat.

"Ugh…," Percy groaned as he tilted way back, so far that it looked like he would fall over any second. He tiled way back as Grover suddenly jumped out with a bump of silly string spray cans. He fired 

at Percy and Annabeth, but missed horribly and hit the director for the movie "The Dark Knight" by accident. Percy, who was too confused and out of it to realize, fired water in several directions, blasting one towards Annabeth, Grover, the manager, the director, and the studio set. The set fell over onto the artist who was painting it and he screamed something in muffled French and muttled English before having the set fall on him, which set off another chain of stages to fall over until everything came crashing down, smoke billowing and dust flying about. Everybody coughed as Percy fell to the ground, completely unconscious. The director looked at Annabeth and Grover, who grinned sheepishly before lifting Percy and running away. The director screamed something at them, but they couldn't hear him.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up you idiot!" Annabeth whispered harshly to Percy, who was mumbling and rubbing his head.

"Geez Wise Girl, you hit hard! Why is it that every time something happens to me, it's always because you're beating me up?!" Percy shouted in agony as the other two ignored him. The sky was already starting to turn a glowing orange as the sunset started to descend.

"We've only got a few hours before the sun comes down. We should probably get back to the set," Annabeth pointed out, but Percy had other plans.

"C'mon! Let's do one more fun thing before we go back. Let's…let's… "

"Let's what?!" Grover asked, almost pleadingly.

"I don't really know…," Percy said slowly as Grover beat him over the head. Annabeth just rolled her eyes as they carried the unconscious Percy to the set. The audience stared at them as they realized Percy was unconscious, covered in silly string, and a large bump was on his head. They also noticed that Annabeth and Grover were soaking wet. Chiron looked at them, thoroughly confused, though everybody else was as well. Annabeth caught his stare and shook her head.

"Long story, Chiron. Though, if you really want to hear it, you'll ask Grover," Annabeth stated, which got Grover looking at her.

"What?!" Grover nearly yelled as Percy began to come to.

"Where's the party?" Percy slurred as everybody looked at him funny. Chiron then feared the worst.

"Did…did Percy get intoxicated?" Chiron asked slowly, but lucky for him, Annabeth and Grover shook their heads. Chiron sighed in relief, then became serious again.

"Then what happened?" Chiron said in his most serious tone, which everyone was pretty scared of.

"Ergh…I remember an awesome Nerf gun and some crazy snake thingies that kept sticking to me and I remember a yellowish, wood-ish looking yeti arm hit me in the head…," Percy slurred again, which 

just goes to show that Percy does sound like an idiot when he gets knocked on the head. Chiron gave the three of them odd stares as the crowd proceeded to chuckle lightly.

"Er…the truth is, Percy wanted to do a water gun fight, so he pulled this Nerf water gun out and sprayed us with it. We hid, then Annabeth hit Percy in the head with a baseball bat, and I tried to shoot him with silly string, but I missed, hit the director, and got him angry. Percy, who was still out of it, tried to shoot us with the water gun, but hit this background thing instead, flattened some guy with a palette, caused a chain of falling stuff, destroyed the set, and then we made a run for it," Grover explained quickly, which got the crowd into a weird silence. Then, they busted out laughing, which somehow got Percy laughing with them for no apparent reason.

"Hehe…I don't even know why I'm laughing…," Percy said dumbly as he fell over in his chair and fell asleep, snoring soundly as the crowd ceased laughing. Chiron just cleared his throat and sighed. He peered over at Percy, then at Annabeth, then at Grover, then at himself. He almost sighed inwardly, but sucked it up.

"Well, I guess we'll just end the day with this happy note since Percy here seems to be drunken somehow, and our contestant seems to be…drenched in water. We'll just start off on a happy note tomorrow, and the normal host will be brought back. We'll just follow normal procedure and forget today even happened. Everybody, off!" Chiron ordered as everybody filed out, talking about their day and wondering who the next contestant would be. Annabeth and Grover had to carry Percy out, but for some reason he seemed to get lighter. Once they had safely carried him back into his bunk and put him to sleep, they tied him to the bed, just for extra protection. Annabeth crawled into her bunk and Grover to a hammock outside. The moon was just reaching its high point when a door shutting sound rang throughout the halls, alerting Annabeth, but she let it pass.

**This chapter was shorter than usual because this one was dragged out a bit long, and I've had a bit of a tiring day. I hope you guys enjoy it, even though it is very random and probably has no point, but you can call it a filler. Oh well, as long as you guys enjoy so far, I'm happy, no matter how tired :D**


	7. Moment of Percabeth?

**I'm back, and a bit earlier than usual because I had visitors today and many of them wouldn't stop bothering me. I need to write this before they come back. Heh, I just wanted to write this I guess. Someone requested more Percabeth, and I can't believe the setup I have! It's almost like the Fates wanted me to make this chapter Percabeth! Now, to answer reviews:**

**.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales: Wouldn't we all, wouldn't we all? I just wonder how many times worse it is when it's Annabeth behind that bat o.O**

**User Name 14441444: Thank you very much!**

**pupluver1: Yes, that WAS random! I think I did that on purpose XD!**

**bubblegum11: You don't hafta!**

**silverkrystal11: XD, I couldn't think of anything else to call it!**

**rawrtastic: Yes, the T rating is nice. I'm not sure anyone believes this, but the setup is absolutely, or almost absolutely, perfect for Percabeth! Let's see, a semi-drunk Percy, a truth game show currently airing his arch nemesis who probably knows his secret, and a love goddess who is obsessed with the relationship between Percy and Annabeth. How do ya like that?**

**annabethchase45: I hope she didn't think you were too crazy!**

The morning was just like every other morning at the Fox Station. The campers had to wake up with aching backs and huge headaches as they groaned every minute of the day. Annabeth and Grover had already gotten up and were staring at Percy, who was snoring his head off in his bunk. His laying style was very awkward and he was incredibly loud when it came to snoring. Grover was about to shake him awake, but Annabeth stopped him, pulling out her new baseball bat for emphasis. Grover just weakly nodded as she raised the bat up, smashing it right down onto Percy's head, creating a third bump on his head. He woke up with a start, though he was still very groggy from yesterday. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but failed as he fell back onto his bunk.

"Ugh…what happened?" Percy mumbled as Annabeth and Grover just glared at him. "What?"

"Percy, do you remember being drunk on who knows what yesterday?" Annabeth asked, obviously annoyed at his very low intelligence. He scratched his chin, though the noise was just _music_ to his ears.

"Er…no," Percy grumbled as Annabeth just slapped her face and Grover just didn't know what to do.

"Whatever. Hurry up and get dressed, we have to go to the studio," Annabeth ordered as Percy slowly found his way to the bathroom to get ready. After fifteen minutes of possibly useless time, Percy came out, looking just as disheveled as he was fifteen minutes ago, the only difference being his attire. His eyes had dark bags under them, yet you could barely see them. Grover was already out the door and waving for them to follow. His eyes almost shined with new blackmail ideas as Annabeth quickly 

grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him to the studio. The three of them took seats near Thalia where the family and friends sat. Luke was already in the contestant's chair and Grover made his way towards the host's seat, leaving Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia to sit by themselves in the visitor's seats. Percy was wobbling in his seat, trying to keep himself up and not trying to fall over in pain. He had a huge headache and it wasn't helping his cause anymore than the crazy blasting of noise through his ear each time somebody even whispered to him. Luke looked confident in his seat as Grover was a bit more worried about how Percy would do throughout the show.

"Luke, how are you feeling today?" Grover asked his participant, though his eyes kept darting towards Percy. Every second he turned his head in Percy's direction, he had already wobbled in a different direction than before. Luke still had a calm smile on his face.

"I'm feeling good, very confident today," Luke answered in a strong voice. Grover, on the other hand, noticed Percy wobbling even more than before. He felt like going over there and supporting Percy on one side, but his duties as a host was too much to risk, especially with all of Olympus and Camp Half Blood watching. Luke didn't seem to mind as he just smiled and waved to the audience during his leisure time.

"Well, Luke, your first question for today. How close do you think you are to Percy?" Grover asked as Luke thought it over a moment. Percy perked up at the sound of his name, stopping the wobbling for a few moments. Grover was glad, until he started to wobble even stranger than before. Letting it sleep, the satyr slapped his forehead, which caused the audience to murmur among themselves.

"I'd say we're pretty close. Not as close, of course, as Annabeth," Luke answered, slyly placing that last part in just to get Annabeth to blush on national television. And so she did, her face turning a nice shade of pink as you could probably hear Aphrodite scream like a fangirl in the audience. Percy was too dumb to care, partly because he could feel the intoxicating taste of something he ate yesterday return to his mouth. He started drooling for no reason and Thalia promptly took a seat away from him. Grover just pretended that didn't happen and turned back to Luke.

"Luke, your first moment of truth is: Would you say that you could trust Percy in a moment of great need?" Without thinking twice, Luke answered.

"Of course! The boy practically lives off of saving his friends, not to mention the countless times he risked his life to save our dear Annabeth sitting next to him in the stands," Luke smirked as Annabeth began to turn even redder. Percy just sort of sat there and drooled, occasionally sucking it all up and starting a fresh batch of saliva. Grover just chuckled along with the crowd, though through his empathy link he could just feel the stupidity run through him like an electric shock.

"Well, the machine is broken now, so I'm going to see…ah! This answer is indeed true. Now Luke, how close do you find yourself to Thalia?" Grover knew he had hit a kind of a soft spot as he saw Luke stop for a moment and turn a very unnoticeable shade of red. Thalia, who did not seem to be 

affected by this ordeal at all, just sat on the side, watching Percy slowly tilt way too close to Annabeth, or way too far from Annabeth. In the end, he just fell back into his chair.

"I'd say we're pretty close. We've known each other for a long time, longer than I can account for," was Luke's brilliant answer. He seemed confident in himself.

"Your second moment of truth is: If Thalia were not involved with the Hunters, would you have asked her out had you come to the good side earlier?" The crowd was not truly surprised, but whistled loudly as Luke began to turn a very noticeable maroon color, Thalia involved in the same action. Suddenly, one big spotlight seemed to light up where Annabeth and Percy were sitting. In the glow of the new lights that almost blinded Annabeth, since Percy was too dumb to really care for his eyes, they could see Percy had somehow fallen into some weird kind of sleep on Annabeth's shoulder, somehow not drooling on her but making a huge puddle of saliva on the floor. Annabeth was kind of red, while Percy was just snoring away. The crowd laughed at the sight, though Aphrodite was nothing but excited at this new development. Then, Percy began to mumble some gibberish, then those became understandable words.

"Annabeth…did you know that I love you…?" Percy mumbled in very slurred words. His words were so slurred and drunken, nobody seemed to understand him at first. Then, the message was processing through everyone's mind as Annabeth began to flow a brilliant shade of tomato red. The female population in the crowd squealed at this new event and the male population just whistled for the drunken idiot.

"Uh…," was all that came out of Annabeth's mouth as she could feel her mother's piercing eyes dig right through her back. Percy had already somehow positioned himself so that the back of his head lay on her shoulder and he was staring up at the glowing lights on the ceiling. He didn't seem to be affected because he was staring straight into the glare of the lights.

"And ya know wha? I think you are _soooo_ pretty, almost as pretty as that goddess of somethin'…," Percy mumbled, wondering what goddess he had in mind. Although we all know he was talking about Aphrodite, he didn't seem to know what he was doing, so does it really matter? Now Annabeth was so red, she would be the first thing you saw if you looked into a white room. The crowd nearly squealed at the scene, but kept it in them. But not for long, as Percy made a bold move and flipped himself around, smashing his very intoxicated lips onto her soft ones, which had the crowd erupting in loud cheers, whistles, and screams. Their very odd kiss lasted about three minutes before Percy decided to let go and fall asleep. Just before he went to sleep, he murmured something.

"If only that Lukey guy and that tree girl got together some time soon…," were the last words Percy spoke before falling into a deep slumber. The crowd soon died down as they noticed the angry, red contestant in the participant's chair.

"Why that drunken idiot!" Luke growled through clenched teeth as he realized Thalia was just as angry, and probably just as embarrassed. Annabeth looked at their murderous eyes as Luke went straight up to Percy's ear and yelled.

"WAKE UP YOU DRUNKEN IDIOT!!" Luke growled rather loudly through Percy's tender ear, sending a very powerful wave of ringing throughout his ear and through to his brain. He woke up with a start as he sat up, rubbing his temple and glancing around the room with very groggy eyes.

"Wha? Where am I?" Percy muttered to himself, keeping the volume down low from his experience several seconds ago with Luke. Luke leaned back so that he stood towering above them, his arms across his chest. Thalia looked about ready to murder the poor son of Poseidon, but knew that she couldn't do it on national TV. Maybe later, she would plot revenge.

"Well, you are at the studio for "The Moment of Truth" at the Fox Station and you just made a fool of yourself on national television by declaring your ever so obvious love to Annabeth on stage. Might I say, a good show it was, but you just had to go and humiliate me on TV, too?! Now you're just overboard," Luke said, his voice hinting anger yet his face hinting calmness. A scary sight it was. Percy instantly turned as red as a can of coke.

"I did WHAT?!" Percy yelled, which everybody expected out of him once he found out. Annabeth looked a bit hurt, but she was embarrassed as well. The audience waited in suspense at the drama unfolding on stage. Thalia had already put away her wooden club, which she found somewhere by the way, and was waiting for an explanation. Luke seemed that way too.

"Well, yesterday, after a water gun fight, Percy somehow got intoxicated, or so it seemed to be intoxicated, by whatever strange force that we are not aware of," Annabeth explained quickly as Luke went into thinking mode. Thalia just looked at them strangely, though inside she was thinking the same thing.

"I got drunk? I thought that silly string tasted kinda funny…," Percy muttered obliviously to himself as the other three looked at him.

"You ATE the silly string?!" Annabeth yelled as Percy just nodded like a robot. The other two just seemed to glow with an evil aura as they surrounded Percy, evil glints in their eyes. The audience watched as the three of them savagely beat the living daylights out of the poor boy, at which appropriate points they flinched at the pain being induced on the boy. Luke and Thalia, who looked overly pleased at their accomplishment, went back to normal as they left the bruised and scratched boy to sit painfully in his chair, Annabeth just smirking in triumph at him. He just glared back at her, but found he could not be mad for too long, after all, he confessed to the girl he had a crush on in front of a live audience! With their Olympian parents watching! He blushed at the thought, though nobody paid much attention to it. The show continued as normal, though you could still hear Aphrodite's muffled squeals in the background.

"Now Luke, you have answered two…hey! You didn't answer that last question!" Grover remembered as he pointed an accusing finger at Luke, who just smiled innocently and shrugged. "You aren't leaving until you answer that question!"

"Then, I guess we aren't going to leave any time soon," Luke said smugly, though everybody began complaining and yelling bloody murder on the poor boy. Grover just sighed, but his agony of sitting in the host's chair didn't last long, as Luke took this time to stand from his chair.

"I quit the show. I give up," Luke admitted as he walked off stage. The crowd seemed to cheer out loud, but their cheers seemed to enhance to a greater volume as Chiron went onto the stage.

"Campers! Our time at the Fox Station seems to be wasted! We will set out for camp tomorrow morning! Remember to pack everything you brought along on this trip, and don't forget anything!" Chiron announced. The crowd erupted in cheers as they carried him, against his will, out the door and to the area they were staying at. Annabeth had the hard work of carrying the out cold Percy back to the bunk and then had to pack his stuff.

"I am never letting Seaweed Brain eat silly string ever again…," Annabeth mumbled to herself, though she was very flustered at the fact that Percy had confessed to her on television, in front of their parents! She would think it over later, but for now, she had to get ready for their travel home.

**I know it's short, but bear with me! I'm going through some busy times, and I can now only update every late night when I can. I hope you guys won't feel too discouraged. Plus, I'll warn you guys when I leave for a long period of time so you know what to expect! This isn't the end of Percabeth yet! Though, I hope you like the Percabeth moments. I'm not a huge romantic, so don't expect a good amount of romance from me. Sorry if I disappointed you, but I try my hardest!**


	8. Percy and the Bus

**I'm sorry for not updating in two days everybody! I've just been so busy, and since gas prices have seriously gone up, I've been mostly going on errands to the supermarket and other stores by bike or by foot. Just in the day, though, so I'm usually free during the night time. Now, to the reason as to why I haven't updated in two days: Well, two days ago, I stayed up until seven in the morning because I just REALLY could not sleep. That was the day I last updated. The day after that, I started the next chapter, and I got this MASSIVE headache, and my mom told me to sleep earlier that night. So I went to sleep that night, completely forgot about the chapter because I still had a horrible headache, and didn't remember about it until today. So, I started it tonight. Don't worry, I feel much better, so it won't affect my writing much. Lucky for me, I have time throughout the entire day to do my errands, watch anime(mainly Death Note right now), read manga if I've got one handy, read a few pages into a normal book, do a bit of sketching in my sketchbook, eat, sleep, and write fanfic! Oh, and don't forget to include exercise in the same category of errands! Pretty cool, huh? Well, I'm going to answer my reviwers now, then start on the chapter:**

**.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales: Surprised that it was the silly string's fault? Yes, Poseidon is a bit odd in my story, but I figure he's that kind of person. The book makes him seem too serious, he needs to lighten up a bit ! **

**1penguin1: Thank you!**

**pupluver1: Somebody's going to run out of breath soon oO**

**bubblegum11: Don't we all love a little percabeth?**

**rawrtastic: Thank you! I'm not a huge romantic, so I'm not great at this stuff ;**

**sistergrimm2: He sometimes deserves the beating, but I guess not! But still, this is Luke we're talking about. He's a bit cuckoo in the noodle XD!**

**GreekGeek7: I don't really find the idea that original since he's an idiot in almost every fic here, but thank you for the compliment anyway!**

**iluvpjo: Thanks!**

**Edwardzrule: Great suggestions! Well, it IS a comedy, but I figured that I might as well make it a little percabeth. It just kinda goes with the flow of things. Even the book agrees! Plus, it makes my fans happy ! I think I will use some of your suggestions, if that's okay of course! I didn't know whether or not to put Tyson in, but I might later on.**

**-PercabethLUVER-: Why is it that you reviewers can just read my mind? Are you all psychics oO? Of course the gods will play! They have to crack and join the fun sooner or later!**

**Thanks for all of your support guys, and if anybody has any suggestions, I might just use them because you guys have great suggestions! My only rule for myself is that I get your approval to use the ideas, **

**otherwise it'd be like stealing oO. I think this is the most reviews I've had yet. Thanks! I'm glad you all still support me! I'm glad **

The campers were all extremely glad to be away from the Fox Station and away from their impending doom. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover decided to bus like everybody else, just to savor the fact that they were leaving that house of doom. Percy was exhausted from last night's ordeal and had already fallen asleep onto Annabeth's very unwilling yet not complaining shoulder. The students who could see were staring at them, and those who couldn't see moved to a spot where they could see. Annabeth turned red as Grover took his secret agent get up and stood guard over them, trying to keep them out of the very sweet, but very embarrassing scene.

"Alright folks, nothing to see here!" Grover tried professionally, but everybody kept pushing and shoving him, almost knocking him right over.

"Oh but there is sooo much to see, Mr. Secret Agent Satyr Person!" Silena objected, which got her odd stares for a few seconds, until everybody turned their attention back to the couple. Grover was now overboard and was soon trampled by all the students. Chiron was about to step on the gas with a mighty hoof, but someone, or many people, beat him to it. With a glorious flash of lights, the Olympian gods came onto the bus, causing it jerk to one side and knock everybody over, including the gods.

"I feel a haiku coming on…," Apollo started as everybody was too jumbled to hear him. Too bad, they had to endure the pain.

"The bus is flipped over, the campers are very mad, this is not cool." Everybody groaned, but somebody's voice mumbled from the other side of the bus. It was Percy, in all of his unconscious, snoring glory!

"That last line…mm…was only four…syllables…," Percy mumbled as he just dug himself deeper into Annabeth's shoulder, unaware that everybody was staring at him. Annabeth was out cold, so she wasn't quite aware either. Athena was growing furious at the sight, but Apollo seemed to beat her.

"Fine! I'll just change the last line! It's now: I think it's not cool! That better?" Percy shifted once more, and opened his big fat mouth.

"Now…it's six..syllables…," he spoke, though his voice was getting softer and fading as he spoke. Apollo nearly burned everybody as he rolled up his non existent sleeves and walked up to the sleeping boy.

"Don't smart mouth me you unconscious, snoring boy!" Apollo growled as everybody just looked at him. Suddenly, the bus jerked over as Percy went flying over Annabeth and everybody else, right smack into a window. His face went flat against the barred window as he woke up groaning in pain, his face red. He slowly slid off the window and rubbed his face. Everybody's eyes were on him now, and he just looked back at them, his face filled with bewilderment.

"Where am I, why are the gods here, why does my face hurt, and why is everybody looking at me?" Percy asked his very astounded audience. Chiron went to the back of the bus to announce the problem, until he saw the scene playing before him.

"What happened back here?" Chiron asked, a bit frustrated that he was always left out during the moments of great drama. Who could blame him? Everybody loves screen time.

"Um…Percy was sleeping on Annabeth's shoulder, then suddenly the gods came out of nowhere, the bus was leaning over to a side, Apollo did a haiku, Percy talked bad about his haiku, the bus suddenly jerked, and Percy went flying right into that window," Silena summed up, which caused Chiron to look at her.

"…Alright then. Anyway, that announcement I was about to make. The bus jerked because the gas tank is completely empty and we have to push it by manual force if we want to get anywhere. The other piece of bad news is that the next gas station for magical vehicles isn't until the next three hundred miles." Everybody began to get frantic as many began to complain and others whined. Percy was still a bit confused as to where he was and why he was there in the first place, but decided it wasn't important enough for everybody to care. Chiron then pulled a box out of a storage section that appeared from seemingly nowhere, raising it up for everyone to gaze at its glory.

"Thank goodness! We've still got a good amount of water to stay on for about three weeks, as long as nobody drinks too much water. We've only got a bit of food, but one cooler full should be enough," Chiron announced, but that only made everyone more frantic at the fact that Chiron was ready if they got stranded for more than a day. Percy then got a bright idea. He ran to Chiron and stole the box from his hands.

"I'll borrow these for a minute Chiron!" Percy yelled back as he exited the bus. Chiron was about to shout for him to stay, but his former ideas were relinquished as soon as the bus started to move smoothly on the rocky road. The campers and gods all ran to the back window of the bus, only to see Percy dumping each bottle onto the ground and using the water to push the bus forward. The campers cheered, but Chiron was still a bit skeptical. Then, he realized why he had a bad feeling. He immediately jumped out the side of the bus secret agent style and landed on his hooves, almost as if he practiced all of his life, which he probably did. Then he stood up as straight as he could like a lawyer and pointed accusingly at Percy, who just looked at him.

"Mr. Jackson, you are wasting our drinking water!" Chiron said professionally as Percy immediately stopped moving the bus.

"Wha?" Percy said stupidly as he picked at his teeth with his tongue. It touched something rather squishy and odd tasting, then he fell over and blacked out. Chiron, though frantic for the water, was even more frantic for the camper as everybody rushed out to see if Percy was okay. Annabeth was quick to the chase, no pun intended of course, and ran up to Percy's unconscious body first. She flipped him over and checked his heartbeat first. What she heard shocked her.

"What the hell?" Annabeth mumbled as everybody looked at her, expecting an answer.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon asked, though he didn't look all that worried. Annabeth was a bit more skeptical as to why Poseidon was wearing a tie-dyed shirt and was wearing weird hippie sunglasses, but answered him anyway.

"Percy's heartbeat is, for some odd reason, playing the drum solo for that All American Reject song Move Along. Listen for yourself!" Annabeth announced as everybody gasped and took turns listening to his heartbeat. Many agreed with her, though very surprised, while others accused her of lying because they had heard the drums for some other song.

"I guess heartbeat isn't going to help us much," Charles said from the crowd, which got Annabeth to nod. She began to use the Heimlich maneuver on him, but that was to no avail. Then Annabeth tried something. She closed her lips onto Percy's and breathed a bit of air in. Everybody knew CPR, but they couldn't find anything not cute about this scene. She stopped for a second and everybody waited as Percy's mouth suddenly closed. His lips mashed against each other as he tasted his own mouth.

"Mmmm…strawberries…," Percy mumbled as a smile played on his lips. Annabeth turned the color of the said fruit as Poseidon moved her aside, his face in all seriousness.

"Let me try something," He said in his very rare deep voice. He lowered himself down to one knee and tried CPR on his son, which got a few "ew"s in the crowd. He also stopped for a moment and waited. Percy's mouth once again did the pattern in which he tasted his mouth and the new taste. Then, almost instantly after the first taste, his mouth turned into a terrified frown.

"Ungnngh…seawater, too much mouthwash, and too much deodorant…," Percy grumbled as his face frowned in disgust. Poseidon just dramatically flew back in shock as he pointed accusingly at his son.

"Son! How could you say such to your own father!" Poseidon gasped as he began to sulk in a corner. But before that, he was stopped short by Apollo.

"Whoa, you EAT deodorant?" Apollo questioned as everybody just realized that. Poseidon just turned, his face still stony and seemed to have aged a thousand years, and he nodded.

"It makes your armpits smell good, why not your mouth?" Poseidon answered, though his face still a stony look as everybody just stepped back, disgusted by the god of the sea.

"That is not cool, dude," Apollo commented as everybody agreed with him that one time. They all turned back to Percy the Magnificent who could tell if somebody's breath smelled good or bad. They noticed he had begun humming to himself in his sleep.

"What song do you think he's humming?" A brave camper ventured as everybody listened for a moment. Then something clicked.

"He's humming "Things We Said" by Nine Days," Artemis answered, which got everybody's attention. They stared at her, and she seemed to know why.

"Apollo has played his songs near where my Hunters stay," she answered, clearing her name as everybody just let out their held breaths. As the humming ended, a new wave of humming began and everybody once again tried to guess what he was humming.

"It's "Summer Fades to Fall" by Faber Drive!" A camper yelled out. The humming completely ceased as a new wave started. Soon, Percy had already hummed over fifty songs, many of them were by Faber Driver, LMNT, Lifehouse, Nine Days, Simple Plan, and Green Day. He also hummed a song by Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake. Soon, he got sick of humming and stopped completely. Everybody looked at him and waited for him to start some new activity. Then, his eyes began to open. A student from Apollo cabin readied an arrow that was given to him by some anonymous person in the crowd of campers. Percy had just sat up when he suddenly lurched forward and kissed the first person in front of him at the time. Guess who! Pause here and guess before going on.

…

…

It was Annabeth! She turned beet red as Percy began to really start heating the whole thing up. Everybody seemed to lean in some more to catch more action, but the kiss ended as quickly as it had began. Annabeth pulled back as Percy just fell back flat on the gravelly ground as he fell asleep again. Grover looked over at Annabeth, who was still flustered and a bit surprised. Everybody turned their eyes at the Apollo kid, noticing his bow was out.

"Did you shoot a Cupid's Arrow?!" Annabeth demanded of him, but he just shook his head.

"No! I swear! I did shoot one, but I missed completely! I shot that guy over there!" The boy pointed as everybody turned around, and the sight surprised everyone. Luke had a Cupid's Arrow stuck right out of the side of his head, but he didn't seem to notice as he was too busy kissing the daylights out of Thalia, who was stuck in the crossfire of it all. Artemis looked greatly displeased yet also greatly shocked. After that whole show, everybody turned back to Percy, who was a bit conscious, but he looked asleep. Then, they had realized that he had kissed her without the Cupid's Arrow. This only raised more suspicion. Percy opened his eyes thirty minutes later, and everybody expected him to be drunk, but he looked horrible. His right eye was twitching and water kept evaporating on his skin.

"Oh my gods, my head…," Percy grumbled as he slowly sat up, only to be met with the crowds of people around him. He looked at them, though his eyes had to squint just to see them clearly.

"Who are you people? Are you tribal monsters, ready to eat me alive?" Percy deducted _ever so greatly_ as he just kept looking at them. Some of them were giggling while others were just looking at him, as if he were some new species of animal that had just been discovered. After a moment of great silence, Percy was done biting back the question he had in mind.

"What?" Percy questioned, which got everybody to look at him more. Then Grover nervously appeared on the scene.

"Er…how to explain this…well…," Grover began, but Percy wasn't in the mood to wait for an explanation.

"Well what? What happened? Did I suddenly grow a tail or something?" Percy asked, tapping his foot on the gravel, though he had his doubts as he looked behind him as much he could.

"Erm…no. You got drunk, sort of, and all of a sudden you kissed Annabeth and then we saw Luke biting Thalia's face off and—"

"I was NOT biting her face off! I was shot by Cupid's Arrow for pete's sake!" Luke defended, but his flustering face was enough evidence to see that he was just trying to protect what was left of his dignity. Percy just tasted his mouth for a bit, was taken aback by the horrible taste, then looked at everyone.

"Did Lukey get lucky?" Percy asked, almost slyly for his current state, and sent Luke and Thalia into a rage as they both turned bright red and were creating some sort of rope notch, oddly enough making the loop exactly the size of Percy's neck. Percy ignored them for awhile and turned back to the crowd around him. Then, just as he was about to say something, Chiron called to the crowd.

"I've fixed our gas problem! It seems somebody caused the fuel to leak, and I've found a way to fix it! We've got enough gas to spare! Everybody back on the bus!" Chiron shouted as everyone cheered and ran onto the bus. Percy got carried by the crowd onto the bus as the bus suddenly jerked and took off. Chiron began to speak like a cowboy in the driver's seat as gods found seat in the front, unfortunately right behind the lunatic of a centaur. Luke and Thalia had found seats next to each other this time, and were secretly holding hands under the guise of the chair, trying not to anger Artemis too much, but she didn't seem to notice. As the drive back was bright and happy with bus songs and several random songs being sung, Percy and Annabeth had assumed original position. Percy wasn't snoozing off this time, he was wide awake. Athena was already eyeing him suspiciously, just waiting for him to slip up and make a move on her daughter, but he refrained from it.

"Poseidon, your boy is a problem for my daughter. Are you even listening?" Athena whispered harshly to Poseidon, who was forced to sit next to her. It was impossible to tell if he was listening or not because he was staring at his hands, then his feet. He wiggled his fingers then his toes, then somehow his ears.

"This is incredible!" Poseidon exclaimed, sounding like Einstein, accent and everything. The people nearby looked at him, expecting something that actually was incredible.

"My fingers and toes are the same and different! My fingers are ideal for picking stuff up, while my toes are there to wiggle! My ears as well, but they are there to hear! How greatly misinterpreted yet greatly incredible!" Poseidon exclaimed, though his final statement made absolutely no sense in any 

way. Athena just face-palmed as everybody just went on with their previous activities, forgetting Mr. Hippie Sea God. Percy leaned over to Annabeth as Annabeth leaned over to listen.

"Ya know, my dad's form of entertainment and you both have something in common."

"And what would that be?"

"You're both like my mom's blue cooking." This earned Percy a glare, but it soon receded.

"And how so, Mr. Drunky?" Percy almost winced at the new nickname. His next statement proved to be worth it though.

"I just can't get enough of you."

**That…was so…CHEESY! Well, I updated, and I hope it satisfies everyone! I might not update in a while, but if I'm lucky I'll update tomorrow. The only sad thing about hat statement is that I'm not that lucky most of the time. Well, I hope the percabeth in this chapter is okay. There was a it of Thuke in it too, but there won't be that much. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. The Two Dollar Bill

**I am SERIOUSLY sorry! I've been extremely busy these last few days though, and I barely find time to rest with so many things going on. As far as I know, I sleep about three hours a day, and that includes naps I take during random hours of the day. I'm not even sure if my reason counts, but might as well listen to it, right? Well, my grandma decided to leave off the Vietnam, for reasons I'm quite unsure of, so I assisted in the booking of her plane ticket, visitors are staying at my grandparent's house and they come down much too often for my liking, I'm busy finishing up commissions, sculptures, and several artworks that are required to be done by the end of the month, and the final reason is probably that my ideas have flown away. However! Now, ideas are just flowing in my head and I finally have time to take a break. This chapter came from a story that my parents' friend forwarded to me. I found it quite funny too. I should probably start up this chapter, no?**

The bus to Camp Half Blood kept driving along the road as the campers were starting to really get bored of sitting in one place doing absolutely nothing. Percy was sound asleep in his seat, but just in case, the campers decided to tie him down. They used up a full seat, so he sat in a seat on his own. Everybody was either sleeping or staring into space at something. Even Chiron, the driver, was starting to really lose it. He kept nodding his head, threatening to fall asleep and kill everybody in a freakish car accident. That is, until Grover piped up. He jumped out of his seat, waking everybody except Percy up. Chiron turned his head back towards Grover, his eyes had serious black bags under them.

"Grover, is there _anything_ you would like to share with us? Anything at all?" Chiron asked, though his voice hid a pleading tone behind it. He was hoping for a game or something, anything to pass the time.

"Yes, actually! I just remembered this really funny story from my search for Pan! Would you like to hear it?" Grover asked, almost excitedly.

"Grover, this is not the time for rhetorical questions!" Chiron nearly yelled, though in truth, he didn't realize that Grover hadn't asked a rhetorical question. Grover just let it pass and cleared his throat.

"Well, on my search for Pan, I stopped by a coffee shop to take a break. I had only a two dollar bill and a fifty in my pockets at the time. I figured that I would be able to pay for one vanilla latte with just the two dollar bill and not irritate anybody by making them break a fifty. So I walked in…"

_FLASHBACK_

_I entered the coffee shop and ordered a vanilla latte from the cash register woman, whose name was Dorothy._

_"That will be one dollar and seventy-three cents, sir," Dorothy tells me politely, so I take out my two dollar bill. I try to hand it over to her, but she just looks at me funny._

_"Is there something wrong?" I asked her, but she just shook her head, her smile faltering slightly._

_"Could you please wait one moment?" She walked off and met with the manager, striking up a conversation with him. The conversation was within my earshot, so I listened._

_"Hey, have you ever seen a two dollar bill?" Dorothy asks the manager._

_"No. A what?" He answered, his face quite incredulous._

_"A two dollar bill. This kid just gave it to me," Dorothy answered, pointing at the bill I had given her. The manager inspected it._

_"Ask for something else. There's no such thing as a two dollar bill." The manager just stood there and watched his subordinate walk towards the register, all the while I was thinking about how stupid these people were. The darn girl just waved the bill in his face and he didn't think it existed?!_

_"We don't take these. Do you have anything else, sir?" Dorothy asks me, handing my bill back._

_"Just this fifty. You don't take two dollar bills? Why?" I asked, quite incredulously at that._

_"I'm not quite sure," She answered me, her face telling it all._

_"See here? Where it says legal tender?"_

_"Yeah…,"_

_"So, why won't you take it?" I asked, a bit forcefully. I was getting pretty sick and tired of them not excepting my two dollar bill. My hands were already planted firmly on the counter. I knew I wasn't leaving soon._

_"Well…hold on one second," she excused herself as she went back up to the manager. I listened to them once more, wondering about why they wouldn't take the stupid bill._

_"He says I have to take it," Dorothy pointed out to the manager, who had been looking at me like a shoplifter earlier._

_"Doesn't he have anything else?"_

_"Yeah, a fifty. I'll get it and you can open the safe for some change."_

_"I'm not opening the safe with him in here!" The manager answered harshly, a bit appalled at the mention of the idea._

_"What should I do then?"_

_"Tell him to come back later when he has real money," The manager answered simply._

_"I can't tell him that! You tell him," Dorothy answered back._

_"Just tell him."_

_"No way! This is weird, I'm going in back," was the last statement before she came walking to the back room. The manager walked up to me._

_"I'm sorry, but we don't take big bills this time of night," was his very stupid answer._

_"It's only seven o'clock! Well then, here's a two dollar bill," I answered back, though I was still wondering when I was going to get my latte. Pan couldn't wait._

_"We don't take those either," The manager answered back to me. I looked at him oddly._

_"Why not?"_

_"I think you know why." Now I was thoroughly confused._

_"No really, tell me why."_

_"Please leave before I call the plaza security."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Please leave before I call the plaza security," the manager tried again, seeing if I would budge this time._

_"What on earth for?"_

_"Please, sir."_

_"Uh, go ahead and call them," I answered back, waiting to see if he would actually do it._

_"Would you please just leave?" The manager asked harshly, his voice demanding my absence. _

_"No," stated firmly._

_"Fine—have it you way then," The manager stated as he promptly walked over to the telephone. Then, a thought crossed me._

_"Hey, isn't that Burger King's slogan?" I ask, though the manager isn't listening. There were two people there looking at me, so I laughed. Just for added effect of course. Soon, an older buff guy is looking at me. He walks over to the manager and they begin to speak, unaware that I'm still listening._

_"Yeah, Mike, what's up?" The security guard asked the manager._

_"This guy is trying to give me some…funny money," The manager whispered over, but I could still hear it._

_"No kidding! What?"_

_"Get this. A two dollar bill," The manager said, though he was restraining a laugh at the matter. I could never place why._

_"Why would a guy fake a two dollar bill?" The security guard asked incredulously._

_"I don't know. He kinda weird. He says the only other thing he has is a fifty."_

_"Oh so the fifty's fake!" The security proclaimed, suddenly understanding._

_"No, the two dollar bill is," the manager answered back, a bit confused now._

_"Why would he fake a two dollar bill? The guard asked, confused once more as he scratched his head in thought._

_"I don't know! Go talk to him and get him outta here!" The manager whispered harshly as the guard nodded._

_"Mike here tells me you have some fake bills you're trying to use," the guard tells me once he's right in front of my face._

_"Uh, no," was my short answer._

_"Let me see them."_

_"Why?"_

_"Do you want me to get the cops in here?"_

_At this point, I'm about ready to say "Sure! Go right ahead! Call the SWAT team if you want! Oh! Maybe the president as well!" but I want my latte, so I just tell him that I'm trying to get myself a latte. I put the two dollar bill in front of his face as he flinches, as if I was about to strike him. He takes the bill, flips it around in his hand, then turns to the manager._

_"Hey Mike, what's wrong with this bill?"_

_"It's fake."_

_"It doesn't look fake to me," the guard said, suddenly amused at the change of events._

_"But it's a two dollar bill."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"There's no such thing, is there?" The manager asked, a bit hesitant now. I swear, the two of us were looking at him like he was stupid, which he probably was. Then, it dawns on him that he has absolutely no clue, so in the end my latte was completely free of charge with a complimentary cookie and rice crispy treat. The whole darn fiasco made me want to get a whole stack of two dollar bills and just use them everywhere I went._

_FLASHBACK END_

The entire bus was busting out laughing as Grover finished his story. Grover began to laugh about that fiasco as well.

"That's rich! The guy didn't know that two dollar bills existed?!" Connor choked before busting out laughing again. Chiron's bags had lessened dramatically as he too was laughing at the ignorance of mortals. The bus drove on as the laughing soon died down to several chuckles every few seconds.

"Are there any other stories that anybody would like to share?" Chiron requested, but nobody answered. He just sighed in defeat as he went back to driving the bus. The laughter had completely died down by now and the bags under Chiron's eyes were starting to turn dark once more. The bus was silent for much of the time, nobody moving because they were either too tired from laughing too much or they were fast asleep. The bus trudged along the lonely highway as they entered a town, fully populated for some reason. Though it is still unknown as to why there is a populated town in the middle of nowhere, the campers stopped at a gas station and they all filed out, waking up Percy. He noticed himself tied to the chair and somehow bit through the tough rope, his teeth aching afterwards. He saw Grover and Annabeth leave the bus, so he followed them, dashing over as fast he could. Once he finally caught up to them, they were surprised to see him.

"Percy? I thought you were sleeping in the bus," Grover asked doubtfully, inspecting Percy. He could easily tell, however, because this Percy was disheveled no matter how you looked at him.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain, shouldn't you be restraint by ropes on that vacant seat?" Annabeth pointed out, which got her a glare from Percy.

"As far as you're concerned, I bit through the rope," Percy answered back, his voice groggy and grumbling. They walked into the gas station as Percy immediately walked over to the fridge area where they kept the water. He opened the sliding door and instantly pulled out an ice cold Coke for the remainder of the trip. He grabbed a bag of Cheetos, which oddly came in a "Yellowtail" flavor. The flavor's name gave him a horrible gut feeling, but he wasn't quite sure why. His nautical sense had faltered greatly from all the desert heat surrounding him, so he wasn't quite as keen as normal. He met up with the other two, who had snacks as well. Annabeth caught a glimpse of the bag in Percy's hand and read the front, stifling a laugh.

"What?" Percy asked, almost mumbling from sheer tiredness.

"Seaweed Brain, do you realize that Yellowtail is a type of fish?" Annabeth choked, breaking into a loud laughter at the look on Percy's face. He threw the bag onto the rack and went to throw up in the bathroom. After three minutes of constant vomiting, Percy returned to the pair, who was standing at the register. He walked towards them, catching a glimpse of a dollar bill that Grover had handed over to the woman at the register.

"Hey Percy, done vomiting your brains out?" Grover chuckled as Percy just looked at him.

"Ha ha, very funny Grover," Percy answered back sarcastically, though his eyes trailed back over to the bill in Grover's hand.

"What?" Grover asked as he noticed Percy staring off into space.

"Grover, what dollar bill is that?" Percy asked slowly, which made Grover look at his dollar bill.

"It's a two dollar bill," Grover claimed proudly as he shoved it into the groggy boy's face. Percy just looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"A what?"

**The format the original story was put in made it all the more funny, but I tried to copy it exactly. The format that the story was actually written in is against the terms and policies of Fanfic dot net, so I can't use it. Have you guys ever had that happen to you? I did once, but they accepted the dollar bill. Oh, and I might not be answering reviews in my chapters anymore because Microsoft Word keeps correcting your usernames and it's really starting to get on my nerves. I guess I'll just PM the answers back to you guys. Thanks for still reviewing everyone!**


	10. A Warm Evening with Grover

**HOLY SCHNAZZLES! I feel like I haven't been on here in years! I AM ABSOLUTELY AND SINCERELY SORRY TO EVERYONE! It's just, my computer suddenly got kind weird and kept shutting off and restarting on me. I had to wait forever just for it to fix itself. Yes, my computer fixes itself, but I just wish it would fix faster! Heh…well, I will be continuing this story, as promised to nobody in particular. I know I really shouldn't be saying this in the "Books" section, but I was able to finish watching Death Note before my computer killed itself. I plan to write a fanfic on that too, so if anybody has watched or read Death Note, check it out when I have it up! One last note: rawrtastic told me an awesome way to get rid of my problem, and I'll be answering any questioning reviews instead of all. Thanks rawrtastic!**

**AVirgoGirl: I did not know about a show like that if you are wondering. They have a show aired on the Fox Network in America called "Are you Smarter than a Fifth Grader."**

**No more questions? Then let's get started!**

The bus carrying the completely bored half-bloods suddenly came to a jolting halt as the campers flew forwards into their front neighbors' chairs. Everybody grumbled inaudibly as they all stared up at Chiron, who was, for some odd inexplicable reason, smiling brightly at them.

"What's the big idea, Chiron?!" Percy yelled from his seat, his face glowing red as it had been planted into the hard floor only seconds ago. Chiron just closed his big, cheeky mouth as his mouth was left in just a grin. It was really starting to scare the campers out of their socks.

"Well, good news and bad news kiddies!" Chiron just howled as everybody just sat up groaning in pain.

"Kiddies?" Grover whispered over to Annabeth uneasily. Never in a million years would Chiron call them 'kiddies' for gods know what.

"Chiron's been a bit off his rocker since summer began. This isn't new…much," Annabeth whispered back over, which got her a very hesitant Grover.

"What's the bad news?" Silena called out, which got everybody to mumble in unanimous agreement. Chiron sighed, actually hoping they would pick the good news first so he could dampen their hopes later with the bad news.

"I don't truly plan to tell you all the bad news first, so the good news is: We're back at camp!" Chiron yelled excitedly, flailing his arms for added effect as the bus practically flipped over in the happy madness. Screams rang out as everybody almost thrashed past everybody else just to jump off the bus. Chiron managed to keep them in control somehow and announced the bad news to them.

"The bad news is: The camp is in a complete mess and we all have to pitch in and clean it up," Chiron announced sadly, but nobody seemed to be phased at all. Chiron looked at them all questioningly, wondering why they weren't all groaning and moaning about it.

"Why isn't anyone the least bit sad or angry at this fact?"

"I am!" A random camper yelled, but his voice was carried away by all of the dying cheers. Travis just turned his head over to Chiron.

"We can always get Jackson to use his water powers to clean it up for us, no biggie!"

"Hey! I am no tool!" Percy voiced his complaint, a scowl clearly threatening to spill onto his face. Nobody seemed to be listening to him though because everybody had already hopped off of the bus and into the campgrounds. Chiron just sighed as the large dump they called a camp became an even larger dump and everybody just seemed to throw things everywhere. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were the last ones off the bus. The moment Grover touched the ground, he kissed it with all he was worth. Percy and Annabeth glanced at him with odd looks, Percy about to burst out laughing. Grover stopped, his puckered lips still touching the ground as his eyeballs rolled up to look at them, Percy already having spit out some of his saliva and busting with laughter.

"It's only been a few days Grover," Annabeth pointed out as Grover got up, blushing at his forgetfulness.

"I-I just get homesick really easily, that's all!" Grover stuttered out a huff as Percy continued to roll around stupidly on the floor, clutching his ribs.

"That was a Kodak moment, damn it!" Percy choked out as he continued to roll around laughing his mind off. That is, until Annabeth kicked him in the groin and caused him to moan in pain, Grover in turn starting to laugh instead.

"You had it coming, Jackson," Annabeth muttered as she walked off somewhere, leaving the two boys—er, half boy and boy—to themselves to watch her walk away.

"Aw, c'mon Annabeth! I didn't mean it!" Percy called after her as Grover just rolled his eyes knowingly. Typical Annabeth and Percy. Grover just wandered off to who knows where in search of somebody else to talk to. He walked through the campgrounds, not knowing what to do. At the same time, he couldn't contain his excitement on the water polo game they were to play the next day. Grover sighed as he walked over to Silena, who was wandering around on her own while brushing her hair.

"Hey Silena! Why aren't you brushing your hair inside your cabin?" Grover questioned as Silena shrugged.

"As uncharacteristic as this may seem, I just felt like brushing and enjoying my hair in the fresh camp air for once," Silena said dreamily, Grover giving her a disgusted look.

"Yeah, that really was uncharacteristic of you."

"So where are your other two lovebird friends? Off doing naughty things?" Silena asked back at Grover, who tried not to mentally imagine Silena's idea of a joke. His cheeks turned red at the thought of it.

"No, Percy got Annabeth mad and they have to resolve it now," Grover shrugged as Silena just laughed.

"Haha, another Lover's Quarrel, no?" Silena giggled to herself as Grover decided it was a lot funnier if he called it that. He himself chuckled at that one and he soon bid farewell to Silena to go search for his friends. After a fruitless search for them, he decided to just go look for somebody else to talk to. As Grover walked, he peered over to the lake and saw Percy sitting at the edge, kicking his feet into the water and making large ripples. Grover dashed over and slid right next to his long time friend, who was staring in a daze out towards the horizon where the lake and glowing afternoon sun became one.

"Hey, Grover," Percy said in a lazy voice. It almost sounded a bit sad, but Grover just let it slide.

"So, what went on with that little Lover's Quarrel of yours?" Grover asked, perhaps a bit too cheekily as the next thing he knew, he had been shoved none too smoothly into the lake, make the lake almost less desirable than it actually was. Grover soon resurfaced and shook his fur free of the water.

"What was that for?!" Grover growled at Percy, who looked a bit amused at the wet satyr.

"Nothing, I just felt like it," Percy lied as he stared back out in the lake, the ripples somehow making the water even more beautiful in his eyes. Grover followed Percy's gaze as he, too, stared out into the horizon, though his eyes weren't met with such beauty.

"What in the gods' names are you looking at, Percy?" Grover asked rather dumbly as Percy just kicked Grover lightly in the face.

"You really don't appreciate the little things Grover," Percy laughed back at Grover, who was nursing his face from the kick, however light it might have been. Grover was mad at the verbal abuse, but his face subconsciously smiled nonetheless.

"You're one to talk, Percy! I care for nature, so that means I DO care for the little things!" Grover playfully told to Percy. It was a more serious matter, but the situation just seemed to make it so light. They were both smiling as the horizon line was soon more on the lake's side, the sun sinking lower than before. Percy smile lessened to a soft and sincere smile as Grover couldn't help but stare at how serene the normally sarcastic and energetic boy looked. Grover couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Isn't it beautiful, Grover? Makes me want to just jump in," Percy mumbled softly, as if any louder a noise would break the peacefulness that surrounded the lake and its residents.

"No can do buddy! I'm already in, if you haven't noticed!" Grover proclaimed, and they both shared a loud laugh. Percy stood and stretched as he heard the signal for dinner. He was about to walk away, until he remembered the soaking satyr still in the lake.

"Hey! Mind helping me out here?" Grover laughed, though a bit annoyed at the fact that his one and only friend had nearly deserted and forgotten about him. Percy just chuckled as he grasped Grover's 

arm and hoisted him above the surface of the calming pool of water. They both joked and raced towards the dining hall as the evening sun made its final stretch below the horizon, engulfing the camp in the mysterious darkness. In the dining hall, Percy could see Annabeth talking excitedly with her cabin mates, not giving him a side glance. Grover, who was perched at the same table with him, saw him and noticed sadly how both lacked any connection during the main dinner. After everyone had properly given an offering to their respective gods, Chiron tapped on a goblet with his spoon to signal for everyone to quiet down. Clearing his scratchy throat, Chiron began to speak.

"As you all may already know, tomorrow we will begin our normal daily summer activities. Water Polo will be tomorrow and I want everybody ready for it! Teams will not be in whole cabins but individual people, which will give both teams a chance to better the other in a fair match. The other thing I must say is that it is not so much unfair that there is only one child of Poseidon as that will not matter in the game. Please do not beat on Percy," Chiron sighed that last part as everybody went on with their chatting, completely ignoring Chiron's announcement to some extent. Everybody was just glad to be back at camp.

"Hey, Annabeth, how long are you not going to talk to Percy? He looks a bit forlorn over there," a daughter of Athena pointed out to Annabeth, who then began to notice that Percy was picking at his food with his head resting snuggly on the palm of his free hand. Grover looked like he was talking to him, by the notion that his mouth was moving, but Percy didn't look like he was listening. True, Percy hadn't really done anything, but it just seemed right to be giving him the silent treatment. Annabeth just sighed as she stood from her table, though the other tables didn't seem to notice. The Athena table seemed to watch her as she walked over to Percy's table, which also caught Grover's attention, which ended in him poking Percy in the side with his lips flapping as he spoke. Percy turned his head suddenly as he craned his neck around.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth started slowly, Percy looking a bit down for some reason.

"Uh, hey, Annabeth…," Percy muttered, which was odd since not that big of a fight went on between them. Then, something clicked in Grover's mind. An invisible light bulb went off on his head.

"I get it…," Grover began, his sly grin growing larger than even possible. This brought both campers to attention, staring at their friend oddly.

"Er, what have you got, Grover?" Percy asked, though he soon regretted those words. Grover was grinning almost maniacally by now, which began to scare anybody within the vicinity.

"You guys are hiding something really juicy from me, aren't you?" Grover almost exclaimed, but kept his voice to a minimum. He noticed immediately the contrast on their faces as they both were red. That smile on Grover's face wasn't helping in the least. Percy was probably the redder of the two, though you really couldn't tell.

"No, we're not Grover!" Percy whispered harshly as Annabeth just quickly nodded. Grover was not convinced, though.

"C'mon! You guys are always keeping secrets from me! Can't you guys let me in on just ONE juicy secret?" Grover asked them loudly, almost as if on purpose. Annabeth and Percy tried to quiet him the moment the first word left his mouth, but it was too late. All the tables were now staring at them, including Chiron, and the hall had quieted down to nothing but usually unnoticeable noises. All eyes were on them, and for what? Because Grover had been loud!

"Shut up, Grover!" Annabeth whispered over harshly, which is almost out of character, even for her. Grover just snickered as he almost threw his head back to laugh out loud for the whole world to hear. The silence was almost deafening except for Grover's constant snickering, which was really starting to get on Percy's nerves. A vein was tempting to pop on Percy's head as he face was starting to heat up from all the attention.

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" Chiron surprising voice called from the podium, which caught everyone's attention. Percy was about to scream a no when:

"Yep! Right over here, Chiron! These two want to announce something to the huge population called Camp Half-Blood!" Grover pushed, which got everybody to give him odd looks, except Percy and Annabeth, who were shooting glares at him in the most menacing way.

"Would you like to tell us?" Chiron asked, almost cautiously, his eyebrow raised in a slow and dramatic way.

"That's quite alri—"

"Yes they would! They would love to announce about their little Lover's Quarrel to the camp population, which may I remind everyone is over one hundred kids who would love to throw tomatoes and potatoes and any other fruit at—"

"SHUT UP, GROVER!" The pair shouted at Grover in unison as their large audience had already begun whispering and snickering at the "Lover's Quarrel". The two campers were absolutely beet red as the camp started to spread rumors that would probably go around camp in about two seconds. Grover was already laughing pretty loudly to himself at their agony, but they managed to all make it out safely when dinner was over. Outside, Grover was being pulled by his sensitive horn as the pair was angrily carrying him towards the lake, passerby-ers giggling and chuckling at them.

"Let go—I'm sorry!—Please lemme g—AGH!" Grover yelled loudly as he muttered a string of Greek curses to himself, cursing himself.

"Shoulda shut your mouth when you should've, huh?" Percy told Grover, pleased with himself as they reached the lake. Annabeth uncapped a sharpie pen as he wrote something on a post-it note, tagging it onto Grover's back. Grover didn't notice, but he did, however, notice it when he was shoved painfully into the lake, causing a large splash of water to rise. Percy and Annabeth high-fived as Grover's head resurfaced the water.

"Aw, C'MON! This took hours to dry! I wasn't even dry during dinner yet! " Grover yelled in agony as the other two walked away from him, ignoring his cries for help as they got ready to go to the safety of their cabins. Grover kept thrashing in the water, not getting an answer out of the two figures that were slowly moving far away from him. He sighed, but a small smile played across his lips as he gave them almost caring eyes, though nobody could really tell.

"Well, at least they made up…now, how to get me out of this mess…?"

**I know, it wasn't funny much, but my main motive in this chapter wasn't to really make it funny. I've been reading lots of Death Note fanfics once my computer started working again before I wrote this chapter, and some of the stories just kind of got to me. Some of these scenes I felt like I made much too heartwarming, but the main motive was for funny. If I got that effect, then I guess you could say I got original effect without trying, XD! Anywho, since school is coming close to starting, you can probably foresee that my updates will be much more varying in size and in how long it takes me to update. No matter, I'll get through somehow!**


	11. Water Polo Part 1

**Well, here's another update for you! I also happened to find out that Water Polo was actually like a game of water soccer, not volleyball. Heh, my bad. Anyway, yes, I'm still using water polo in this chapter because that was the original plan and I want to stick with it. Also, a little side note on what's going on with my life. I just recently got braces, which are annoying the crap out of me by the way, and they are refraining me from eating my favorite foods, or at least a majority of them. Another thing is: I decided to completely delete everything on my DevArt account and start over. Okay, I'm sure my ranting is getting a bit long. A few messages of thanks and a few new…ideas that I've thought of.**

**First of all, I would like to thank AnnabethChase101 for referring to me as the best writer on, which I'm sure means in the PJO archive, but I just want to tell you that that is definitely not true. Very flattering and a would-be huge ego booster if I even had a normal sized ego (Mine is like way below average or somethin' :P), but I assure you isn't true. Thanks anyway, though!**

**Another thing would be that I'm actually starting to find it rather irritating that a very tiny portion of my reviewers just review to tell me to update, which is putting a bit too much pressure on me. It isn't that I don't appreciate my reviewers, I really do honestly, but it's a bit too demanding-ish sounding. I'm not going to point anybody out just because, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys don't do that, okay?**

**Okay, my Author's Note is stretching a bit too far, but it probably won't be as long the next chapter. If anybody Author Alerted me, then you should already be notified that I started a story in the Death Note archive already, so check it out if you're interested! Now, to start the chapter.**

A day of normal rest had gone by and everybody was feeling thankfully refreshed after that road trip to that damned Fox Station. Breakfast went by as normal, if you would call Grover glaring none too discreetly at Percy and Annabeth. Nobody knew why, but they all just shrugged it off as some friendly quarrel or something. Many of the campers realized that Mr. D had disappeared off somewhere and hadn't returned yet, much to their great joy. Chiron had, obviously, become their temporary chaperone for the remainder of the time and was not liking it one bit.

"Campers!" Chiron called out to the crowd of campers who were talking animatedly to each other. Chiron even stamped his hooves for effect, but it did not yield the talking at all.

"CAMPERS!!" There was not a single head turned and Chiron began to rub his temple, trying to calm himself down.

"I will not incinerate my campers…I will not incinerate my campers…" mumbled the irked centaur as some campers were beginning to give him odd looks. That wasn't exactly the attention he wanted, but it was a start.

"_CAMPERS!!_" This did it as all heads turned towards the centaur, who looked like a hysterical idiot. "My gods, what in heck does it take to get you all to listen?!" Silence erupted in the dining hall as not a single soul moved from their spot. They were too afraid of what Chiron might do to them.

"C-Chiron…?" A brave soul dared.

"WHAT?!" Chiron's mad eyes scanned towards the brave soul as they, in turn, cowered in their seat, as did the campers around him.

"W-what were you g-going to say…?"

"FINALLY! _Somebody_ appreciates me!" Chiron went into hysterics as he did a mad laugh and began to mumble inaudible words to himself. The campers were really starting to lose faith in him, as a chaperone and as a person-animal thing. Soon, everybody in the hall had agreed that Chiron had gone insane and that nobody should believe a word he said.

"So Chiron, what's crackin' my mad, insane centaur dude?" A camper dared casually as they pointed their fingers at him, trying to look cool and unaffected by the earlier insane symptoms.

"Nothing much. I'm considering suicide and whatnot, but first, I plan to commit homicide and destroy you little fiends and take you with me to the pits of the Underworld. Yes, nothing much."

Silence.

"HAHA! YOU SO FUNNY, MAN!" A random kid began to laugh, not taking Chiron seriously in the slightest. Other than the boy's hysterical laughter and weird but funny phrases, the room was quiet and Chiron looked about ready to do what he intended to do. The student who caused the outburst stopped laughing abruptly and coughed, sitting down as if nothing ever happened. All eyes were on him as they all stared at him oddly, some eyes raised and others just blinked.

"Ahem! Anyway, as your temporary chaperone, I will be the one guiding you along in our summer fun. Our activity for today is Water Polo. The teams have already been decided, so everybody out of the dining hall this instant!" Chiron said seriously as he shooed everybody out of the building and into the open field. Everybody mumbled incoherent curses as they all slowly trudged out of the building. The pool already had two goals on each side, floating somehow without anchors to keep them in place.

"Chiron! Question!" A kid from the crowd waved his hands crazily in the air, but Chiron had yet to notice him, or pay attention to him for that matter. The kid stopped flailing his arms to rest, then started up again.

"Campers! Into your assigned teams! Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, and Hephaestus cabin on team Blue, and Thalia and Percy cabin on team Red!" Chiron called out. Everybody rushed forwards in their miraculously changed clothing and dove into the pool to begin the game, but Percy and Thalia stood on the side.

"WHAT?!" Percy nearly screamed, but his shock was too much.

"That's uncool, Chiron," Thalia spoke for the first time this entire chapter, voicing her very biased opinion at the centaur, who seemed perfectly peachy at the team division.

"Why?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe because OUR TEAM HAS TWO PEOPLE ON IT?! IS _THAT_ GOOD ENOUGH REASON CHIRON?! _HUH?!_" Percy ranted on and on as he walked in a circle in front of Chiron, just proving how much of an idiot he was. Thalia just face-palmed as she dove in the pool as well, no longer caring at the arrangements. Percy was still complaining to the fullest as Chiron began to rub his temple so hard, he gave himself a migraine. Grover was, in the background, laughing his goat tail off at the scene. Until…

_AWESOME CENTAUR KARATE KICK ACTION INITITIATED!_

Percy went flying into the pool, his face probably broken, and slammed in a belly flop on the water, causing everybody to wince.

"Oooh…" was everybody's initial reaction as Percy slowly sank to the bottom, his upside probably completely red. Gurgling could be heard from the bottom of the pool as the limp body came floating back onto the surface.

"Ugh…" could be heard as Percy lifted his bloodied red face up, scaring the daylights out of the other team. Half of the team members on the other team fainted from the sight and sank to the bottom of the pool, only to be saved by the other half of the team.

"Er…half of team Blue eliminated…I think," Chiron called out as the half that was eliminated was pulled out of the pool to the safety of the infirmary.

"Um…Percy? You okay? You know we DO have a polo game to win, right?" Thalia lifted up Percy's head and waved her free hand in front of his eyes, not getting the reaction she wanted. Huffing slightly, the other team watched as Thalia tried nearly every method to wake up the unconscious boy, though to no avail. Finally, at the point where she was nearly willing to give up, an idea struck her.

"Annabeth, come here!" Thalia called from the other side of the pool as Annabeth just shrugged and swam over gracefully.

"What's up?"

"I need you to kiss Jackson."

"…"

"Annabeth?"

"…No." Appalled, Thalia just looked at Annabeth normally as the blue team on the other side was making weird noises.

"Fine, but come here." Thalia pointed to the spot where she had been a minute ago as Annabeth swam over. "Alright, stay there."

"Wh—" _Shove._ Annabeth's face slammed right into Percy's as Thalia had lifted his head up. Percy's eyes shot wide open as he instantly flew backwards, nearly clonking Thalia in the head.

"Sweet merciful crap, Jackson!" Thalia yelled at the shocked boy as she swam away from the vicinity, in fear that something big might happen.

"Annabeth! Why'd you kiss me?!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because! You just kissed me!"

"Well, it's Thalia's fault!"

"How?!"

"…She pushed me." All eyes turned to the daughter of Zeus as her eyes seemed to shift off somewhere else.

"Hey, it wasn't me," Thalia raised her hands up in her defense, though it wouldn't do much, and all the attention seemed to shift elsewhere. Though, nobody knew where the attention should've shifted to, so they all just went back onto Thalia, who was really scared at that point. Suddenly, a lightning bolt came down and shot the pool, electrocuting everybody into an oblivion.

"What the hell, Thalia!" Percy called over, though his electrocuted hair and face weren't helping much to his serious and angry tone.

"It wasn't my fault, seriously!" Thalia told honestly, but nobody believed her. Being the daughter of Zeus meant lightning bolts, and lightning bolts mean electrocuted campers. Electrocuted campers meant a dead daughter of Zeus. Funny how the circle goes, huh? Everybody was surrounding Thalia quickly as she was soon cornered into the pool's edge, trying to fight for her life against the rabid campers.

"Let's pummel her!"

"No, cage her up and torture her!"

"Lock her up!"

"EAT HER!" All eyes turned once more and saw a kid with wild eyes and a maniacal look on his face.

"Dude…that's sick." Silence ensued as everybody was quiet, not even noticing that Thalia had somehow managed to jump out of the pool and run to the safety of her own cabin. Everybody heaved a great sigh as their object of murder had run away, all because of some sick and twisted kid. Everybody was back in position for the game as Percy stood alone on the red side, feeling completely cheated and slightly fearful for his health. Percy raised his hand, which Chiron took notice of.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Can I get somebody else on my team? My team member ran away," Percy begged as Chiron tried to pretend like he was thinking about it.

"Hm…no."

"Huh?! Why not!?"

"Because if that were the case, the other team would already have the same amount they had when the game first began. However, they now have half their team and that makes it fair again."

"How was this fair to begin with?!"

"Oh Percy, you are quite the funny boy, but right now, we need to be serious and play this game." Silence erupted for the third time that day as everybody suddenly burst out laughing. Chiron was slightly confused, but cared less once the laughing died down.

"Alright everyone. Let the games begin!" Chiron tossed a soccer ball into the water as it floated along the surface, slowly making its way across the pool. Nobody moved a muscle as Chiron looked at them staring at the ball. They seemed to have been hypnotized by the floating circular object.

"Um…it would help to actually hit the ball into the nets, now wouldn't it?" Chiron boosted, but nobody moved a muscle. Then, it hit Chiron like a ton of bricks as he slapped his forehead so loud, you couldn't ignore it. Everybody did not, however, take their eyes off of the ball. They were focusing intently on the ball and seemed to have blocked all the voices around them. However, they snapped out of it in time to hear Chiron.

"None of you know how to play, do you?"

**Yeah, it's short, but that's all I can do for now. My computer is running slowly for some reason nowadays, so I can't update as much as I really feel like updating. I seem to be losing my touch as it is only one in the morning and I'm already losing my brain power. Oh well, must be my school radar thingy. School is near, so I must be preparing for it or something like that. Anyway, I appreciate it if anybody reviews right now. Though being told my stories are good doesn't boost my ego very much, it boosts my motivation to keep going. Good bye for now!**


	12. Of Popsicles and Knots

…**You guys are AWESOME. I love you all in that friendly kind of way. I got a lot of reviews on chapter 11 and when I checked my e-mail, I was like "WHOA." Seriously, I read all of your reviews and I couldn't keep myself from grinning. Also, and this announcement will be loud: THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME REACH OVER 100 REVIEWS!! Oh my gods, I was so excited when I clicked on the "Stories" button and saw that, in that small gray print, I had over 100 reviews on this story. I was in total shock, and I couldn't help but smile at all of you. Wish I could actually give you guys cookies for this, but sadly, I cannot. Thanks are just not enough for how awesome you all have been, sticking with me up until now. Truly, I just think you are all so awesome. If you all think I'm just that great, then feel free to feel honored if, at some point, I place your names in my profile or something :D. For now, I honor you guys by getting off my ass and updating just for you guys. I'm pretty much dedicating this chapter to you all. I'll even make it extra long! So now, time for the honors:**

**.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales****: You, my friend, are being honored for sticking by me since the beginning. Right now, I feel truly honored to be called a great writer, let alone the best. I also second your opinion, Chiron and that kid need medication. I've been trying to get Chiron some medication, but he never takes them :S. That makes two of us!**

**bubblegum11: Though you didn't comment on the first chapter I ever submitted, I still honor you for sticking by my story up until now. Also, thanks for telling me my story is funny! I feel a sense of accomplishment from you and everyone else.**

**Eternity of Night: I haven't heard from you until now, or I don't remember. If you have reviewed before, then I'm sorry, my memory isn't too great. Thank you for your assistance in my goal to reach over 100 reviews! I still honor you, even if I only remember hearing from you this one time. Please don't eat me O.O**

**Aechiles: Thank you! Lots of people have told me that Chiron is OOC, but I'm here to inform everyone that that is how I like to portray him. He needs to lighten up, the old kook!**

**chillyman96: Wow, you reviewed on chapter 5 instead of 11? Oh well, you are still a reviewer and I'm still very honored and grateful. And yes, she was very pretty. As pretty as you want her to be.**

**moonray9: I hear this a lot, so I've decided to just answer it here. In my story, Percy will not have full immunity to water, as it is required in order for me to fully hurt him. Percy torturing is a lot of work, seeing as though his immunities are very strong. But thank you for saying I did a good job!**

**dobbinx: No, because in the world fanfiction, life is not fair. Especially to Percy Jackson. I'm glad you find my story to be a favorite of yours among many others that could very well be much better. I don't feel pressured at all by your comment! Ignore you? Are you crazy?! I wouldn't ignore you!**

**zaz14 is potter mad: Thanks!**

**imsoconfused: No, I think YOU are wonderful!**

**percabethroxmysox: Thank you so much! I'm glad you were excited to see I had updated! You can blame me if you want, I won't hate you or anything. I actually blame myself for making you and everyone else wait so long! It's just, with school and everything starting so soon…**

**arpeggi: And I'm starting to think that you, too, are going to be addicted to Percy-bashing. I keep injuring him because I find it funny and very entertaining. It isn't that I hate Percy, in fact, he could very well be my favorite character, I just like to torture him. A LOT. No one knows the cannibal. He came from the shadows…O.o**

**etphonehome10: Yes, but I explained Percy's situation in my answer to moonray9. And Chiron's question is also answered in my reply to Aechiles. Thanks for reviewing, by the way!**

**percabethrocks113: Yeah, I'm just weird like that. I use some original ideas I haven't seen before, but they all turn out really weird. Thanks for telling me my story is good though!**

**silverkrystal11: Thank you! Your reviews have been enjoyable from start to end!**

**Chaoth: I hope this is soon enough for you! Thank you for contributing your thoughts!**

**I also honor everyone who reviewed before but hasn't reviewed recently. You all have contributed to my goal of over 100 reviews! My next goal is 200 and slowly going up, but I doubt I'll ever reach that point . But really everyone, thank you sooo much! I also wanted to tell you guys that my profile has been updated and I've placed some info on me in it. I made my profile sound kind of serious because at that time I really felt like being serious. If you read my profile, then I'm sure you know what to call me now. My rants are there because I really felt like ranting at that moment. Answer my poll if you guys want to, also!**

Chiron rubbed his temples, his mind reeling with different suicide attempts. The campers were floating around in the pool like pieces of deadwood, stiff and unmoving as they watched Chiron with blank eyes. It was so creepy, Chiron had to close his eyes to escape it. His day was not going well because his campers knew nothing about water polo, and there were no more activities scheduled for that day.

"…Hm…hanging is too slow and someone will find me…burning is too messy and too much of a hassle…perhaps…," Chiron muttered to himself as Annabeth swam over to Percy, who just kind of floated there quietly, thinking about something to himself.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth whispered over to the son of Poseidon, who stopped moving to listen to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Chiron's mumbling about? He looks a bit agitated," Annabeth whispered over worriedly, glancing at her chaperone from time to time, only to find himself mumbling every time. Percy just shrugged in the water, causing little ripples to form.

"Eh, Chiron's already off the deep end. Believe me, Annabeth, you can't save him anymore. He's too deep to save," Percy told her with a voice filled with nonchalance as Annabeth just glared at the floating boy. Annabeth sighed and just swam away, leaving Percy to float on his own. Suddenly, Grover clopped by.

"Hey, what's up with Chiron?" Grover asked Percy as Chiron suddenly lit up, though it didn't look to be in a good way.

"Who knows. I bet he's turning senile, what with the whole summer thing blowing him off," Percy answered with the same tone as to Annabeth. Grover just stared at him.

"I didn't even know that you knew what senile even meant," Grover pointed out, Percy staring him straight in the eye for a second.

"I don't, but it just kinda fit, ya know? I hear Annabeth telling other people how I'm mentally senile or somethi—hey!" Percy suddenly realized the meaning in his words as he shot Annabeth a glare. Grover just snickered on the side, pretending not to be in the discussion.

"Percy, I think Annabeth's right."

"Some friend you are, Grover. I'm not mentally senile, I'm just a bit slow," Percy mumbled to himself as he dove into the water to sulk. Suddenly, Chiron turned to show his shining face, as if he hadn't been murmuring about suicide just moments earlier.

"Campers! I've found something fun you all can do!" Chiron called to them in an all-too-chipper voice. They all inched back a bit, others being surprised to find Chiron had the capability to even speak. Percy peered over the edge of the water to listen to what Chiron was saying. Grover decided to sit and listen as well.

"What, Chiron? Are you going to make us tie knots for you to suicide with?" Some random camper yelled out, causing his friends to snigger along with him. Chiron was shocked for a moment.

"…N-no! W-why would you think that? Hehe…" pulling at his collar, Chiron continued, though some campers looked at him suspiciously. "I've actually decided for us to craft popsicle stick cabins! You'll work all day until dinner and whoever has made the most will win a prize!" Suddenly, murmurs of excitement rang through the campers as Chiron grinned to himself, though he was unsure of how that kid found out his awesomely great plan for suicide. Everyone had filed out of the water and were seat inside of a stray building inside of camp. Everyone had their own small table, empty and lacking of anything.

"Now, before we begin, any questions?" Chiron asked to his campers, causing nearly everyone's hands to raise. Chiron raised an eyebrow, but decided to just pick one child out of everyone.

"Um…how about…Percy?"

"What are we supposed to make our popsicle stick cabin out of? Air? Because I don't see any popsicles or popsicle sticks!" A couple of campers laughed at that, while Chiron just smiled triumphantly. Out from a closet came tumbling out a box full of nearly millions of popsicle sticks. Everyone stared, fascinated by this new discovery.

"You will use these popsicle sticks for the rough draft of your cabin."

"What do you mean 'rough draft'? Can't we just build the whole finished product with those?" Kids whispered and nodded in agreement before Chiron shushed them all.

"No, our funds only have enough to get these sticks and nothing more, even for future use. The finished product will be made out of popsicle sticks that were originally from a popsicle." Everyone groaned. They were going to be eating over a million pounds of ice cold popsicles? That's just great. Throwing popsicle sticks around the room, everyone scrambled to pick up as many as they could and get started. Percy had the unfortunate luck of only picking up three of the several thousand sticks that were thrown out.

"Hm…what kind of cabin can I make out of three sticks?" Percy asked himself, noticing everyone working around him. Sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth, he began to try and work. Readjusting the sticks every few times, he suddenly found the perfect shape. Rushing over to Chiron with his creation, he showed the centaur something that surprised him.

"…A triangle, Percy?" Chiron raised both of his eyebrows in intrigue at the stupidity of the boy. Percy just grinned.

"Yup!"

"How does that constitute anything to making a popsicle cabin?"

"Well, I only had three popsicle sticks, so that didn't help very much. I need more popsicle sticks." Chiron massaged his temple once more, but he could not give in to the stupid boy.

"Percy, as I said, our funds cannot allow for you to take any more popsicle sticks. I suggest asking someone else, or helping me with something," Chiron suggested, an idea forming in his head. Percy just shrugged and nodded. Chiron smiled as he handed Percy a thick piece of rope. Handing it to Percy, the boy held out two of his hands to hold the piece of rope.

"…What do you want me to do with it?"

"I want you to tie it into a knot with a loophole. I want it to be a large loophole."

"…Why?"

"I can't tell you, now go!" Chiron pushed the boy to his table as Percy tried to figure out the large piece of rope. Staring at it on his table, he tried to find a way to tie it. Holding each end tenderly, He twirled the ends so that it was entwined, leaving only a mild sized loophole left at the bottom. 

Smiling to himself, Percy took the knot and went back to Chiron, who took the knot and untied it. Horror stricken, Percy stared at the centaur as if he had grown two horns and a forked tail. Surely, we all knew he had secretly, but let's pretend I didn't say that.

"What the heck?! I worked so hard on that!" Percy shouted to Chiron, even though in reality he had only really worked on it for about five seconds.

"Percy, I need a better loophole than this! My he—I mean, my friend won't be able to use this small loophole for anything! Try again, Percy," Chiron smiled lightly, freaking the daylights out of poor Percy. Percy slowly took the rope back into his hand and brought it back onto his table. Staring at it for another while, he decided to consult his smart friend, Annabeth. Walking over to her, he noticed that she had created a miniature mansion out of about a million popsicle sticks. Throwing the rope onto the table, the mansion nearly came toppling down. Annabeth glared at Percy, her eyes shooting daggers.

"What now, Percy? Can't you see that Annapolis is trying to survive here?!" Percy just blinked and stared at her.

"Annapolis? What in the gods' names is that?"

"My miniature city, now leave me be!"

"But I need help!" Percy whined, his puppy dog face looking more like a scrunched up kitten. Wincing at the horrible and pitiful face, she sighed and pushed her mansion aside. Percy grinned as he picked up his rope and handed it to her. She blinked, staring at the piece of rope in her hands.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Tie it in a knot." Suddenly, loud laughter came out of Annabeth's mouth as she quickly held the rope in front of Percy's hands and began to slowly show him how to tie it.

"And that is how you—"

"Annabeth."

"What?! Don't interrupt me!" Annabeth shot him an annoyed looked until he glared back at her, holding up his arm to reveal the knot had been tied around his wrist. Annabeth began to crack up until Percy tugged at the rope, nearly lifting her from her chair. Bewildered, she stared at her own arm, finding it attached as well. Eyes wide with horror, Annabeth nearly fainted as she tried to think it was all a dream. Percy's tug brought her back to life.

"Annabeth, this isn't a dream, we are attached, and I'm not about to chop the rope in half with my teeth," Percy answered, surprising Annabeth.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" Annabeth stared at him suspiciously.

"I just assumed what you were going to say by looking at your facial expression and body language."

"…Who are you and what have you done to Percy Jackson?" Percy glared at her while she tried hard not to laugh. Percy began to tug her outside, despite all the looks they were giving them and all the struggling that Annabeth was doing. Outside, Percy decided to sit down and think. Che, yeah right. Annabeth rubbed her wrist as her glare bore through Percy's head. He gulped, losing all of his confidence and nearly letting his bladder go wild.

"Annabeth, we need to find Grover," Percy said, saving him from any danger he might have been in earlier. Before Annabeth could retort, Percy started to run into the forest, looking for Grover as he went.

"Percy!"

"Not now Annabeth! We need to find Grover!"

"But—"

"But nothing! Grover now, your stupid Annapolis later!"

"Annapolis is not stupid!"

"Yes, it is! Now help me find Grover!"

"Grover's at the shack you just ran from, you idiot!" Percy stopped, then stared at her and blinked. He just blinked.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Percy almost shot her a dirty look. She just rolled her eyes and groaned. Percy, once again, dashed towards the shack, dragging Annabeth with him. She decided that if she fought against him while he was running, it would be no use. She'd just kill him later. Or at least break his legs. Once Percy had smashed down the door with his super awesome door kick, he gasped and panted as his eyes wildly searched the room for Grover. Grover was in the corner, doing his cabin as much as he could before deciding to eat it. Percy walked over to the satyr, nearly scaring the daylights out of him.

"Grover!" Percy towered over Grover as Grover seemed to shrink every second.

"…uh, yeah?" Grover squeaked, almost inaudibly.

"I need you t—"

"What's going on over here?!" Chiron came trampling over to where the fiasco was happening and pulled Percy by the ear.

"Ow! Let go!" Percy yelled, which made Chiron let go. Percy, who was unready, fell to the floor rather comically, causing the shack to start laughing.

"So, what is going on over here? Was Percy bothering you Grover?"

"I don't know. Were you?" Grover and Chiron looked expectantly over at Percy, who looked up at them.

"Sort of…but that's not the point!" Percy blurted out, making Annabeth roll her eyes some more as she slapped her face with her palm, shaking her head disapprovingly. Chiron crossed his arms as he stared at Percy crossly.

"Then what is?" Percy stared form Grover to Chiron, then back to Grover.

"Well, I heard the refrigerator was running and I decided to tell Grover, but then you came along and so I decided it would be better to tell both of you?" Percy said, uncertainty filled his voice as his lie came out more as a question than a statement. Chiron suddenly opened his eyes wide, galloping away at once. Grover stared at Percy, peering at him oddly.

"Percy, you know better than to lie to Chiron when he hasn't taken his medication!" Grover nearly shouted at Percy, which caught both Annabeth's and Percy's attention.

"Chiron takes medication?" Annabeth asked for the first time since a few paragraphs ago. Grover just stared at her.

"Yeah. It makes him a little kooky and odd. So what really is the matter?"

"Well, I need you to—" Suddenly, the thick rope that connected the wrists of Annabeth and Percy snapped loudly, causing everyone to jump in surprise. They all turned to face the group, their eyes rather odd.

"Nevermind, Grover, just…nevermind.

**Whew! That's the longest my chapters have been in awhile! From here on out, I would like to inform you all that my updating times will change drastically due to school starting in only a few weeks. I hope this holds you all over until next time! Check out my profile if you've got the chance! **


	13. The Plot Unveiled!

**Alright, just for one thing to be made clear: the updated summary DOES say Hiatus on it. Now I'm sure very few of you are grieving out there, but it's only temporary. This will be the final chapter before the actual hiatus takes effect. Oddly enough, to Edwardzrule, I was just about to start the plot in this chapter. What a strange coincidence…anyway! Truly, this is where my initial plot actually takes place. This is the point where I try to be serious. To the people out there who keep telling me that Percy is too dumb in this story for his own good, then you're right. That was actually the point. To those offended by this, I'm sorry. **

**On to another matter: Why is the story going Hiatus? The answer is: School is starting and I need to catch up on a lot, which especially means my other stories. They're all way behind. The Hiatus won't be long, a month at most probably. If it exceeds that, then something is probably up. I'm making sure that is not the case, however.**

**Thanks to reviewers who stuck to this story! Making it past 100 is still pretty big for me.**

After a night of sore wrists and much trouble in sleeping, the next morning had arrived and everyone was grateful. Percy stepped out of his cabin and yawned loudly, but nobody paid him much mind. Rubbing his eyes, he heard Grover running towards him as fast as his satyr hooves could go. Percy stared at the satyr as Grover tried to catch his breath.

"What's up, Grover?" Percy asked, giving concerned looks to his friend. Raising a hand up, Grover silenced Percy as he placed his other free hand on his knees, gasping for air. After a few more minutes of the gasping, Grover finally had the ability to stand straight.

"Percy! Annabeth called a meeting! I—" But before the poor half goat could say anymore, Percy had sped off to God knows where. Groaning to himself, Grover began to sink on the wall of the Poseidon cabin, not ready to go any further.

"Ugh, I didn't even tell him where it was," Grover mumbled before falling asleep right in front of Percy's cabin.

Percy, who had been running for what seemed like hours, but were actually seconds, stopped to take a breather as he circled his head around, looking to spot somebody he knew in the woods he had somehow found himself in. Kicking a pebble that so happened to be near his foot, he moaned in despair to himself, knowing nobody was listening anyway.

"Aw man! I forgot to ask Grover where the meeting was!" Percy grumbled as he watched the pebble he had kicked soar over the ground, landing on what seemed to be a stack of hay. After the quiet impact of the rock and the hay, a wince of pain could be heard. Looking up from his resting spot, Percy saw the pile of hay was actually a mass of hair, hair that he knew all too well. Taking a step back, he awaited for the fire. After seeing it not come at him, he opened one hesitant eye to find Annabeth and a large group of campers staring at him, giving him the oddest of looks.

"Seaweed Brain! What're you doing here? Wasn't Grover supposed to tell you to go to the meeting?" Annabeth told to the frightened Percy, who had regained his composure after much debating 

in his mind. Scratching the back of his head, he tried to look apologetic. Too bad he wasn't too good at making faces. His apologetic face soon became an odd looking scrunched up face that resembled someone over a thousand years old. Nevertheless, he still apologized.

"Sorry! Grover _did_ tell me, but I forgot to ask him for directions on where the meeting was held," Percy tried for an apology, but apparently, nobody could take him seriously with the face he was trying to make.

"…Percy, I really can't take you seriously with that face," Annabeth finally pointed out to him, so he stopped trying. Suddenly, his face became serious again, and this time he made the face right.

"So what was the meeting about, anyway?" Taking a look back at the crowd behind her, Annabeth stared at Percy with a gaze so intense, Percy almost wet his pants. Almost.

"We've gotten together and decided that we're sick of all these activities. We're all more likely to enjoy spending our time doing things we actually _want_ to do."

"That's a great idea! But how do we do that if Chiron is bent on making us all suffer from that list he's got? But then again, Chiron wouldn't normally be bent on the destruction of camp, so I thought something was doggy," Percy said, sounding as serious as he could be. The looks the campers were giving him weren't raising his confidence at all. "What?"

"Doggy? Aren't you supposed to say 'Fishy'?"

"Yeah, well, I decided it sounded a bit offensive, so I decided to say 'doggy' instead." Shrugging his shoulders, everyone decided to put it off, hopefully giving off the aura that if Percy tried that again, they would personally strangle him. I mean, who wants to discriminate dogs? Unless, of course, you're allergic to dogs or have some phobia that makes you afraid of dogs that is. Annabeth, who was shaking her head to rid her of this distraction, decided to try and be serious again.

"Percy, seriously. We're all going to find out who gave that list to Chiron and stop this! It's probably the only way to get our freedom back," Annabeth pointed out, gaining a nod from everyone.

"Well how do you figure we're going to do that? I mean, we can't just waltz up to Chiron and say 'Can you tell us who the culprit to this mystery is so we can get out freedom back', right? We need a plan of action!" Percy had made several heroic looking poses during his speech, surprising everyone stitchless.

"…Percy, for lack of a better way of putting it: Where the heck did you take Percy Jackson?! He's about yay tall, likes water, and isn't very bright. Seen him?" The campers were silently laughing in the back, watching the amusing fight before them.

"What? You don't think I can be smart?! And what do you mean 'not very bright'? I'm very bright, thank you very much!"

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, we get it! You're smart, not really but whatever, and I suggest that we all secretly investigate during the activities. Hopefully, someone will get something and we'll work from there. That anonymous person is bound to slip up at some point," Annabeth said, earning her nods from everyone. Percy then starting laughing, which caught everyone's attention.

"Is that the best you can do, Annabeth? You disappoint me, really. For someone who wants to be an architect, you need to think more out of the box," Percy said, pointing to his noggin for emphasis. Putting her hands on her hips, Annabeth looked at Percy, awaiting his plan.

"So what do you suggest we do then?"

"Well, first, we all go back there and act all innocent and stuff, but we're actually all super secret agents investigating the crime and waiting for the criminal to give us a clue of some sort!"

"…Percy, that's exactly what I said! All you did was throw my idea into your big head and added a bunch of random stuff to make it sound more exciting!"

"Oh…well, let's just go through with this plan! Chiron won't notice a thing! This'll be the most fun we've had all summer, don't you think?" The crowd promptly raised their fists along with Percy, preparing for the investigation they were about to do. They all began to march back to camp, completely unaware at how much cover they were blowing.

…**Back at Poseidon Cabin…**

"Ergh…where am I?" Grover said groggily as he opened his eyes halfway, surveying his surroundings and remembering that he had fallen asleep at Percy's cabin. Yawning and stretching his arms and legs, he began to slowly and dopily walk towards the forest where he would relax in peace. Just then, he remembered about Percy. His eyes widened as he began to make a mad dash into the forest, but was met by a surprise. A whole crowd of campers shot out of the forest at rapid speed, trampling the satyr to a pancake. Annabeth and Percy noted this and stopped to help their friend up.

"Grover? What're you still doing here?" Annabeth asked, worry in her voice as Grover wiggled his limbs to make sure they were all intact.

"I forgot to tell Percy where your meeting was, but I was so tired I fell asleep," Grover admitted, apologizing over and over until the two had to personally make him shut up.

"Grover, prepare for war my friend, for you are about to fight a battle that none other can comprehend. The Revolution Against the Traitor war! Our investigation will be like none other! We will defeat this dastardly evil and seek freedom, claiming what is rightfully ours!" Percy marched off, his pose still as heroic as ever, though it just looked silly if you actually saw it.

"…Idiot son of Poseidon say what?"

**Short, I know, but the plot that I pointed out earlier on in the author notes has been revealed. They'll all investigate on who the traitor is and find out who wrote that list of activities. Any guesses? **

**You guys won't see it coming, I swear. Unless, you're one of those people who aren't surprised by anything. In that case, pretend to be surprised when I reveal who it is.**


	14. Bonus: Percy's Rant

**Okay, I know I said this story was on Hiatus, but I've decided to add this chapter, in celebration of one of my friend's birthday of course, and I couldn't help but think up this idea. I'm sorry if you guys think it's random, but I just had to do it. Flame me all you want, I quite enjoy hearing what you all think. Okay, this chapter isn't especially long, but I guess it'll make do for now.**

"He wants us to WHAT?!" Percy yelled to his two best friends, blasting their eardrums to the next century. Unplugging her ears, Annabeth sent him an irritated look.

"He wants us to rant about what we think about whatever today as an activity to release our opinions and whatever emotions we're feeling."

"That's absolutely preposterous!" Percy was pacing back and forth, burning a hole in the dirt as Grover was busy putting the dirt Percy had worn away with fresh, new dirt.

"I never even knew you knew the word, Seaweed Brain. I'm impressed." That smug smirk was in place as Percy sent her an accusing look, but it was intermixed with stress. Then, an idea struck Percy like lightning(Zeus don't hurt me!).

"Alright, if rant Chiron wants, rant Chiron gets!" Percy declared, dashing off to find Chiron. Grover turned to Annabeth, the new dirt looking spiffy on the ground.

"Annabeth, is it me or does that not sound right?"

"I'm sure he's found some other hair brained way of revealing the true identity of whoever made that list. But since this is Percy we're talking about, we should probably go stop him." The two dashed off to find their overly excited friend, bent on stopping the son of Poseidon from completely destroying them all. With his rants, at least.

Percy had actually run quite a long way to find Chiron. However, that was not the matter at hand. Percy had somehow convinced Chiron into letting him be the first person to rant about his matters, while Chiron hadn't a clue at how this was probably going to destroy the whole world. Or Camp Half-Blood at least. Chiron had even set up a stage an everything, lights and even secret cameras allowing the gods and goddesses on Mount Olympus to tune in. Percy was seated in his chair, prim and proper with his back straight and his hands neatly folded on his lap.

"Annabeth, if Percy is being _that_ neat, then there's definitely something wrong with this picture."

"Grover, I'm sure the Underworld has already frozen over and Aries has decided to quit being the war god and go take anger management classes."

**On Mount Olympus**

"That is bullshit! That girl is getting it, I swear!" Aries yelled in anger, apparently _not_ having taken anger management classes. Suddenly, Athena appeared and persuaded the war god into not frying her daughter.

**Back at Camp Half Blood**

"Alright, Percy! You may begin your rant whenever you feel like you should start. Rest assured, you are allowed to hold nothing back," Chiron announced cheerfully to the hyped teen who was probably, at the moment, the meaning of the word devious.

"Thank you, Chiron. My first topic: Cliches. Seriously, what is with all this stuff that just happens over and over again? I mean, every story I've ever read always had the main girl character get together with the main boy character! It's absolutely infuriating! Why can't the main character get together with a secondary character? What about their pets?! Do these animals die lonely?! God! And yes, I did forget the 's'! Why do I have to say 'gods' all the time? It gets really annoying!" Up in Mount Olympus, things were not stirring well with the gods and goddesses.

"Also, what's up with being a half blood anyway? So you're special, big deal! That doesn't mean all these monsters have to go and get all up in your business! Why can't they go and have a life?! Why do they have to ruin ours, just for the sake of whoever sent them?! It just isn't fair. Even more unfair than a long time ago and possibly still now when women had no rights!"

"Er, Percy…," Chiron started, looking nervously into the secret camera. If Percy continued, it would mean the end of modern civilization due to unfortunate circumstances.

"Shut up! And you! Chiron, you old horseman! You are so crazy, it scares me. Always a cheerful smile on your face and wrinkles when you're feeling grim! It creeps me out just to look! Another thing! You started this whole summer thing! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to yell at you because you were a crazy old coot with no life outside of torturing us and then committing suicide later! I bet you tried to kill Mr. D before! You want to be a god because then you'd get more power and be able to torture us until we turn like, a bajillion years old! The only life you've got is your centaur cousin things partying!" Percy was lost on them all now as Chiron gaped, his words stuck in his throat.

"And what is up with the Olympians these days? Always with the old fashioned system where you must respect your gods and crap. I swear, if I have to cower in front of 'the almighty Zeus' again, I think I'll resort to puking! That old bastard is nothing but a dirty liar! He made me go to the Underwear or something and made me retrieve his stupid lightning bolt thing! That almost got me killed you rotten old monster! Almost KILLED!" Zeus was slowly turning the color of maroon up in Mount Olympus as his arm threatened to throw a lightning bolt towards the poor soul known as Percy.

"And Athena, you wise, insane lady. Always so smart and up in your face! You just love taking all my problems and shoving it back up my ass don't you?! Your hatred towards me seems to childish! All you want is to get rid of me! Isn't that right, O' goddess who doesn't exactly adore Percy Jackson? I don't defy you or anything, but you STILL hate me! Are you just against me, or something?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!" Athena was too busy trying to keep herself restrained to gasp and shout back a witty answer to Percy.

"Aphrodite, you are the craziest of all! Always with this lovey-dovey crap! It sickens me to no end! I always try to keep away from you because your craziness might just rub off on me! You're like, a disease in my life! You never leave me alone and you just LOVE meddling with my current affairs, don't you?! HUH?! And Aries! You are the rottenest of the rotten bastards that walk this planet and wherever it is that you walk! I am so sick of you! Always trying to kill me, and for what? Just because I beat you ONE TIME?! What happened to the proud Aries who never backed down a challenge?! And what is up with you and Aphrodite, man! Always trying to get on her good side, probably just trying to hook up with her and steer her away from Hephaestus! You probably won't even love her forever! You'll just give her up later, right?" If Aries had wanted to kill Percy earlier, then Aries wanted to absolutely MURDER the boy now. Aphrodite just quietly sobbed and grew angry in a small corner. Poseidon beamed, as he was not mentioned once. And in this case, that was a good thing.

"And Poseidon, my own freaking dad!" Spoke too soon.

"You are the main cause for my problems! You, because you never told me who I was, made my life a living hell! I had no friends, and when I did, they were always monsters or something! You made my childhood absolutely terrible, forcing my mom to marry that Smelly Gabe bastard and making her life a hell as well! Did I ever tell you how much of a bastard you are?! You're worse than everybody I mentioned before! " Poseidon quietly sulked in a corner as his was probably the worst one. Hermes tried to comfort him, but couldn't. Percy's words stung, and if those didn't, the next surely did. It was like adding insult to injury. However, the next words were to all of them.

"And you know what? All of you gods and goddesses up there are definitely the worst people ever! I don't care if you're immortal and have the almighty power to just destroy the world, you're all just a bunch of asshats living up in your little cloud of luxury! I mean, you claim us. _CLAIM us!_ Like we're just objects you can claim and throw away when we aren't useful anymore! I'm sick of all of you up there on your little Cloud Nine. You are the worst parents ever! I HATE YOU ALL!" Ending with many harsh pants, Percy suddenly became that calm looking child that was there earlier. He was practically beaming his head off as he jump off the stage to the stunned crowd.

"I feel much better now!" Percy exclaimed proudly as he fell into a metal chair and lazed there. That was, until lightning struck and Percy was seen that week in the hospital for "unfortunate injuries" and "terrible turn of events."

**Alright, so this was just a bonus chapter of sorts. I forgot to put at the top that there was a bit of foul language in this one, but since it IS rated T, I'm sure you all saw it coming, right? I might do everyone else's rants some other time. The story is still on Hiatus though.**


	15. The Horrid Sandwich

**Well, I'm sure you'll all be glad to know that this story is no longer on Hiatus! Isn't this great?! Yeah, I guess you guys don't think so, but anyways, I'm back on. However, I guess my update times are usually on weekends now, huh? For those of you who read this from a different country or continent or whatever, I'm going by California time. Anyway, I try to drag this story out as long as possible because it's much more fun that way, plus I can add little random moments in. But enough of listening to me, let's start the story!**

"…And what about kids these days, huh? Always so nosy and stuck-up and—"

"Percy…"

"—no respect for older people, I swear! They could at least—"

"_Percy…_"

"—And geez, they could at least have moved over! Man, it was a mess—"

"_PERCY!_" That got Percy to an abrupt stop so he could glare at his interrupter. Annabeth and Grover stood a bit behind the rambling boy, frowns upon their faces and their arms crossed over their chests.

"Yes…?"

"Percy, your rant was days ago! Why don't you just give it up? Rant in your cabin or something, we don't want to hear it!" Annabeth complained, Grover nodding in agreement. Percy just gaped at his friends. Suddenly, dramatic music began to play.

"—gasp—My own friends…how could you?! What kind of friends are you?! Not even listening to your friend in his desperate time of need! You're despicable!" Percy accused dramatically, the dramatic background music that none of them seemed to notice stopping like a broken record.

"Percy, it isn't that we don't want to listen to you—" Annabeth had so roughly jabbed the satyr in the ribs, "—But you need to stop this. The camp is in an uproar because you've been ranting the last few days about stuff that nobody cares about! I seriously think you need a breather, man," Grover spoke to his friend in a concerned manner. Percy took a moment to roll this over in his head, and the message suddenly relayed in his mind. Suddenly, a smooth grin appeared on his face. It was a bright, innocent smile. Scared the crap out of Grover and Annabeth, that was for sure.

"Guys, you are hilarious! Of course people would want to listen to me rant! Why wouldn't they? And Grover, I'm ranting about serious matters here! Matters that people are not willing to face. Plus, we've got no leads as to who could have made the evil list of the Underworld anyway. We might as well kick back and relax!" Percy assured his friends brightly, not convincing them one bit.

"That's what we were afraid of Percy! You're the one who greatly declared that we should solve this mystery, and now you're the one slacking! Kick it into gear and solve this mystery so we can enjoy what we've got left for summer!" Annabeth exclaimed, causing Percy to frown once more.

"Annabeth's right, dude. We need to do something about this," Grover agreed. Percy put his oh-so-great thinking cap on and sat on a conveniently placed rock, his thinking side at full capacity.

"Fine, but we can rule out Chiron from this."

"Why? He's just as much a suspect as everybody else."

"But that can't be because this morning, the guy was tearing hair out and mumbling some stuff about becoming an insane homicidal/suicidal freak. I'm sure he would be happy if he made the list," Percy announced smartly, much to the surprise of his two best friends. But no time to be pointing out the surprising points of Percy, they had to get to the bottom of this!

"Okay, but Chiron is still a suspect. He could be acting and pretending like he's in despair, but he's really happy about it."

"That's stupid! Why would he literally tear his hair off his head if he were pretending?"

"Wait, he was _literally_ tearing his hair out?"

"Of course! Annabeth, would I lie to you?"

"…"

Silence.

"Oh, COME ON! Where's the trust, people?! WHERE?! You guys suck! I'm outta here!" Percy yelled in agony as he stormed off dramatically, the drama is just for effect. Grover and Annabeth just looked at each other.

"He'll get over it. In the mean time, we need to figure this out. We need some sort of clue towards the perpetrator. But where?" Grover mulled, thoroughly stumped by this whole ordeal. He just wanted a normal, nature-loving summer, for pete's sake! Suddenly, from the direction of camp, Luke ran up to them. He was panting and gasping for breath as he caught the attention of the two hard-working detectives.

"Hey, Annabeth! Grover! I just got some good information!" Luke cried happily, gasping and having a coughing fit afterwards. Annabeth and Grover beamed as they awaited the older boy to start speaking.

"So, what is it, Luke? Anything will do for now, we just need some sort of lead!"

"This morning, I heard Silena talking with her cabin mates from outside their door. I heard her talking about some sort of plan that her mother was concocting! I figured I should report it right away, so I came to look for you," Luke announced, causing Annabeth to grin even wider.

"That's great, Luke! So that means, Aphrodite is the biggest suspect right now. But isn't that a bit too obvious? I mean, this isn't some cheap mystery story! There just _has_ to be a twist somewhere, I know it! But for now, we'll keep that in mind," Annabeth explained, fully aware of the author's intentions. Damn Annabeth and her natural smartness. Luke just smiled and ran off, though halfway to wherever he was going, he fell over in exhaustion, the excitement causing him to momentarily forget his weariness at the time.

"Uh, you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Um…okay." The two walked towards camp and split up. They had decided to individually check cabins for any sign of the culprit to their mystery. Of course, they found none once the search was over.

"Annabeth, maybe we should quit trying. I mean, it isn't like this person is just going to come out one day and tell us that they did it!"

"We can't give up now! W—"

"Annabeth…that was the cheesiest, most overused line I've ever heard." Grover gave her a hardened look that definitely told her not to say that again, and she decided not to say anything at all. After stopping for a pit stop on a nearby log, Percy showed up again with a sandwich in his hand. He seemed to be munching happily into his sandwich, as if the events of earlier that day never happened.

"Hey guys! How's the search going?"

"Not well, man. Not well. Anyway, where'd you get the sandwich?" Grover pointed to the sandwich wedged safely between the teen's hands as some of the sauce looked about ready to drip to the grass.

"Yeah Percy, where'd you get it? It looks disgusting," Annabeth said, crinkling her nose up in an attempt to try and magically make the sandwich disappear. Too bad she wasn't from Hogwarts.

"Oh, I got it from the dining hall. It's a Peanut Butter Jelly Tuna Chocolate Pocky Sandwich wedged between two slices of whole wheat bread along with several toppings of Soy Sauce, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, ranch, Italian sauce, tomato juice, lemonade, several types of soda and soft drinks, and three small chunks of pork, beef, and chicken. The dining hall said they made it especially for me! Isn't that nice of them?" Percy grinned so widely, it almost felt as if he was stretching his face to its limits and beyond. He munched happily on another bite of his enormously large and disgusting sandwich, savoring the flavor of every single topping on his lunch. Annabeth and Grover both scrunched their faces up, just trying to erase the thought of how it tasted.

"Percy, if you don't want me upchucking all over your precious sandwich, please go away," Annabeth warned him, causing Percy to step back and protectively hide his sandwich behind his back, hugging it with all his might without getting any of it on himself.

"Percy, you realize that Tuna is a fish, right? And that you're eating it?"

"Of course! I know, but Poseidon said it was alright to eat Tuna. I don't know why he'd say that though since he's supposed to be unbiased about what fish he respects more," Percy mused, biting his gross lunch and creeping his friends out again.

"Percy, I'm going to turn in for the afternoon. You and your sandwich are grossing me out…BIG TIME." Annabeth quickly ran towards the Athena cabin, acting none too subtle about her thoughts on the sandwich. Grover just nodded, his face slightly green, as he ran off to the bathroom. Percy just stared at the spot his friends were once at, then at his sandwich, then back again. Shrugging, he just bit into another part of his sandwich, which he soon discovered was harder than a rock.

"Ergh...I think I broke my front teeth…"

**Sorry it's so short, but I updated, right? I've just been so tired because of planning a surprise party for my dad's birthday. Anyway, I'm officially taking this story off of hiatus. By the way, I've also opened my services for beta reading in this archive and maybe three more archives. If you need a beta reader, contact me, alright?**


	16. The Teddy Bear Legend

**Ugh…sorry guys, but I haven't actually felt well all day today. Heh, yet I'm still writing this update. Funny. Anyway, my friends on this site, as in real school friends, know that I was out sick right after first period today. The bad part is that I missed a whole crap load of stuff and now I have to finish all of it, but the good news is that I feel slightly better now. There's still an incessant pounding in my head, but I should be able to get through updating at least once. Sorry if it's short, but my chapters have been getting shorter lately for some reason.**

"O-H, P-e-r-c-y!" Grover called, stretching his sentence out just for emphasis. Percy was there in a split second, the sandwich from the other day seemingly making him even more hyper than usual.

"What's up?"

"I just heard this great story!" Grover waved his arms wide to show he meant great. Percy looked at him with amusement, wondering exactly what this story was.

"So? You gonna tell me or not?" Percy asked, eager to know what this story was about exactly. Whatever it was, it had to be big.

"I've heard it around camp several times. I think they said it was called 'The Teddy Bear Legend' or something like that," Grover drawled, losing Percy's interest the moment the word "Teddy" was introduced.

"'The Teddy Bear Legend'? That's a stupid name for a stupid legend. How's this story great, exactly?" Percy seemed a bit more suspicious of the satyr's intentions now. Why else would he go around telling him "The Teddy Bear Legend"?

"Wait! I'm not done yet, geez! This story could actually help you Percy. Now listen. The Teddy Bear Legend says that if you name a teddy bear after yourself and give it to someone you like or someone you treasure, you'll stay together with them forever! Sounds neat, huh?"

"That…was THE gayest thing you've ever told me," Percy deadpanned, causing Grover to leer at him.

"Oh, c'mon man! You get the hint at all?! Give it to someone you like, idiot!" Grover urged, causing Percy to rethink his last statement. _ Stay with them forever, huh?_ Percy thought to himself, honestly thinking it over. Maybe the legend wasn't so stupid after all. Suddenly, a grin replaced the emotionless expression Percy held just moments ago as he quickly thanked Grover and ran off, his wide grin plastered on his face.

"Geez, that guy needs to get a clue…," Grover exhaled in exhaustion as he smiled in Percy's general direction, wondering where this legend was going to take Percy. Suddenly, Annabeth wandered over to Grover, surprising him from behind.

"Hey Grover! Where's Percy going in such a hurry?"

"Probably to get himself a teddy bear," Grover answered, unaware that Annabeth did not know the legend. Annabeth just looked at him oddly.

"A teddy bear? What for?"

"Haven't you heard of 'The Teddy Bear Legend'?"

"Not that I know of, no," Annabeth gave Grover a weary look, wondering where this conversation was going, though she couldn't say this legend didn't pique her interest.

"Well, the legend states that if you give the person you treasure the most or the person you like a teddy bear that's named after yourself, you'll both stay together forever! Sounds interesting, doesn't it?" Grover gave her a look that included an evil glint in his eyes, just waiting for her to catch on. She had to curse herself for being able to catch onto things much too quickly.

"Don't tell me…"

"Got it already Annabeth?" Grover was wiggling his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner and Annabeth could not be more correct on her assumption. Her eyes widened and she almost blushed, thinking of who he was going to give it to.

"Who else did you tell this to…?"

"Eh, no one really…other than the whole camp of course," Grover just grinned the famous Cheshire Cat grin and ignored Annabeth's fuming beside him. Apparently, the half goat half boy was quite happy and cheerful that day.

"Grover! You little—" but Annabeth was cut off as they saw Percy running up to them, his hands behind his back secretively. He had a huge grin on his face, almost too innocent to be true. Grover had already peered over at Annabeth's face, noticing her blushing and if she had been talking, probably stammering. He just grinned.

"A bit eager to get a teddy bear now, aren't we Annabeth?" Grover whispered over to Annabeth, causing her to grow even redder, though she ended up shouting at Grover for even implying it. He just snickered a bit and almost laughed at the naivete that was written all over Percy's confused face.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what I got!"

"Oh, I think I can take a guess," Grover implied, causing Percy to just look at him in a confused manner. However, the boy just merely shrugged it off and went back to smiling his brightest.

"Well, after Grover told me the teddy bear legend, I couldn't help but think: 'Who do I treasure the most?' And then it hit me!" Percy announced proudly, grinning his best for the sake of grinning. Grover was snickering on the inside because he had to keep up his façade of not knowing the entire time. He had decided to pretend to be shocked once the teddy bear was revealed.

"So? What'd ya get man?" Grover asked, a bit too eager sounding for his own good. Percy didn't notice, but Annabeth did, and this only made her more sure. Gulping, she hoped it wasn't true, but way deep down, she hoped it was true. Her mind was just complicated like that. However, neither one of them saw it coming. That is, the unpredictable mind of Percy Jackson.

"So…I got you guys teddy bears! They're both named Percy!" Percy announced, producing two teddy bears from behind his back. True to his word, they both had shirts that read Percy on them and they both had some similarities to Percy himself. Too stunned for words, the two receivers of the gifts just gaped at the idiotic boy in front of them.

"Percy…why did you get both of us teddy bears?" Grover asked, quite stunned. And no, he was not pretending this time.

"Well, you said to get a teddy bear for the person I treasured the most. So I thought about it for a bit and I realized: I treasure my friends the most! So, since you both mean a lot to me, I got both of you teddy bears and named them after myself. If the legend is true, we'll all be together forever!" At that moment, Percy sounded like an absolutely innocent child who had no idea about the real world and the cruelties it loved to inflict among people. Percy just gave them one more grin before bouncing off happily, his mood entirely different from his seemingly emotionless mood that morning.

Standing in the emptiness of the field, the two watched Percy run around camp happily, probably off to the training grounds for his normal rounds. The two looked down at their gifts, at each other, then back at the gifts.

"I've lost all respect for that Seaweed Brain. If I had any respect to begin with," Annabeth said plainly, staring with distaste at the miniature Percy in her hands. Grover seemed to be thinking the same, but his face broke into a friendly and sincere grin that did not go unnoticed by the girl beside him.

"But you know, I think it's really the thought that counts," Grover replied in a serious but friendly tone of voice as Annabeth just stared at him for a bit before realizing what he meant. Soon, the same smile appeared on her own face.

"Yeah. Percy's an idiot, but I guess he's our idiot of a friend, hm?" Grover just chuckled at that.

"Yeah, but hey, at least he's got the right train of thought on being thoughtful."

**Later that Day**

"Hey Thalia."

"Yeah?"

"What's up with the teddy bear? Percy just kinda shoved it into my hands and ran off, grinning like an idiot."

"Sorry, I can't say that I know what it's about Luke. But I heard a rumor about some teddy bear legend going around…"

"Hm…"

**Whew! At first I thought the story was going to be too short, and then I was going to make it a double feature, but I guess I found a way to stretch it out. Honestly, I never truly had the idea of putting that ideal lesson in there, but it just kinda jumped in. That happens sometimes, so if you see it, don't be surprised. I hope you guys got the message on friendship though. Add that in with a touch of humor, an idiot, and his two very best friends to get this.**


	17. Percy's Plan Part 1

**Ugh, my fingers are so tired. Why I am typing this irrelevant information is beyond me, but just so you know, I really didn't feel like typing at all this weekend. But, as promised, I will deliver you the next chapter for this weekend. But, if you truly are curious as to why my fingers are tired, then I'll tell you. The reason is because I've been playing Audition a lot lately. Especially Beat-up mode. God, it really sucks the life out of your fingers! But other than that, life has been the same as usual. I was excluded from doing any physical activities that required running because my foot was injured and the doctor said that I should be feeling better by Monday. Yay. Although, taking painkillers really doesn't appeal to me, especially if I have to take three pills a day. Oh well, life goes on. Soon, I'll forget about this whole incident.**

After the heartwarming experience with the teddy bears and the legend, Grover and Annabeth hadn't seen Percy in a long while. To be honest, he'd been locked up inside of his cabin for about two days doing who knows what. Frankly, they were starting to get worried. Today was day three of Percy's absence and camp really wasn't the same without the idiot bouncing around yelling profanities of only one kind: The Percy Jackson kind. Grover and Annabeth were in front of his cabin door, Grover pacing in circles while Annabeth just sat on a nearby rock and watched him pace.

"Grover, maybe it's nothing. Maybe, he decided to sit in sick or something." Grover turned to leer at his companion.

"No, it is NOT nothing! The Percy Jackson I know doesn't just lock himself and confine himself into a tiny cabin for nothing! Something's up. Something big," Grover mumbled, causing Annabeth to sigh.

"Maybe he's having an off week? I mean, even the camp idiot can have an off week."

"No! Percy does NOT lock himself inside a stuffy cabin because he has an off week! He'd probably walk around being sour, but not stay locked inside." Annabeth just groaned.

"Grover, you're thinking way too much about this! Just leave it be and everything will get better eventually! Even Percy has to recoil at some point," Annabeth assured the unsettled satyr. That satyr happened to be the exact same one that woke her up at three in the morning just to check on Percy, only to find his door locked completely.

"But—" However, Grover had not gotten far with his statement as the door to the Poseidon cabin swung open and out came a grinning Percy with a parchment in his hands. Grover nearly jumped his friend, but held himself from doing so. That would be almost low.

"Percy!" The two shouted in surprise. Percy just looked at them funny.

"What?"

"We were so worried! Why'd you lock yourself in your room for three days?!" Grover demanded.

"It was for this awesome plan I thought of! It'll solve all of our problems and by the end of today, we'll be home bound for a nice summer with our families!" Percy exclaimed to his two best friends, thrusting the parchment out towards them so they could see it in all of its glory.

"A piece of paper is going to help us get home?" Annabeth asked, a bit bewildered as to how this paper was going to let them leave camp.

"Mhm! On this piece of paper, I have written a bunch of carols! You know, those songs that kids or choirs usually sing door-to-door every Christmas!" Percy grinned as he unrolled the paper, revealing several stanzas of small fine print.

"And how is this going to save us or help us in any way?" Annabeth asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well, my plan is that we go to Chiron's door, sing a carol loud enough for him to hear, make him come out, tackle him, tie him up, and demand answers from him!"

"Percy, do you know how wrong that is?" Grover asked, a bit concerned for his friend's mental health. He _had_ been in a cabin by himself for three whole days.

"But I can't think of any other way! Plus, this'll be real quick, too! I've been confined in this camp for too long doing things I don't even want to do! If we find the creator of the accursed list, we can hunt them down and demand our freedom!" Percy whined.

"That is the most meaningful thing you've said all morning, despite your tone of voice of course," Annabeth pointed out, being absolutely serious. Percy just glared at her.

"Are you guys helping me or not?" And with that, the three friends each copied a piece of paper and walked towards the Big House where they knew the centaur would be lurking. Along the way, they rehearsed the songs quietly, just to avoid being stared at by other campers. Once they were right at the doors of the large building, Percy decided to go over the plan once more.

"You both know what to do, right?" The two nodded. Percy nodded as well to show he understood.

"Alright, after we've done the carol, let me do the rest." They all nodded in unison before beginning their first stanza. They began at such off notes that it seemed like they were all singing different songs of different genres and of different tones of voices, but soon they were in harmony as the melodious chorus flowed. Soon, the door had opened and Chiron had stepped out, wondering where the singing was coming from.

"Percy, Annabeth and Grover? What're you doing here?" Chiron asked, a bit surprised.

"Why, we're here to trick or treat, Chiron! Now, let us make a wish!" The three of them stared at Percy as if he had grown a tail, some fangs, and several heads.

"Eh, Percy, are you sure you've got the right stories? You don't make a wish on Halloween, and you definitely don't say trick or treat during Christmas time. Also, I happen not to be the first star you see at night nor am I a wishbone from a turkey." Percy stared blankly at the centaur who was obviously smarter than him.

"…Get him!" Chiron had no time to react before three bodies were toppled on him and pinning him down. Percy produced a rope from seemingly nowhere and began to bound Chiron's legs and feet. Grover bound his arms and hands while Annabeth tied his body together overall. Once they had him in a knot that was similar to the hog tie, they moved him into the empty Big House and closed the doors behind them. Suddenly, the lights went off and a spotlight was lit on Chiron, who seemed to be sitting in a lie detector of some sort in an environment that was oddly similar to an interrogation room at a police department.

"Now, Chiron, we'd like to ask you a few questions concerning…The List," Percy said slowly, sitting across from the buckled centaur while holding his hands under his chin, the fingers of each hand touching the other. Chiron darted his eyes around to see Grover and Annabeth standing guard and the rest of the Big House being invisible.

"First of all, Percy, where'd you get all of this equipment?"

"That is on a need not to know basis! Plus, I'm the one asking the questions around here. If you are to lie to any of these questions, the lie detector will pick it up and we'll instantly demand a true answer." Percy just smiled evilly at the bound captive, who was more confused than afraid at this point.

"Um, sure."

"First! Who wrote that list?!" Percy demanded forcefully, slamming his hands on the table for effect. Chiron winced at the sudden loud, resonating sound, but answered.

"Honestly, I've not a clue." The lie detector blinked a green light saying that the answer was true, but Percy dismissed it.

"Agh, this lie detector must be broken! I'm not about ready to believe that you don't know. Now tell me, _who was it_?!" Chiron answered an answer that was similar to his answer before and once again, the green light blinked. Chiron just raised an eyebrow at the turn of events as Percy slammed even harder on his desk, demanding the question again.

"Percy, I think he's really telling the truth," Grover interjected, slightly amused at the show going on before him. Annabeth had already begun silently laughing to herself in the darkness. Percy just lifted away from the table and turned so his back was facing the captive. Making it look like he was thinking, Percy lifted his head skyward and "hm"ed.

"We'll get back to that question," Percy stated once he had turned to face the prisoner once more,"but I want a truthful answer this time!" Chiron just nodded, uncertainty running through him.

"What are we doing tomorrow for an activity?" A bit confused at the sudden change in question, Chiron thought it over for a moment.

"Uh, I believe we're playing soccer tomorrow."

"Cancel it!" The three other occupants of the room looked at the former interrogator.

"What for?" Annabeth asked. There was nothing wrong with a soccer game, at least not that Annabeth knew of.

"Make tomorrow's activity be examining the paper that the list was written on. That way, we'll be able to examine the handwriting and any other clues that'll lead us to the culprit of this heinous crime," Percy exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear at his ingenius idea. And truly, the idea really was genius.

"Percy, are you okay?" Chiron asked before the other two campers. Percy gave him a confused look.

"Why? I feel perfectly fine," Percy said simply, wiggling his fingers in front of his face for emphasis.

"Well, you seem a bit smarter lately. I mean, you've come up with this crazy, but oddly sensible, idea in order to figure out the culprit to this mystery, you just made another plan that could very well work, and you used the word 'heinous', though slightly out of context. How can anybody tell me that there isn't something wrong with you?" Annabeth pointed out, the other two persons in the room nodding in agreement. Percy just gave his friends and his activities counselor a look of disbelief.

"Do you guys not trust me that much? Plus, how did I use the word 'heinous' out of context?! The word, as I recall, means hateful; odious; abominable; totally reprehensible. Tell me how that's out of context," Percy complained, shocking the others at his sudden burst of intelligence.

"Percy, it's already scary enough knowing that you know the exact definition of the word," Grover said, shivering at the thought of a smart Percy.

"Plus, this isn't really a crime, nor is it heinous. It's just that somebody made a cruel list that the campers are following," Annabeth pointed out.

"You've got to be kidding me! This IS a heinous crime! They've enslaved the campers of Camp Half-Blood and are making them do things they are against doing! A very hateful crime!"

"Percy, I think you're scaring all of us by having enough brains to say that," Chiron pointed out, but he only spoke because he needed to remind the other three that he was still tied up and attached to several suction cups from the lie detector. Percy just made a disapproving sound and continued his interrogation.

"Alright, next question! What's an alibi?" Once again, the three of them stared at Percy.

"Percy, you've got enough brains to know what 'heinous' means, but you've got no clue as to what an alibi is? Tell me I'm sleeping and having a nightmare, because this is just too rich to be reality," Annabeth giggled, mock pinching herself to prove her point. Percy just looked at her accusingly.

"Whatever, just answer the question!"

"An alibi is usually a must-have piece of information when you are involved as a suspect in a criminal investigation. It's a back-up story to prove your innocence," Chiron said, enlightening Percy to this new information.

"Oh, I see. Hm, that's new." Grover just snorted quietly, making sure that Percy didn't hear him snorting.

"Well then, this next question is a must answer question, alright? Answer it truthfully, or you are not going to have another pleasant day ever again!" Percy said in an absolutely serious tone, though his hand gestures weren't allowing Chiron, Grover, or Annabeth to take him seriously.

"Um, okay…"

"Now, the question is—!"

**Wow, I haven't done a cliffhanger in forever! I don't think I did a good job this time, though. Whatever. Anyway, this chapter was started on Saturday morning (October 11, 2008) and was just finished on Sunday night (October 12, 2008). By now, my foot is feeling absolutely refreshed. I didn't like the painkillers, but they helped a lot! I can finally walk again! Okay, so I dropped off with a cliffhanger and I might not update next weekend. I have to put everything off this week, which means no updating at all.**


	18. Percy's Plan Part 2 and Some Casualties

**I'm sorry for being a horrible person and not updating and also for being on hiatus for months. To you really literate freaks, I'm sorry for that horrible run-on sentence type of statement. However! I have decided to continue on randomly chosen days to update. I don't know if anybody is really happy to hear that, but bear with me. Anyway, I just got a copy of The Demigod Files and, I must say, that book is awesome. Interviews with the characters, a bit of percabeth, three short stories in the life of Percy Jackson, and an awesome excerpt of the fifth book coming on May 5****th**** of 2009, or so it says. Tell me that rocks. Really. **

**On a completely separate and off-topic note, I just found a show that is just too awesome. I'll explain more on my bottom author's note, but you really don't have to listen. As a bit of a double feature, I'm putting a bonus one-shot story after the actual chapter itself. As I am too lazy to delete that last spoiler, I hope you pretend I didn't say that and you'll be surprised when it appears. Not really.**

_Last Time on my last update:_

"_Well then, this next question is a must answer question, alright? Answer it truthfully, or you are not going to have another pleasant day ever again!" Percy said in an absolutely serious tone, though his hand gestures weren't allowing Chiron, Grover, or Annabeth to take him seriously._

"_Um, okay…"_

"_Now, the question is—!"_

Now, on the present update:

"—Where were you yesterday at approximately 3 PM that afternoon, what were you doing in specific details, and why were you doing it?" Silence met with the room and its occupants as the three of them stared at Percy's absurd question.

"Percy, if I don't recall, _you_ weren't even outside yesterday. Why does it matter what Chiron was doing yesterday?" Annabeth said, making a very good point. Percy, not about to say that she was right, just crossed his arms and waited.

"Excuses, excuses! Just answer the question!"

"Well, yesterday I was in the strawberry fields taking a short rest. That's about all I was doing. I was doing it because I needed a break from all you rotten kids," Chiron grumbled as they all anticipated the color the lie detector would blink. Much to their surprise, it blinked red.

"You're lying, you horseman!"

"It's centaur!"

"Who cares! Now tell us the truth!" Percy demanded, slamming his hands on the desk for dramatic effect.

"Fine! I was at the stables conversing with some of the pegasi about trivial things like games and I did it because I was bored of watching you rotten kids have your fun! Are you satisfied yet?!"

"Not until that lie detector blinks green, horsey," Percy growled, though Chiron was a bit taken aback with that "horsey" comment. Much to Chiron's luck, it blinked green. Silently cheering in his head, Chiron waited expectantly to be let free.

"As an esteemed detective in this group—" Grover and Annabeth nearly snorted at this,"—I have found another piece of the missing puzzle!" Percy declared, cutting the ropes that bound Chiron to the chair. Chiron moved his limbs, waving them to make sure they still worked from being roped for about an hour. Chiron looked suspiciously at Percy, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you sure you're letting me go…? You aren't playing any tricks on me?" Chiron asked, just like the insane and paranoid centaur he was. Percy just grinned happily and shook his head.

"Nope! You're free to go! Asta la vista! Shoo, begone! Go have fun!" Chiron quickly ran for the Door of Freedom, jumping with joy the moment his hoof touched grass. The lights flicked back on in the Big House as Percy stood triumphant with his friends.

"Percy, is it all right to just let him go? I mean, we didn't actually get anything out of him. Most of your questions were kind of dumb, too," Annabeth pointed out. Percy continued to grin like the idiot he was.

"Percy, really, that smile on your face is starting to REALLY freak me out. Stop it." So he did. Percy stopped grinning, but he was still smiling happily.

"Guys, we've got some clues." Annabeth and Grover looked at him skeptically.

"We actually have clues? How did you get clues out of that joke of an interrogation?"

"My dear Annabeth, of course we have clues! It's elementary, my dear Watson."

"I'm not Watson. You aren't Sherlock Holmes. Get to the point, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, my good fellows, Chiron just told us that he was talking to the pegasi about games. What kind of games? Who knows he isn't talking about the camp games? Why would he go through the trouble of walking over to the stables just to talk about it? These are all the questions that would normally run through your mind at the mention of games. So, what do you think? Pretty clever, huh?" Suddenly, Grover ran over to Annabeth and hid behind her.

"Annabeth, I'm really scared! If Percy becomes smart, we're all DOOMED!" Percy glared at his friends.

"Some friends you guys are. Still, isn't it just so genius?" Percy boasted, forgetting about his friends' antics.

"Still, Percy, what if he's talking about games that horses or centaurs play? You still have to take into consideration that he could be talking about board games or some games that centaurs play. It could have nothing to do with us. Then, the reason he lied to us at first was probably because he expected you to think, at the first mention of 'games', that he was up to no good and wanted to save himself the trouble. You've missed a lot of loop holes in that assumption," Annabeth pointed out. Percy took a silent moment to stare at her.

"Annabeth…I'm not _that_ smart! Say it layman's terms!" Annabeth wanted to strangle Percy at that moment for being an idiot, but she was sure that it wouldn't do her much good. Grover was already rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"Grover, quit laughing. This isn't funny! We need to solve this mystery!" Annabeth exclaimed, obviously perturbed by this turn of events. You can never calculate a Percy into a plan. Ever. They left the Big House to get some fresh air, only to be met by a frantic camper from Athena cabin. He was panting and breathing quite hard from running.

"It's trouble! We've got a huge problem in the strawberry fields!" The boy said, still coughing and wheezing.

"What's the problem?" Annabeth asked, not deciding to panic yet.

"It's, it's Chiron! He was found unconscious at the sight of the strawberry fields! We asked him what happened, but—" Then the boy started wailing.

"But what?!" Percy demanded of the poor wailing boy.

"He doesn't remember anything! Not his name, not this place, not even who we are! Like he was thrown into the River Lethe!" The three froze in panic and a bit of fear at the mention of the River Lethe, but they pushed that aside for the time being. They ran past the boy towards the strawberry fields where people were gathering. Percy shoveled through the crowd and saw Chiron sitting on the floor of the strawberry field, obviously filled with confusion. Percy fell to his knees in front of Chiron and shook the old man.

"Chiron! Please tell me what I heard isn't true!" Percy commanded of the centaur desperately, shocking the centaur.

"Wh-who are you? Why do you know me? Am I where, in fact?" Chiron mumbled. Percy began to wail and sob as he let go of the centaur's shoulders.

"Guys! Chiron's totally lost his memory! And he's trying to talk like Yoda!" Percy sobbed as he was comforted by his friends. Chiron was taken away to see Dionysus while the campers were left in shock and confusion.

"So now what? Chiron's lost his memories so we can't get anything out of him, and our only actual clue ended up having too many loop holes. We're hopelessly lost or back at the beginning again," Grover brought up, heaving a great sigh at their rotten luck.

"The mystery is the least of our problems right now. Chiron needs help, and we were the last ones to see him. Most likely, blame will be pinned on us somehow, or we'll somehow get linked with the actual criminal."

"This is terrible!" Percy wailed harder. Percy stopped his crying and whining for a minute to think.

"He sure recovers fast," Grover grumbled to nobody in particular. Annabeth thought for a moment as well as they sat in the silent strawberry fields.

"You know Percy, you can use 'heinous' now. This could actually be considered a crime," Annabeth pointed out.

"Oh shut up."

"What do we do now guys? Finish the mystery or save Chiron?" Grover asked, picking a strawberry and chewing on it.

"We try for both! If we accomplish both at the same time, we'll be heroes!" Percy exclaimed, suddenly enthusiastic.

"You know, you make it seem like you've been waiting for an opportunity like this," Annabeth stated. Percy just kept on grinning.

"Details, details! We should hurry though, Chiron might not be awake for questioning in awhile," Percy shouted to his comrades as he sped off to where they were taking Chiron.

"We have to question him _again_?!"

"It's okay, Grover. I feel your pain, I really do."

**And now, I make my short author's note before the double feature that is not related to this story at all. Anyway, that show I saw is called **_**Baccano!**_**. Some of you might have seen it before, actually! Anyway, time for my double feature that makes up for missing Valentine's Day and just for fun.**

_**Grover relays just how sucky Percy's life really is in its entirety**_

"Hey Percy," Grover called to his friend, who was sitting on the rock nearby, staring at the grass.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized how much suck your life endures as you stay a demigod." Percy looked up disbelievingly at his friend.

"…You actually decided to pay attention to how much suck exists in my life? What a friend you are, Grover. What a friend."

"No, no! Check this out, alright? First, you discovered you were a demigod after fighting a huge minotaur on Half-Blood Hill," Grover started, only to have Percy disrupt him.

"That partially sucked because you were passed out mumbling about food the whole time instead of, oh, I don't know, HELPING ME?"

"Whatever, man. Anyways, you discover that you're a demigod, you get stuck on quest to find Zeus's master bolt—"

"Yeah, I was stuck on that quest with you and Annabeth, who I didn't even know at that time," Percy pointed out.

"You know what, if you're going to be so negative about us being at fault for your sucky life, maybe I shouldn't tell you why it sucks so much!"

"I didn't actually want you to tell me in the first place. It'd be nice to know the main reason why it sucks, though."

"Oh, that's easy! You've got, like, three girls that must like you and you have no experience with girls so you're completely helpless AND hopeless!"

"…"

"Percy…?"

"Grover, I don't know if you really want to, but would you like to die?"

"What?!"

"I have to agree with Percy this time, Grover."

"A-Annabeth! How, uh, nice to see you! Please don't hurt me!"

"Too late for excuses, Grover!"

"Waugh—NOOOOOOOOO!"

And so, Grover was soundly beaten to goat meat and Percy and Annabeth were in a better mood. However, a very bad topic came up between them.

"You know, Seaweed Brain, I'm hearing stuff on Rachel and you from Beckendorf."

"Oh, really? What kind of stuff?" Percy asked, his voice a bit shaky. He made a silent note to himself to completely murder the smith later. (You'll know why if you read the excerpt from The Demigod Files)

"Oh…stuff."

"Yeah, that REALLY helps."

"Yeah, it helps me, too."

"Wha—wait, where're you going?"

"Cabin."

"Are you made at me…?"

"Of _course not_! Why would I be mad at you?"

"Uh, no reason. No reason at all!"

"Well, have a nice day. Grover'll wake up at some point, so see him out." Annabeth went away with a wave as Percy slumped backwards, his head spinning from confusion. Grover, who had made a complete recovery from hearing the conversation, popped up beside Percy and scared him.

"Oooh, you got in a fight with Annabeth! You're so dead, man!"

"Oh shut up, Grover. I'm kind of hungry now."

"I have some sweetheart Valentine's candy you can have, but that's about it."

"Sure, give me one."

"What does it say, Percy?"

"It says 'No way'. What the heck does that mean?! That doesn't have anything to do with Valentine's Day!"

"Maybe it means 'No way! You got in a fight with Annabeth!' or something."

"Are you going to let that go, Grover? Ever?"

"Maybe. Here, have another one!"

"This one says 'U Go Girl'."

"…"

"…"

"…HA. HA."

"Grover, I'm going to shove this up your throat if you don't be quiet. What's that supposed to mean in the first place?"

"It's probably telling you to go and apologize to Annabeth in a very, uh, twisted and incorrectly spelled way."

"Oh my god, fine! I'll go and apologize, geez!" Percy got up and stomped towards Athena cabin. Grover had secretly snuck a candy heart into Percy's pocket that said "I love you" on it, knowing Percy would probably reach for his pockets at some point.

"I love these candies. They're so magical! Ooh! This one says 'Too Hot'!"

Silence.

"…Yeah, I know I am."

**Okay, those messages are actually on the candy hearts, so don't blame me for such stupid messages. At first, I had no idea what they meant, so I just ate them and didn't care. I love those candies. They taste so good and the messages get dumber and cheesier every year. Sorry the double feature was mostly dialogue, but that's okay, right? Well, hope for updates at some point! Happy Valentine's Day (belated, of course)!**


	19. Filler: Percy the Riddle Master

**I was coerced by my friend—you know who you are, you were here on Friday—to do another chapter, so here it is. As I have been running on a blank all week about just about everything, I don't trust myself on this one. Oh well, I find things funnier when they don't turn out as planned anyway. Unless, you know, you're executing some awesome spy mission. If that fails, then you're screwed. However, because I never really trust myself to do a good job anyway, I have done this filler "episode" while I'm in my riddle-fanatic mode. Do enjoy.**

_**Filler Episode XX: Percy the Riddle Master (Oh my god, title!)**_

It was a fine summer day at Camp Half-Blood where our good friend Percy was, uh, not enjoying the brilliant weather so much. He sat upon a stray rock, watching the grass grow. His mind was on a blank these days, and his thought processes were about as fast as jet lag. The worst part of it was: he was BORED. So, our other good friend, Annabeth, came and saved the day. In her hands was a large book. Percy, who was on major brain lag, didn't see her coming, so he continued to ignore her, even though she had already called his name several times.

"PERCY!!" Suddenly, Percy's head shot up faster than it had done in the last few days. He was in full panic mode and had his fingers tightly gripped upon the pen in his pocket. He relaxed a bit when he saw Annabeth running towards him, but he was once again alert when he noticed—the BOOK. Before he was able to react, Annabeth dropped the book on his head and stole his spot upon the rock, laughing at him.

"Ow…Annabeth! What was that for?!" Percy groaned, rubbing and clutching his head in pain. Annabeth ceased her laughter for a moment, but not to answer him.

"Percy, I've noticed that you've been really slow this week, slower than usual anyway, so I found a book that'll get your thought processes up and running! It's a riddle book!" Annabeth said cheerily, ignoring Percy's question completely.

"Annabeth, have you ever considered that riddles and I don't go well together?" Annabeth looked at him for a bit.

"Oh, I knew that a long time ago, but it's what helps me get back up and running after burning out my brain," Annabeth explained, leaving him alone with the book. She took off before he could refuse, leaving him to glare down at the large yellow book of doom before him. It was a book of logic puzzles.

"Tch, I just won't read it," Percy told himself, sure that this was the best course of action. He sat back on his rock for a while, neglecting the book. The book? It sat there and looked back up at him with its non-existent eyes, piercing through him and just begging him to at least flip the title page. Unable to take the pressure or the boredom any longer, Percy swiped the book up and figured it would be less boring than looking at grass.

"Let's see how nerdy this book is," Percy joked to himself, but even he couldn't laugh at his empty joke.

_PANDORA'S BOX I_

_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Pandora, who wanted a bright groom, so she made up a few logic puzzles for the wannabe. Below is one of them. Based on the inscriptions of the boxes, tell which one the wedding ring is in. Only one box is telling the truth._

_**Golden Box: **__The ring is in this box._

_**Silver Box: **__The ring is not in this box._

_**Lead Box: **__The ring is not in the golden box._

_Where is the ring?_

"Hm…sounds interesting," Percy admitted to nobody in particular. He sat looking at the puzzle for awhile, talking to himself out loud without noticing. After a few minutes, Grover appeared just as Percy yelled a loud "Ah-ha!!"

"Percy? What're you celebrating about?" Grover asked, but he really wanted to know what was up with the book. Percy plus book equals instantaneous ending of the world.

"What? Oh, Annabeth gave me this riddle book because she says I've been really slow lately. I just figured out this riddle!" Grover wondered just how easy this riddle was to be solved by the ever-idiotic Percy. He walked over towards the book and read over the riddle. He raised his eyebrows, noticing how complicated yet how simple the puzzle was. He really doubted that Percy's answer would be intelligent, but he really wondered what the answer was.

"So? What do you make of it?" Grover asked, interested to see the results of Percy's investigation. Percy seemed to be dazed for a bit before realizing the question.

"Hm? Oh! The answer is the silver box."

"So where's your logic, Percy? Are you just saying that because it's the opposite of what the silver box is saying? I mean, why isn't it the golden box?" Grover asked, awaiting his response. What came after was completely unexpected.

"Why? Well, think about it for a moment. Consider first that the golden box is telling you the truth and the other two are lying. If the golden box says the ring is in that box and it's the only one telling the truth, then the silver box would be lying. Therefore, it would be in the silver box as well. However, because the golden box is true and it has established that the ring is in the golden box, this possibility is improbable. Now, what if the silver box were telling the truth? Then it would be contradicted by the inscription on the lead box. The golden box would be lying, so it wouldn't be in that box, but the lead box would also be lying, so it _would_ be in that box. Therefore, it's not true. The correct assumption is that the lead box is telling you the truth because the golden box would be lying and the silver box would be lying. The lead box says that the ring isn't in the golden box, and because the golden box is lying, then it isn't in the golden box. The silver box would also be lying, thus leading you to believe that the ring is within the silver box," Percy explained at length, causing Grover to gape silently at him. Percy, unaware of his sudden smart-sounding answer, continued onto the next page. Grover decided to stick around and see if Percy just checked the back of the book for the answer or something. The next riddle Grover found to be a bit harder sounding than the last one.

_HONESTANTS AND SWINDLECANTS_

_There are two kinds of people on a mysterious island. There are so-called Honestants who always speak the truth, and Swindlecants who always lie._

_Three fellows (A, B and C) are having a quarrel at a market. A man goes by and asks the A fellow: "Are you an Honestant or Swindlecant?" _

_The answer is incomprehensible, so the man asks B: "What did A say?" _

_B answers: "A said that he is a Swindlecant." _

_And to that, fellow C yells: "Do not believe B, he is lying!"_

_Who are B and C?_

"Wow, this one sounds tougher than the last one, Percy."

"Well, we should probably take baby steps in solving this, right? They don't ask us for A, so we won't have to worry about the self-contradiction case."

"The what?" Grover looked over to see Percy in full thought mode, almost looking like a completely different person.

"If B was telling the truth, then A would be contradicting himself, no? I mean, B says that A is telling the man that he is a Swindlecant. However, Swindlecants always lie, so that would mean that A is actually an Honestant. However, because he would be an Honestant, he'd be a lying Honestant for saying that he's a Swindlecant to begin with, and there's no such thing as a lying Honestant in this case since they're always telling the truth."

"Oh yeah, that REALLY explains it for me," Grover mumbled, rolling his eyes. Percy was too absorbed into the book to care much. Grover believed firmly at this point that if he walked away, Percy wouldn't even notice that he was gone. Then, the answer clicked for Grover after Percy's explanation. However, Percy beat him to the chase.

"I got it! If B was telling the truth, then A would contradict himself, so B would have to be lying. If B is lying, it makes C an Honestant for telling the truth about B. So B is the Swindlecant and C is the Honestant. In the case that B is a Swindlecant, we can make the assumption that A is an Honestant, but we can't be sure one hundred percent. Anyway, that's all it took. That wasn't so hard, I guess," Percy said, scratching his head. Grover decided to flip the page for the new riddle master, hoping for a riddle that was harder.

"Hey, it's another Pandora riddle!" Grover called to Percy, who quickly looked at the riddle.

_PANDORA'S BOX II_

_Here's the second test in the series of tests. At least one inscription is true and at least one is false._

_**Golden Box: **__The ring is not in the silver box._

_**Silver Box: **__The ring is not in this box._

_**Lead Box: **__The ring is in this box._

_Where is the ring located?_

"Let's see…"

"Percy, shouldn't you do the assumption process again? I mean, it worked last time."

"Yeah, but the riddle says that _at least one_ statement is true and one is false, so there is a possibility of two truths and two false."

"You can still do the elimination process, you just need to test a few more possibilities, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Alright then! Let's see this one. First, we'll assume that the golden box alone is telling the truth and the other two are false. So, from the golden box, the ring will not be in the silver box. However, it's contradicted by the opposite of the silver box if the silver box is lying. So, I guess that won't work," Percy started. Grover caught on quickly, and soon he found the riddles to be quite fun.

"Well, the next one to try is silver by itself. The silver one says that the ring isn't in that box. But if the other two are false, then the golden box would direct the attention back to the silver box, making that guess a bad one."

"Precisely. Let's check the lead box alone, then the combination of the golden box and silver box. The lead box says that the ring is located in that box. However, the opposite of the silver and golden box contradict that inscription and say it's in the silver box. So, that one won't work either. The combination of the golden box and silver box both state that the ring is not located within the silver box, and the opposite of the lead box would be saying that it isn't located inside of that box, so we're left with the golden box."

"We should still try the others, you know, in case."

"Good idea. So, the silver and lead combination would be contradicted by the golden box's opposite, and the golden-lead combination is contradicted by the silver box's opposite. Therefore, we can assume that the ring is now in the golden box and that the correct combination is the golden-silver combination."

"Awesome!" Suddenly, Percy put the book down and stood up, stretching his limbs. Grover looked up at him, wondering if Percy was going to sit back down. However, he did not.

"Well, that does it for me! My brain's up and working again at full speed," Percy exclaimed, happy that his brain lag had finally ended. He would have to personally thank Annabeth later.

"Hey, man, what about the riddle book? Aren't you going to finish it?"

"What? No! They may be fun, but they're nerd games! I'm no nerd, Grover." Percy whistled as he left Grover with the book. Grover pouted a little bit, looking out of the corner of his eye to see the book sitting there alone. He resisted the urge to grab it and continue reading, but his willpower just wasn't strong enough. He jumped the book, ran into the woods, and read in private.

**Later that day~**

"Percy, where's my book?"

"…"

"…Percy?"

"Uuuummmmm…."

"…PERCY."

"Yeah, I know, I'm dead. Just please, do it while I'm sleeping!"

**Wow, that was so cruddy. Oh well, I'm tired and my brain is still kind of dead. By the way, I put the riddles that I solved myself before looking at the answer in this chapter. That's exactly what I did, but I didn't have a buddy to talk to. There were more, but I was too lazy to add all of the explanations in. My eyes are really starting to hurt, so I'll end it here.**


End file.
